We will be together no matter what
by SuperOnceNCISchick
Summary: Ashley has been a vampire for 900 years luckily for her she wasn't alone through most of it she had love, real love. Love that makes you do crazy things, love that makes you need that person like oxygen. For Ashley that person was Kol Mikaelson, she was that person for him as well. But they got separated and have been for the last 100 years, will they really be together forever?
1. Chapter 1

The world had changed since I was born, I was glad the rest of the world had caught up to what I thought it should be like. After all I had over 900 years of living, humans didn't have that many years of living then again I wasn't human not anymore. I was a vampire a very old vampire I knew the original family within their first hundred years, I was a vampire when I met them but I was around 10 years into my vampire existence I was very good at what I did, luring men, then feeding them and leaving them after I had drained their bodies of blood. I enjoyed it way too much there was always part of me that knew what I was doing was wrong, my humanity which I turned off ish not really but I did ignore it for most of my life.

When I first met the Originals they didn't know I was a vampire the 2 oldest – or what I thought were the 2 oldest I later found out they had an older brother who was daggered about the time I had been turned into a vampire- brothers, when they saw me for the first time they fancied me and I liked both of them as I spent time with them I learned what they were and they found out what I was, after a couple times of me kissing them, it was a few time with each other them. I loved them but not the love that I wanted to spend the rest of my vampire existence with them. Just after I had realized that, their youngest brother who was almost 2 years older than me, -we were turned around the same age- Kol who I met and I instantly fell in love with him like real love, true love and thankfully for me Kol ended up feeling the same which his siblings thought was really weird, they thought that Kol would never be in love, or love anyone he was the one who thought from the beginning that love was weakness thank goodness I changed his mind. We spent every moment together for almost a decade then even though we don't know how it would work we wanted to get married. We decided that it should be just us no family or friends just the two of us.

After we got married we went on a honeymoon he decided that buying a house on the island where we were going was better than being in a hotel, since it was our first time doing it together or with anyone we being vampires we were most likely going to break something just made sense if it was our house. As we expected we broke a lot of thing the first time but decided to leave it because even if we fixed them the next day it would probably would get broken again, so we had our fun for about a month then fixed all the broken that was in the house which was the entire house. One night after we had finished we laid in bed with my head on his bare chest, I looked at him he was smiling at me and from what his siblings said after meeting me that they had never seen Kol this happy ever. I kissed his chest as he rubbed my back then he broke the silence.

"Ashley have you realized that we won't have any kids since we're vampires?" He asked as his smiled turned into sadness.

I smiled laid on top of him, I knew that it would never happen that we would never have kids together but I loved him even though I knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Yes I have, but Kol look at me whether we have kids or not it does not change the way I feel about you, sure I would like us both to be human have a family then be vampire but I love my life right now with you and only you as a vampire"

"That's what I love about you, you speak you mind, make me feel better whilst presenting both sides, How did I get so lucky?" He said smiling and kissing my forehead.

"I don't know it must have been fate how else can you explain us together like it happened?" I smiled as I snuck in a kiss before me could answer but instead of a quick kiss he extended as he got on top of me, which made me smile beneath the kiss, it just seemed like he didn't want the kiss to end which was totally okay with me.

I enjoyed the feeling of his lips pressed on mine and the feeling of our body pressed close together. When we did stopped kissing Kol was the one that broke the silence again.

"You know my sibling thought I would never be in love just because of the person I was, I thought the same thing I thought love was for the weak and that nothing good could come from love" Kol started to say but then looked lovingly at me and kissed me passionately. "Then I met you and you changed my whole perspective, love is not a weakness it's power"

"I am very glad you changed you mind, I love you and I was hearing what your siblings were saying about what you thought about love, it started to worry me but then that one moment where we were alone with each other for the first time and found out about each other, then the first kiss it was truly magical" I said smiling, he smiled back and began to kiss my neck then slowly moved back to my lips, he was truly everything I ever wanted in the world it couldn't get any better.

The next few centuries we were the happiest vampire couple in the world, we had each other, all the blood we wanted and got to travel the world. We visited his family once in a while but one time in the early 1900's he went ahead of me and when I went to meet up with him he wasn't there and I couldn't find any of his family. I starting getting very nervous and angry at the same time, I didn't know if something bad happened to him or not and if it did I knew that I would deal with the problem quickly.

As I looked across the US I had heard a rumor about Klaus daggering another one of his brothers, right then I knew it had to have been Kol that he daggered I was now furious but I also knew that Klaus was with Rebekah and that I could not take them on by myself and expect to get Kol back. I was out of ideas so I just decided to follow them around hoping that either I would be lead to the place where he was keeping Kol or he would undagger him and I would rush in and take Kol away.

So I followed them through the 1900's I also knew that they were running from Mikael their father who was trying to kill them, well Klaus I had no intention of meeting up with him whether he knew who I was or not. Unfortunately I did come across Mikael after he almost met up with Rebekah and Klaus, before I saw Mikael I saw Klaus dagger Rebekah I couldn't believe what he was doing. They left and I tried to follow them but I ran into Mikael who had just finished talking with Stefan the vampire who had been with Klaus and Rebekah until I saw Klaus compel him to forget their time together.

"Well look who it is?" He said, as he talked I felt chills up my spine he was truly creepy."I know who you are Ashley, though it was a couple hundred years ago that I found out, why did you hide it from me? What even though we are related now you didn't want to see me, my daughter?"

"I wasn't hiding, we both weren't but since Klaus daggered Kol 20 years ago I have been trying to find out where he is being kept" I said letting him know that even though we were related I didn't care about him. "You are try to kill you child you don't deserve to be a father"

I tried to run but he got in front of me. "Niklaus is not my child therefore I don't think me kill him is so wrong, I was made to kill vampires that is what I am supposed to do it's what I have been upgraded for" He looked at me smiling, it creeped me out. "Now why don't we go get drinks and I can find out all about my daughter-in-law"

"I will talk to you when you are dead, even though Klaus isn't yours you still raised him therefore you are his father, and killing your child no matter what they have done is a crime against everything you claim to stand for" I stood up to him, I didn't care what he did to me if I couldn't be with Kol then I really didn't care about living the rest of my existence.

"I would do anything to have children with Kol, I love him but because of what your wife did to them I can't, just be luck you have children" I swiftly ran away not caring if he followed me or not I stood up to him, all I wanted was Kol back and Mikael made me lose Klaus and now I didn't know what to do.

Trying to find Klaus again only to have it take another 50 years, then who knows how long till I know where he is hiding Kol and the rest of our family just seemed like it wasn't worth it anymore, none of this was worth it. The love of my life was being carried around by his older brother, daggered as if it was normal what Klaus was doing. All I knew is that the next time I saw Klaus I was going to make sure he knew I meant business I wanted Kol back no matter what it took to get him, by any means necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is my first update I just waited till I saw if anyone was interested in this story and now that I see reviews and follow I will try to update regularly! I have written a lot of this story and I will try to update each day if I remember! Keep reviewing and following this story I really love hearing the input! Those that read the first chapter before I changed it so that there are paragraphs, so you can read it much better! So enjoy the new chapter hope you guys like it!**

**Present Day, Mystic Falls**

I had finally tracked down Klaus it took much longer than I expected, but nevertheless I knew what I was going to do, what I had to do. I stopped by the school; I saw Stefan with a girl whom I quickly found out was the doppelganger because she looked exactly like someone I had met a long time ago. The school looked so much different than what I was used to but enough about school it just happened to be on my way to the house Klaus had bought for his family once they were all together and rid of every problem that stood in their way. As I walked up the stairs to his house, I noticed that he was remodeling I was just so tempted to destroy some of it for Kol's sake anyway. I quietly stepped into the room behind the one Klaus was in to hopefully surprise him either to him thinking I am someone else or come up behind him.

I looked at him, as he suddenly looked up but he did not look behind him.

"Stefan back so soon I thought that you would be doing as I asked and watching over my doppelganger?" He said loudly.

His doppelganger? "I thought we were past the days where men owned women, and considered them possessions" I said hoping he would recognize my voice.

Luckily for me he did recognize my voice but he wasn't concerned as he was an original, a hybrid and couldn't be killed.

"Ah I was wondering when you would come see me but I must say it took much long than I expected I thought you were taught better than that" He said turning around while smirking.

Ugh I just hated when he was like this arrogant, idiotic and so naive.

"You really think that I just found you now Klaus" I said smiling and smirking trying to get him back a little bit "I have known where you are since 1902 and on until you were in Chicago and your father nearly found you, but unfortunately he found me instead"

That's was when Klaus' face turned pale at the mention of his father being so close even though it was a memory it was one he would rather forget.

"You spoke to my- I mean our father?" He said back to his smirky arrogant self.

"Not only that but I stood up to him defended you, and in the process lost track of you until today which is where I found you" I said, he seemed surprised that I stood up to their father but also impressed.

"Well I underestimated you; I did not think that you would stand up to our father and not have some type of injury or story to go along with it" He said smirking because I knew exactly what he was thinking, and with that I threw something hard at him.

"Oh dear sister is that any way to treat me?" He said with extreme confidence I just wanted to slap that off of him. I used the vampire speed to come within inches of his face.

"Treat you after what you did to Kol, you're lucky I didn't do something worse but I think that I will save that for later" I said growling at him as he smiled. Then I catching him off guard pinning him against the wall hard, I could tell he didn't expect that from me but the look of sheer shock that was on his face.

"I was waiting for you to do something love, just not when I expected you would" He said first confused them his confidence came back. "You know if you wanted me to yourself you should have shown up a lot sooner"

With that I rammed his head into the wall with all the anger strength I had, he was impressed.

"Wow that actually hurt love, but now it's my turn" He said turning me around so I was against the wall and there was nothing I could do he was older and stronger than I was, I just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid that he would regret later, but I knew Klaus to well to think he would ever not do anything stupid ever.

"Did you really expect to come in here and force me to take you to Kol knowing that I was older than you not to mention that I can't be killed?" He said as he was a few inches from my face. "If you did you are dumber than you look, love and I don't know why Kol liked you, I only see what you look like and that was enough for me"

"Kol spent time with me he got to know me, he looked beyond the surface that is something that you would never do" I said as I was really tempted to spit in his face but like he said he was older than me and who knows what he would have done, most likely have compel me to be his, even if Kol come back.

"Oh love that is not the smartest thing to say, had you not fallen for my brother we would most likely have gotten married instead" He said way too confident about himself, did he really think that he could have any girl that he wanted, well if he wanted me it was definitely not going to happen.

"Why are you so sure of that yes I liked you but I knew that deep down what I felt for you was not real true love but I understood after I met Kol what kind of love it was" I said trying to make him angry and it seemed to be working by the look on his face. "Brotherly love no more no less"

"Oh I don't think so love if you hadn't fallen for my brother and if what you say is true I would just have compelled you marry me" He said as he gave me an evil smirk and caressed my cheek until he got a look in his eye like he had just had a brilliant idea. "How about you are all mine until you see Kol again?"

"You have him you have control on when I see him or not and seeing how much you like me it seems like it will be a long while before I see Kol again" I said realizing I may not see Kol for another decade if Klaus had his way. "Just let me go I would rather be without love than be with you after what you did to Kol"

He suddenly slammed me back into the wall, seemed like I had said something that upset him. "Wrong answer love now either you help me or I will compel you to do, not only my ever wish but for you to make sweet, sweet love to me any time I like"

The look of horror that formed on my face seemed like an answer in itself. So I decided to give up he had won I would do anything he needed help with if it meant not being with him even if it was by compulsion.

"Ah that's a good girl now at the moment I don't need any help so why don't you go down to the mystic grill and have a drink I will call you later with what I want you to do for me" He said letting go of his grip. "And make sure you don't leave town love I know you would hate it if I came, found you and compelled you"

With that I realized that I either had to be his slave or be my own self but still help him. I quickly ran out of his house and arrived at the Mystic Grill moments later it was a lovely little place. I walked inside to find a few vampires inside old and new, even though this town was supposed to be good at getting rid of vampires. I sat down at the bar, I hated doing Klaus' bidding but I had no choice, I would not cheat on Kol which is exactly what I would be doing since Klaus gave me the choice.

"Do I know you, you seem familiar?" A voice said behind me, I turned around to see a certain blonde vampire very much not daggered.

"Hello Rebekah long time no see as I recall the last time I saw you, you had a dagger in your heart how did you manage to get Klaus to undagger you?" I said very un impressed Rebekah was now undaggered and possibly helping Klaus with something I didn't want to be involved in but had not choice if I wanted Kol back.

"Oh don't look so unhappy we were really good friends, sisters after all, why are you being like this?" Rebekah said with a frown on her face. "Klaus needed me for something so here I am standing behind you trying to catch up with my sister"

"I am being like this because you helped Klaus dagger Kol, not only that but I saw him dagger you and now you're helping him, oh so he only undaggers you when he needs something from one of you good to know" I said still upset she did not like it one bit.

"First of all I did not help Niklaus dagger Kol, and second I didn't know where he had Kol and if I did, I would have definitely undaggered him because I know how much you both love each other and need to be together I just wish I had someone, like you have Kol" she explained as my frown turned into a smile. "I wish I could help you with Nik but he does was he wants and gets away with because he is sneak, are we good?"

I smiled I knew I couldn't stay mad at her for something she have no control over, that and when I knew her before it was hard staying mad at her we were sisters after all. "Of course I was just taking my anger at Klaus out on you that and I wanted to know if you knew anything about where he was keeping the rest of our family"

"I understand, all the evidence pointed to me being involved and knowing something that you wanted to know but I just want you to know that no matter what I have done with Klaus in the past you are the one I want to be happy and I am very glad that it is my brother Kol that makes you the happiest" She said holding her arms out and I smiled at what she just said and hugged her, she missed my sister and so did I. "You had every right to be mad at me but you are my sister and I want you to be with Kol"

"I know I don't know why I even though that you would do something to keep me and Kol apart" I said still hugging her now that I knew she had nothing to do with Klaus daggering Kol we could go back to being friends, sisters.

"It's alright I probably would have be suspicious if I was in your situation" She said, we finished hugging and she took a seat beside me.

"So what have you been up to since Klaus undaggered you?" I asked but it looked like she didn't want to tell this story but since it was me it seemed like she was willing to make an exception for Kol's sake.

"Well Klaus needed my help why his hybrids weren't working, we came to mystic falls found out then he started turning werewolves. I told Elena the doppelganger about my family, brothers witches us being turned into vampires and then Elena told me how Niklaus killed our mother" She said as she looked at me and smiled she saw the look of wow that's a lot things to deal with.

"Wow I missed all of that well I am sorry I did" I said still trying to process what I had just heard.

"So have you been up to anything besides trying to find Niklaus to get Kol back from him?" She asked me.

"Nope, all I cared about is being with Kol again and I will let nothing get in my way of us being together, again" I said downing another shot; she seemed surprised when we knew each other I wasn't a big drinker.

"I understand that, I wish I had someone to share my life with you know, love him and have him love me, I really envied you and Kol" She started to explain I knew why I found love and that was all she ever wanted for herself. "I wanted a guy to be there like he was for you but now you're like me, and doesn't it suck"

I nodded. "I hoped that you would never feel like I did because you found your love"

"Rebekah I didn't know you had any friends" A voice came from behind me she didn't turn because she knew who it was but I did, he was a tall dark brown haired vampire.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked annoyingly.

"Nothing but I don't know your friends name, who is she" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Don't tell him who I am but I would like to know who you are" I asked him, he seemed very eager to tell me who he was like he was proud of it.

"Damon Salvatore, nice to meet you, so who are you?" He said asking me and putting his hand out.

"Ahh, Salvatore that is a name I have not heard in a while how is your brother didn't you have a thing for Stefan, Rebekah back in the 20's" I said looking over at Rebekah she nodded but she knew that I knew the answer to the question already. "I'm Ashley, Rebekah's friend and that's all you are going to get out of me?"

"Oh so you have met my brother too nice guy right but not in the 20's am I right?" He said very annoyingly again.

"Well considering I didn't get a chance to meet him since I was following Rebekah and Klaus during that time but then I lost them because their father showed up and that was the last time I saw Klaus or Rebekah since today" I said as Rebekah eyed me she knew that he was technically my father but she knew that I didn't want to tell Damon anything else about who I was never mind who I was married to.

"Oh so you have met Mikael? We found him and now we are trying to get him to Mystic falls so he can kill Klaus for us, no offense Rebekah" He said as she just took another shot and put up her hand as if she didn't care what happened to him any more even if he was her brother. "You okay with that?"

"Hey I am all for it his father is the only one who can kill him but I warn you, he`s not the best person to have around after you kill Klaus he will probably kill all of us after he is done with Klaus" I said thinking about the last time I saw my father in law he creeped me out in more than one way. "Make sure you let me know so I can be out of town by then"

"Will do now since you don't seem to be willing to tell me more about yourself I am going to look after my brother" He said taking a shot then leaving the grill.  
"I have to go too but see you later" She said standing up to leave. "Oh and by the way I am living in the Salvatore boarding house if you don't know where it is just ask someone to drive you"

"Okay bye Bekah see you soon" I said smiling as she looked at me and smiled Bekah is what Kol called her it was only fitting that I call her that too.

"So you and Rebekah are friends, how long have you known each other" A voice said coming from beside me.

**Thanks for reading please review and follow and I will try to update this story tomorrow, if your all lucky! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I saw some reviews and thank you all so much so much! I love this story and I am very glad you do to! So here is an update hope you all like it!**

I turned to see a good looking browned hair, brown eyed human who looked like he had been drinking for a while.

"A long time now who are you?" I asked as I went over to sit beside him to talk.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, history teacher at the high school, guardian of Elena and Jeremy and current dunk" He said holding up a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Nice to meet you Alaric, so you're taking care of the doppelganger now sorry about what happened to her family" I said. "I know what it is like to lose family since they all died but I am still here, that and I have been separated from my husband for more than 100 years I miss him a lot"

"Yeah it seems that like bad things just seem to happen to her, so how long have you been a vampire?" He asked I was wondering if I should tell him.

"Do you by any chance know Damon Salvatore well?" I asked just to make sure if I did tell him that he wouldn't go telling Damon about it.

"Yeah he considers me his best friends and we are drinking buddies" He explained, so I thought that telling him would not be the best idea.

"Yeah I would tell you but I don't want Damon to know and since you two are buddies I don't think that telling you is the best idea" I said I saw that he understood I mean he knew Damon.

"I get it I mean I know Damon you have the right idea that you should keep it from him" He said taking another drink. "Speaking from experience Damon is not the person you want to tell secrets to"

Just then my phone started to vibrate; I took it out and frowned when I saw the caller ID, Klaus.

"Could you excuse me Alaric I have to answer this" I said pressing answer as I walked over to the bathroom.

Hello Klaus what do you want?

Oh love that wasn't very sincere now you should be nicer to me seeing as how I am the only one who is able to undaggering Kol

Fine, nice to hear your voice Klaus, what would you like?

Better now I want you to make friends with the Salvatore's, Elena and the rest of her friends

Alright fine anything else?

Yes actually there is Damon Salvatore has informed me that they have woken up our father so if he does show up I need you to be the one to make sure they are not lying if they call me and say that he is dead

Yeah I can do that then will you undagger Kol

I will think about undaggering Kol later love

Then he hung up "Ugh you are so dead the next time I see you" I said as I returned to the bar where Alaric was sitting at.

"Well that was a nice conversation who was it?" Alaric asked and seemed to be somewhat less drunk than when I left him.

"Do you know about Rebekah and her family?" I asked he nodded. "That was her brother"

"Oh Klaus seems like he is being his normal annoying, selfish self" Alaric said taking another drink, seemed like everyone else were familiar with him.

"Oh so you have met him which means everyone else you know has also" I looked at him as he nodded again.

"Yeah well we didn't have the best first impression so that's didn't really help" He said thinking back to when they first met.

"Oh so how did you first meet Klaus if you don't mind me asking" I asked very curious about how Klaus met Alaric.

"Well we didn't really met at first he was using my body when he first came to Mystic Falls" He said as he looked at my face which didn't seem so surprised. "You don't seem surprised, but then again you have known him for a lot longer"

"It's true I have learned that when it comes to Klaus, nothing ever surprises me" I said, when it came to Klaus all 900 years of me knowing him I shouldn't be surprised. "Would you mind driving me to the Salvatore boarding house, I told Rebekah I would stop by later?"

"No problem I should probably stop drinking now" He said as I nodded as he got up. "So you mind if I hang out there with you, well not you but around you?"

"Sure but it's not even my house" I said as we walked out the door, got into his car and drove over to the Salvatore boarding house.

As we drove up I noticed it was a really nice house, not to mention quite big. Alaric knocked on the door; to my annoyance Damon answered the door, with a smug look on his face.

"Oh so you just couldn't stay away from me could you" Damon said standing in the door.

"Yeah no, I am here to see Rebekah is she here?" I said making a face at Damon as he let us inside.

"She is here but I don't know why you want to see her when I am right here" He said as I rolled my eyes, as Alaric smiled.

"So Ashley is Damon flirting with you again you should just tell him?" She said as I looked at her and shook my head and mouthed no.

"Tell me what?" Damon said looking over at me as I looked over at Rebekah she just mouthed just tell him, when I mouthed no I don't want him knowing.

"Okay guys I forgot that I had something tonight later Damon, Ashley, Rebekah" Alaric said as he went out the door.

"Okay now tell me what?" Damon asked again, as Rebekah gave me a look, I gave in and finally decided to tell him.

"Fine I will tell you" I said as I pointed to the ring on my ring finger. "This is what I didn't want to tell you about"

"What is that?" Damon said looking at my ring. "It's not a daylight ring so what is it?"

"It's her wedding ring" A voice said from behind me, as I turned around and dreaded who I saw but I wasn't surprised, since they had talked about waking Mikael up.

"How would you know about her ring?" Damon said wondering how Mikael knew about my wedding ring.

"She did tell you about how we have met before and about her and my son?" Mikael said as Damon gave me a look.

"His son" He started to say. "If that is your wedding ring that means that you are married to his son? Please tell me it's not Klaus"

"Yes I am married to his son, and no its not Klaus and I have no problem with you wanting to kill him now" I said as I thought about Kol, I missed him so much I almost told him about Klaus and me awhile back. "I married one of his sons but he is one that you have not met before"

"Okay so who is he?" Damon asked but I wasn't ready to tell them about Kol or even his name.

"I will tell you later but Klaus has had him daggered for 100 years and I have been trying to find him for that long which was when I bumped into Mikael who was hunting Klaus at the time, not only did he not catch Klaus but he also made me lose him" I said glaring at Mikael he didn't seem to care.

"Okay if you're all done arguing I need to talk to my sister alone upstairs" Rebekah said taking my hand as we went up the stairs we ran into Elena and Stefan, after they had a serious talk.

"Wow they really do look exactly the same" I said looking at Elena.

"And you are?" Stefan said rudely as I frowned at him.

"Oh Rebekah didn't tell you who I am" I said as the two shook their heads. "Well I am sure that Mikael can explain it to you both"

I was annoyed by him being here. Rebekah frowned at me. "Hey calm down no need to be nasty, just tell them yourself" She said looking sternly as me, I don't know why I was going to listen to her I was technically the older sister.

"Fine I will tell them but from now on since I am older as in when I was turned you listen to me" I said as Rebekah shook her head smiling. "Fine I'm Ashley I have known the Original family for about my whole vampire existence which is 900 years, so don't you dare get me mad I will hurt you"

"Ashley threats will get you nowhere with these people" Rebekah stated and I knew now that she was right I was supposed to be getting on their good side and threats are not any way to get on someone's good side well except Klaus.

"Yes I do apologize I am not having the best century, having to chase Klaus and Rebekah around to running into Mikael for the first time to losing Klaus and Rebekah then having no leads till just recently" I said sighing I could see Elena felt for me but wait till she heard the next part of the story, Stefan on the other hand was confused.

"Wait you were chasing Klaus and Rebekah around in the 1900's then we have met before" He said still a little confused.

"Sort of I mean you probably have seen me before but we never actually met and I didn't concern myself with you after I lost Klaus cause he left you behind" I said as he started to understand why I seemed familiar but not really familiar.

"So why were you chasing Klaus and Rebekah down in the 1900's?" Elena asked sort of changing the subject, now we could really bond after I shared a little bit of what Klaus did to me.

"Well you see I was trying to find out where he kept his daggered siblings because there was one of them I couldn't live without" I said as I thought back to looking for Kol and how him not being with me left me with a hole in my heart.

"You know about an original we don't?" Stefan asked very curious now.

"Yes he is the youngest brother of the family" I took a big sign as I showed them my wedding ring. "He and I are still in love after 800 years it was a good thing we got married"

"You're married to one of the Originals?" Elena asked in astonishment, Stefan looked even more shocked.

"Yes we fell in love spent around 800 years together then Klaus daggered him and I have been trying to find him ever since" I said frustrated. "I miss him so much"

"Wow that's so sad being separated from the person you love for a century, how did you live with yourself?" Elena asked me understanding of how I felt after all she has lost a lot of people she knew.

"Well looking for Klaus took my mind off it for about 25 years but then when I lost him I started to feel the heart ache and didn't know what to do, I knew he wasn't dead and I don't want to know what he would do if he got undaggered and I was dead, believe me no one would" I replied trying not to relive the ache I felt. "Then my revenge on Klaus was the only thing that kept me from falling apart now I was so close and things seem to be falling apart again"

"Okay now everyone has heard my sisters' story I would like to spend some time talking with her alone" Rebekah said grabbing me and dragging me upstairs.

"It was nice meeting you Elena I have to go but we will talk later right" I said looking at Stefan. "Nice meeting you formally Stefan"

"Sure it was nice meeting you too" Elena smiled and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Yes it was nice meeting you I would like to talk to you once you and Rebekah are done talking" He said looking at Rebekah and followed Elena.

**Thank you all again for the reviews/follows! I am going to try and update this very soon! I was requested for a one shot so I am going to be working on that! Anyway enjoy! Please keep reviewing and follow! Thank you thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I decided to be nice and post another chapter right after the last one! Luck you! After the feedback I just felt like thanking all you wonderful people who are reading my story so enjoy! Just in case I didn't say something there are phone conversations in this story and chapter and they don't look like a conversation between people in the same room! Did that make sense it I hope it did I wanted you guys to undertand it was a different than people having a conversation face to face thats why it looks different! Okay not I am just rambling I hope you all understand enjoy!And just in case I didn't say earlier I don't own Vampire Diaries, if I did for one Kol wouldn't be dead and it might be a lot different! **

As we walked up the stairs I hoped I had made a good enough impression with the Salvatore`s and Elena hopefully enough for them to trust me. As we got to the top of the stairs I saw a bunch of dresses on a bed one was Rebekah's she probably wanted my option and for me to wear one that she would choose.

"You really need my help picking out a dress?" I said looking at Rebekah as she smiled and looked at the dresses.

"You don't think that I want my sisters' option on what dress I should wear?" She looked at me totally innocent as I gave her a look like what else did she want me to do. "That and I need you to pick out a dress because you are coming"

"I knew there was something else why do I have to come I don't even have a date" I frowned I could see that she knew what I meant by that. "And by the way why did you want me to tell Damon about Kol"

"I know and please just come as a favour to me I need my only sister" She said making a pouting face that seemed to help her get whatever she wanted from her brother. "Well I knew that Mikael was coming over and if you didn't tell Damon he would have and I know you didn't want Mikael telling his option of the story about your life with Kol including Klaus daggering him"

"Fine I will do this for you and only you, so thank you I don't want anyone knowing what Mikael thinks about Kol and I especially how he tells the story" I said as she smiled and hugged, she knew that the main reason that I didn't want to go was because of everyone having dates, some were dating each other and my husband was unavailable, stupid Klaus. "Okay so are you picking my dress and I pick yours?"

"Sure Elena suggested this one" She said holding up a blue dress, which I thought was not the best option for my sister. "What do you think?"

"I think that the red dress would look much better on you" I said as she looked over at the red dress and seemed to agree with me.

"Well I think you are right, see you know what is best for me and with that how about this one for you" She said holding up a dark green dress, I smiled. "What?"

"This dress would make Kol drool and have a hard time wanting to just rip the dress right off me" I said smiling as Rebekah tried not to imagine her brother and me ripping each other's clothes off and kissing. "How about this one, it's pretty but not like the other one"

Rebekah looked at me and nodded. "Okay yes that one would look great about you, and please don't tell me about Kol wanting to rip the dress off of you I don't need that image in my head" She said shuddering and I tried not to laugh.

"But I am keeping the other dress for the next time I see Kol" I said smiling with a smirk, I looked at her she just gave me a look. "Don't worry I am not saying anything this time"

She shook her head but then it turned into a smile. "So, now what?" I said looking at her, she just shrugged. "I should bring this dress downstairs well actually both"

"Nothing much, I just miss my sister we should go downstairs I believe they have a plan which includes Mikael" Rebekah said as she headed down the stairs as I followed with the 2 dresses in my hands." But I have something I have to do so please sister, fill me in later"

As I arrived in the living room everyone was looking at me with the dresses in my hands.

"So did Rebekah pull you into coming to the homecoming dance?" Damon asked.

"Yes one of these dresses are for tomorrow night and the other one is for when my husband comes back and we dress up and go to another party" I said holding up which one for what.

"Wow luck guy I can just imagine you in that dress" Damon said as I gave him an evil eye I knew he meant the dress that I was saving for Kol.

"Okay so what is the plan?" I asked trying to get the image of Damon picturing me in my dress out of my head.

They explain that for Stefan to not completely blow the plan Mikael needed to be dead, he offered and I volunteered to be the one to stab him but then I remember that only humans can dagger anyone of the original family, that is except members of the original family themselves, Klaus. So they had planned to lure Klaus back to Mystic Fall by his thinking his father was dead, knowing Klaus he would want to make sure and after he was in mystic fall he wanted to see it for himself. So then Mikael handed Elena the dagger that she was going to stab him in the heart with, I was going to enjoy this.

"Too bad I could do this I would love to stab you for all the trouble you have cause your family I mean my family" I said looked Mikael in the eyes. "But at least I get to watch"

I smirked at him; he seemed not to be bothered by it at all. "You know you are beginning to remind me of Kol, I guess spending that much time with someone you start acting like them, am I right but then again it has been how long since you last saw him"

That almost made me lose it he implying that I had spent too much time with Kol knowing full well that I couldn't spend any time with him now, I really wanted to kill him now. But he was right I did start acting a little like Kol but the context at which he presented it and with the full intent of trying to get back at me was really foolish. But he was stronger than me and he knew that I couldn't do anything to him without me getting hurt. It made me so mad, which made me miss Kol so much more, he was the person I went to when I wasn't feeling good or if I was mad at one of his siblings, he would always make me feel better. So as soon as Elena stabbed Mikael I left the room I wanted to be alone. To my surprise Elena followed me, she obviously thinking that she could make me feel better I would think she would know better.

"Ashley are you okay?" She asked as I flopped myself on to a chair in a room far away from Mikael.

"Not really but sorry but there is not anything you can say to make me feel better" I said as I looked up at her, she knew that there was only one person that was going to make me feel better.

"I know I can't help you but I know what it's like to be separated from someone you care about because of Klaus at least he might come back someday" She said I knew what she meant, she had lost her aunt who was her guardian at the hands of Klaus but she was right I would see him again, she on the other hand wouldn't.

"I know but it has been so long that I just feel like he is never coming back that is why I want Klaus dead but before whoever kills him I just want to know where my husband is, I can't stand being away from him for one more second" I said starting to tear up.

"I get it, I know what it is like to lose someone you love" She said she was trying to help it wasn't working.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Elena but sadly it's not working" I said trying to breath normally telling myself I was going to see Kol again soon "You mind I just want to be alone now"

"Sure I need to be alone myself sometimes" She said smiling, as she walked out of the room.

She was trying to help like others had tried to help her in the past but she knows better than anyone that no matter of someone has good intentions or not sometimes you just need some alone time.

But then I heard some voices in the other room one of them was Rebekah someone had obviously called her. Now they had called Klaus to come home and to tell him about his father death. I made my way back into the living room waiting for when the phone was handed to so I could tell Klaus it was true. It came as no surprise to me that Klaus needed multiple people to confirm what had happened, he asked Stefan then Rebekah then as I expected she handed the phone to me, I gathered myself together as said hello.

Hello Klaus

Why sweetheart you don't seem very happy is it not true, is Mikael dead or not?

Yes he is it's just want he said before Elena stabbed that has made me upset but I guess I should feel better now that he is finally dead

Yes so, are you guilty?

No I just miss Kol and as you know he was the only one what could make me feel better and thanks to you I don't have him here to cheer me up so get down here and tell me where he is or you don't get Mikael's body

Wow, calm down don't worry love I will be down there in time for the homecoming dance I do hope you are coming

Yes I am at the insistence of my sister

Ah yes Rebekah she was always good at getting anyone to do what she wanted especially family

Yes she was and still is apparently

Now before I go, what dress are you wear so I know where you are and what you look like?

You will know me when you see me that and it is a surprise

Well consider me surprised a good surprise right

Yes what is that supposed to mean

How you look in the dress is what I mean love

I am your sister not your date

True but do you have a date love?

No and don't you dare-

Already done love you are my date

Fine see you there

When I hung up I seemed to be in a worse mood than when I started the conversation, but then again it was Klaus he knew what to say to get under my skin and make me uncomfortable. He was so irritating no wonder he didn't have anyone but his family, but then again that might be the reason he was so irritating. I left the room putting the phone on the table as I saw them take the dagger out of Mikael, hopefully I would be gone before he woke up.

After what seemed like an hour but more like a few I went to bed. The next day seemed to fly by quickly which I was quite happy about when it came time for the dance I couldn't wait to get out of the house so I quickly changed into my dress had Elena help me with everything else and who also informing me that the dance was moved to Tyler's house, it was also the mayors house. Luckily for me Mikael was busy talking to Rebekah and Damon the whole time, all I can say is better them than me. I knew where the mayor's house was but I got a ride from one of friend of Elena's so it didn't matter anyway.  
When I got to his house there was a lot of people their already, not to mention a live band at the back of the house I was amazed at what had been transformed into an acceptable homecoming location.  
"How do you like my homecoming love not too much" I heard a familiar voice say behind me, I rolled my eyes and signed I turned to see Klaus smiling the same arrogant smile he had on the last time I saw him. "So would my date like to dance or is there something else you have in mind?"

**Thank you guys again for ready keep reviewing , favouriting and following I really love hearing what you guys think, the feedback is amazing so thank you! Feel free to let me know if I have spelling or grammar error it should be right but sometimes I skips over sentences when I am editing! Thank you all again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! I appreciate all of your feedback! Thank you love you all! Here's another chapter for you wonderful people!**

As he held out his hand with a smirk on his face, I just rolled my eyes. "You do realize the only reason that I am here with you being your date is that you have my husband dagger somewhere with the rest of your family" I said as he still had a smirk on his face.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to get through the night is fine with me love, you agreed to come here with me therefore you are mine all night long" he said pulling me in close, an inch away from his face so our bodies up against each other's. He had a grip on me which was impossible for me to get out of so I just stared up at him wondering what he was going to do next, hopefully he wasn't going to compel me to do something that he would regret and that would make Kol come after him for. But knowing Klaus like I do he will mostly likely then he would do something then compel me to forget all about it.

We just stood there staring at each other, his eyes seem to want to do more than just look, I prayed he wouldn`t compel me, I could only hope that I would escape getting compelled by him for the night. Who knows what he wanted to do with me, but I think that deep down he knew that if he did, Kol would come after him and make him wish he could die. As much as Kol loved his brother his love for me was so much more there is a difference between family love and true love. Family love is that you are related to them no matter what anyone does you still will stay with them because you are related and true love is the most powerful love of all, not only do you chose your love but you spend the rest of your life with them because you want to unlike family, which sometimes you spend time with them because you have to.

"Well are we going to dance Klaus or are we going to continue this staring contest?" I said still looking into his eyes; he smiled but not breaking eye contact with me.

"Well love I have something in mind but because you are married I think you will be opposed to it" He said changing his smile into a smirk, while I glared at him.

"I am opposed to it the only thing I am going to do with you tonight is dance" I said, did he really think that for one minute I would think about doing anything physical with him besides dancing.

"Okay I will make you a deal, I promise not to try anything with you except dance" He started to say as I waited for the but, I only hoped it was nothing I was going to loathe. "But you must stay by my side all night and just in case one of the Salvatore's try anything stupid because knowing them even for the short time that I do they will"

"You have you to keep them from doing anything stupid to me, they have Mikael and I do not know if they plan to use him against me" He said smirking. "Is that an acceptable deal love?"

I had to admit that it was one of the most reasonable deals that I ever heard Klaus make for anyone.

"Yes I agree to your deal as long as there is no compulsion" I said as he changed his smirk back to a smile.

"I promise not compulsion if you hold up you end of the deal" He said surprising still making eye contact through the entire conversation.

"I promise to hold up my end of the deal" I said looking back into his eyes I had broken eye contact while he smirked now I had my eyes back on his and I had to admit that he had beautiful blue eyes but nothing compared to Kol`s beautiful gorgeous brown eyes they made me melt whenever I looked into his eyes.

He was quite happy by my promise, he was smirking while he smiled he had a plan for me but he couldn't do anything unless he didn't want me to help him with whatever he thought the Salvatore's were up to.

"So how about a dance?" Klaus held out his hand as he released me from his grip.

"I would be delighted to dance with you" I said smiling as he continued smirking as I put my hand in his and we headed toward the crowded group of people already dancing.

Considering the kind of party it was with the live band Klaus was a good dancer I was enjoying myself even if Kol was not here to make it the most enjoyable.

"Excuse me love could you stay right here I have something's I have to say to the crowd" He said smiling an evil smile as he got on stage, as he talked I saw him looking at someone I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Stefan.

When he came back to me he seemed to be in a better mood than when he left, I didn't think he could get any happy.

"So love how did you like my speech" He asked as he was still keeping an eye on Stefan.

"It was very to the point there are few people that would know what you mean by what you said if they didn't know about your father" I said as his attention was back on me.

"Thanks you now I am going to have a talk with Stefan maybe for this one time tonight I will let you leave my side" He said motion for me to following him, holding his arm up I sighed and let him escort me to where Stefan was standing. "Why don't you go find Elena?"

"Sure nice see you again Stefan but if you would excuse me I have to go talk to Elena while Klaus talks to you" I said smiling. "See I made a deal that he wouldn't try anything if I spend the night with him, except for now, come find me when you're done darling"

Klaus winked at me I rolled my eyes at him and went to find Elena.

Klaus POV

"You would really try something on your brother's wife?" Stefan said somewhat not surprised.

"I see she told you about her and my brother, yes I would and there is something that she probably didn't tell you Stefan that she probably wanted to stay a secret but since we are such good friends I am going to tell you" I said smiling I knew that she did not want anyone to know about our past relationship especially when she was trying to get Kol back from me "I didn't think you cared Stefan"

"I don't care but I would like to know, even though I don't care I would not jeopardize the relationship I have with my brother for a girl" He said as I laughed, silly Stefan hasn't this happened before.

"Really what do you call what you and Elena have, you and your brother have feelings for her and yet she chose you but not anymore am I right?" I said with an evil smirk on my face then I thought back to Ashley. "She wasn't just some girl, she was very special Stefan you thought the same thing about Elena before I compelled you"

"Yes now I don't care about her, my brother and I aren't fighting anymore" He said trying to defend what he had said before. "Okay so what is so special about this girl, Klaus what happened between you and her?"

"It wasn't just between me and Ashley it also has something to do with her husband my youngest brother and one of my older brothers Elijah" I said looking at expression on Stefan's face he seemed shocked and confused.

"So you, Elijah and her now husband all had a thing for her?" He said trying to clarify what he had just heard.

"Yes but at first it was just Elijah and I vying for her affection but once my youngest brother came to visit he was all she seemed to care about" I said think back to the moments he shared with her and how he felt betrayed that of all the people she would chose his brother. "We did spend time together after my other brother came home but it was limited just like her time with Elijah, he seemed to love her more than either of us did which I didn't think was possible"

"But about a year of spending with all of us she made her decision and went travelling with my little brother" I said still mad about her leaving with Kol, she was so perfect I was in love with her back then and I knew that bringing back those feeling would only make people think they had finally found a weakness in me that they could exploit which I had to make sure no one knew about.

"But since you daggered her husband how can you expect her to even feel remotely what she felt for you before" Stefan asked annoyingly.

"I know Stefan but since it was the only way to get her and I alone I did it, but now she hates me but it is like hate of another sibling they hate you but not forever, am I right Stefan?" I said as he nodded his head.

**My POV**

I felt like a prisoner and a servant, I was to do what Klaus wanted like tonight I was all his he could do anything but make a move on me, which I was very glad about. Finally after a few minutes of waiting I spotted Elena all by herself, I wonder where Damon was since Stefan was talking with Klaus.

"Elena hey, where's Damon I though you would be at least with one of them" I said looking around to see if I could see Damon anywhere. "Since Stefan is talking with Klaus"

"Well after all that is going to be happening tonight I need some alone time and Matt came with me, but he's talking with Caroline" She said pointing to Caroline talking with Matt.

"Yeah tell me about it after all that has happened in the last day I need some time to breathe" I said.

"You miss Kol a lot right, this isn't the best place to be without your husband" She said giving me a smirk.

I was confused I think I may have said Kol's name before but something about her was different, something was up with her but the smirk it seemed so familiar. Was it could it be?

"Katherine?" I asked still not sure if it was her or not.

"Well it didn't take very much for you to know it was me" She said smiling. "What gave it away did you not tell Elena your husband's name?"

"Well I kind of did while I was talking to Klaus I said his name but that was the only time, you just seemed to know it too well and that smirk" I said smiling same old Katherine. "Elena does not know how to do you but you seemed to have nailed her"

"Yep I spent a while learning to be her and it has come in handy a couple of time not including this time" She said. "Damon didn't want Elena to be put in danger so he called me and had me be her for the night since I am so good at it now"

"Well you definitely are, and it is good to see you again" I said smiling as much as I was opposed to some of the things she has done in the past she and I were friends once.

"Yes same with you but the last time I saw you, you were still looking for Klaus glad to see you found him" She said.

"Yeah I found him in the 20s and then I ran into Mikael who made me lose him and ever since then I hadn't be able to find Klaus till several days ago"  
"You have talked with Mikael once" She said surprised that I had nothing special to tell about our visit with each other.

"Yep he tried to do the whole daughter father bonding thing but I was having none of that he let me go after saying some nasty words to him but the most surprising thing that I said was that I didn't want him to hurt Klaus but you would think that after all that he has done to me that I would be happy to have Mikael kill him" I said sighing heavily. "I guess the fact that he was family had finally sunk in"

"Yeah that doesn't seem like something you would do for someone that daggered your husband" She pointed out but like I said he was family, it seemed to have more of an affect when I wasn't with Kol. "Me on the other hand I would never have defended Klaus I have spent a few hundred years running from him"

"That's true guess that is the bad thing about being the petrova doppelganger" I said as she gave me a look like I wish I wasn't. "But you didn't have a choice in the matter, but at least you get to travel a lot"

"Yeah I would take not traveling over not having to be in the run and be in fear of my life" She said I had to admit it but I agreed with her.

"Agreed" I said I mean I would give anything to be with Kol right now, and I mean anything good thing Klaus didn't hear me say it he would get that smirk on his face and I knew exactly what he would want me to do. After 100 years I am very tempted to do it, I mean if it means getting Kol back why not I think he would do whatever it took to get me back if the roles were reversed.

"Does that mean that you would do anything to get Kol back?" She asked I hoped she wouldn't and I really hoped that Klaus wasn't within listening distance.  
"Truthfully yes I would do anything to get him back" I said just waiting for Klaus to appear and take me up on it.

"Really anything?" She asked just to be sure as I nodded reluctantly. "Don't let Klaus hear you say that, who knows what he would get you to do"

"Oh believe I know what he would want me to do to get Kol back" I said taking a deep breath. "You see before I met Kol I am pretty sure I was the one who started the trend two of you picked up on"

The look on her face was confused but I think she knew what I meant but wanted me to explain.

"Did you have really have a relationship with Klaus?" She asked but she knew the answer.

"Yep and not just Klaus before I met Kol, Klaus and Elijah were fighting for my affection and I gave them both what they wanted time alone with me" I said as she didn't know what to feel or say next.

"You did one better than either of us doppelgangers" She said smirking again. "3 brothers vying for your affection wow"

"Yeah I started it all I think" I said reluctantly.

"You did have a thing for the other Mikaelson brother?" She asked me, just to check.

"No but Klaus has told me a couple time that he would have probably liked me" I said just the thought of 4 brothers vying for my attention made me a little sick I didn't want to be the reason their didn't like each other, luckily I wasn't. "But luckily for me I didn't have the chance Klaus daggered him before I met him"

"Wow I could imagine that" She said but I knew she was imagining it and wanted to know what it was like to have 3 or 4 brother fighting for your attention. "I thought I was being the bad on having 2 brother fighting over me but apparently I have nothing on you"

"She's right I remember the days where my brothers and I would do anything for alone time with you" A voice behind me said, great my time away from him was now over.

"Yeah but later on I finally made my choice, the best option for me" I said looking at Klaus and glaring at him.

"Oo no need to be nasty love" He said flashing his famous smirk once again. "I hope you don't mind but I was eavesdropping on you too ladies, I could help hearing that you would do anything to get Kol back"

Somehow I knew he was listening then, when it came to Klaus if he heard his name he was listening and this benefited him a lot.

"Yes but we made a deal tonight Klaus I spend the night with you and you don't try anything" I said clarifying our deal.

"Yes love but that was before you I heard you were willing to do anything to get him back, it changings thing" He said smiling. "Excuse us Elena but Ashley and I have to have a private chat"

"I don't mind I should see how Bonnies doing, see you too later" She said first looking at me and then Klaus, as she walked over to where Bonnie was standing.  
"So where did you start listening from?" I asked turning to look at him but I regretted it as he smirked once again.

"Well I heard that you would do anything to get Kol back and also what you did for me with Mikael" He said with a kinder look on his face. "You really defended me when you talked to him?"

"Yes I did"

"Why?"

"Because even thought you had Kol locked up in a box you were family and anyone that threated you had to answer to me no matter what a child has done he does not deserve his father hunting him considering he is the one who made you like this" I said I saw the gratitude in Klaus' eyes he was truly grateful for what I did in the 20s.

"You really would do anything to get Kol back wouldn't you" He stated as I looked at him, I felt so bad for him because he know I loved Kol enough to do anything for him and he was a little envious of that.

"Yes I would I love him so much and I know he would do the same for me" I said as I looked up at Klaus he saw the look in my eyes.

"Okay we keep our original deal and tomorrow morning I will take you to Kol, I haven't yet decided if I am going to undagger him" He said as I got the biggest smile on my face.

"Thank you so much Klaus and don't worry if you want to keep your reputation I wouldn't tell anyone about this conversation" I said smiling as I kissed Klaus on the cheek, which made him smile. "Thank you again"

He nodded. "I have to go see what my hybrids are up to" he said holding his arm out I happily link our arms, when I came to me Klaus was a softy at least when it came to me I felt sorry for the one girl he ever loved he could never have.

**It's been a few days since I updated so I made this chapter a little longer than past ones, I have been working on a one shot and a couple other stories I am thinking about posting on here! Maybe another Kol story, or a Alaric! I was also thinking about posting a story about Supernatural, Dean or Castiel or Gabriel or Benny! If any of you wonderful people think you would want to read a story about any of those people, I have some stories read I just want to know if anyone would read or be interested in those stories! Thank you all again for reading this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys I am back I was at camp this past week so I couldn't update, I will try to update tomorrow if I can! Enjoy!**

We went inside the Lockwood house, he lead me to a table where it looked like people had been playing beer pong at. He had a small conversation with one of his hybrids everything seemed to be normal, now is the time I felt bad for what I knew was going to happen to him in the coming hour. Once he finished the conversation he saw me eyeing the beer pong table and smiled.

"Care for a game?" Klaus asked smiling I smiled back but I never got into beer pong.

"Yeah I don't think so I never understood why people liked this game, which is why I never got into playing it" I said as I looked over at him. "Have you ever played?"

"A couple of times but I admit when I played I didn't understand why anyone liked it enough to playing it for fun" He said smiling at me, I couldn't tell if he really didn't like it or was just trying to impress me either way he had impressed me.

Then one of his hybrids came up to him whispered something to him, which made him not happy.

"Klaus is something wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Then we mustn't keep him waiting, move everyone out back I going to have a little chat with my dad, come with me Ashley " He said grabbing my hand and taking me with him, I didn't know what to think he knew his father was alive now but what was he going to do with me. "Tony you know what to do"

As he led me to the front of the house, only to see Mikael standing there I was not ready for what was going to happen next. I could tell Klaus felt betrayed a bit but he now knew that he had to end this war with his father himself once and for all.

"Hello Niklaus" he said cheerfully as he looked over at me, he seemed to be surprised that I was spending time Klaus. "Might I ask why your brother Kol's wife Ashley is here with you?"

"Hello Mikael" He said quite upset. "She is my date for the night we made a deal that she would say with me tonight and she would get to see Kol"

Then I saw Klaus' smirk form on his face. "Why don't you come in oh that's right I forgot you can't"

"You can come outside if you want"

"Or I can watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb"

"They can't kill me"

"True but it will make a hell of a party game" Klaus said still with the same smirk on his face he would enjoy watching his hybrids torture the man that hunted him for hundreds of years. "All I have to do if rub these two fingers together and they'll pouncing"

"The big bad wolf" Mikael started to say as I rolled my eyes what else did he want he has already made Klaus suffer enough. "You haven't changed, still hiding behind your play things and taking things that aren't yours like a coward"

Even though I wasn't Klaus' I did not like the way Mikael was talking to him, he was the same annoying, ignorant, stupid father of Klaus that I ran into all those years ago. I don't understand why he only ever picked on Klaus when he was a boy it was like he knew Klaus wasn't his. Still it didn't give him the right to kill him.

"Don't forget they maybe sired by you but there still part vampire" Mikael said I didn't like where he was going with this. "And they can be compelled by me"

I was horrified what did Klaus do to deserve all this hate from the man that raised him, I looked at Klaus and my heart ached as I saw the look on his face. I looked in horror as one of Klaus hybrids that Mikael had compelled had taken Elena even though he didn't know it was really Katherine. I looked back at Klaus' face I felt pain for him he thought it was Elena and it was meant to stay that way, his father seemed to have made it his life's goal to make Klaus' life miserable.

"Come out and face me Niklaus or she dies" Mikael said I made sure to cover up my smile what he didn't know is that "Elena" was Katherine and she wouldn't die if he thought she was Elena.

"Go ahead" Klaus said as Elena looked at me worried but I wasn't and neither was Klaus he thought Mikael was bluffing but I wasn't so sure. "Kill her"

"No, Klaus he'll do it" She exclaimed my guess is she was just playing into character. "Ashley tell him"

"If she dies this lot will be the last of you abominations"

"I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you"

"To what end Niklaus?" Mikael said. "So you can live forever with no one at your side?"

I could see what Mikael was doing or trying to do, make Klaus think that no one will ever be with him forever, that he will forever be alone. If Mikael wanted Klaus to be alone then he needed to kill me too because I was not going to leave Klaus ever no matter if I had Kol or not.

"Nobody cares about you anymore, boy" Mikael said I couldn't believe what I was hearing he was trying to make Klaus think no one will ever love him ever and I wasn't going to let that happen. I wasn't going to let Klaus face his father alone unless he had the stake, cause all I was thinking there was no way Mikael was going anywhere alive. I looked at Klaus' face he hadn't yet reached the point Mikael wanted but I wanted it to stop, he had cause Klaus enough pain.

"Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced" Mikael said. "No one"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Mikael you may think that I am only here because of Kol but you are mistaken" I said as Mikael turned to look at me. "Yes at first I wanted Klaus to suffer for daggering Kol but I see that making him suffer is something you do best and you have already made him suffer enough"

"Oh please you fool yourself into thinking that you care about Klaus but I am sure that you are only here for Kol"

"That is a lie I was in love with Klaus once, I cared about him more than I ever have" I said as I kept my eyes on Mikael but Klaus looked at me. "He is family, you claim to be family but as far as he and I am concerned you are no father of his or mine"

"Well whether you like it or not you are related to me, Niklaus not so much, you married into the family" He said smirking. "You married Kol and he is my son therefore we are family"

"On paper yes but when it comes to how I feel I can't stand the way you treat Klaus, he is Kol's brother and the bond between siblings is greater than father and son or father and daughter" I said.

"Thank you for defending me Ashley you are truly the most important person I have in my life and tomorrow we are going to see Kol" Klaus said to me smiling but then turned to Mikael. "And you will be dead by then"

"Are you sure?" Mikael said. "Do you know if she is just saying that or if she means it?"

"I stand by what I said before beside your hybrids there is no one who cares about you" Mikael said to trying to get back under Klaus' skin, I hoped it didn't work but it seemed to be. "No one"

"I'm calling you bluff father" Klaus said with extra emphases on father. "Kill her"

"Come outside and face me, you little coward" He said. "And I won't have to"

"My whole life you have been underestimating me" Klaus said as I watched tears run down his face, I grabbed his hand he held on to it tight. "If you kill her, you lose your leverage, so go ahead go on kill her"

"Come on old man, kill her" Klaus kept insisting then he let out an exclamation. "Kill her!"

Mikael seemed to be enjoying himself, he just chuckled I didn't know what he was going to do next I am sure Klaus wanted to think he did but he didn't.

"Your impulse, Niklaus" He said almost mocking. "It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great"

He suddenly stabbed Elena even though it was Katherine, it seemed to be effective for him. Klaus was shocked at what his father did, as she stood there gasping, I tried not to smile this was a serious moment. But knowing what I know didn't make it that serious.

He took out the knife and just let her fall on the porch, as if she was dead.

Mikael chucked once again as Klaus tried to understand what had just happened he took breathes but seems like he couldn't believe what his father had just done.

Then suddenly I heard something behind me but before I could move Damon stabbed Klaus. He threw Klaus on the floor but I soon threw Damon off of Klaus as Klaus just cried out in pain. In the background I saw Katherine get up I smiled I knew Mikael wasn't expecting that.

"Katherine" He muttered.

"Kaboom" She said as she took out some vervain grenades and threw it at the hybrids.

As I was busy watching what Katherine did Damon got up again reaching for the stake that I had pulled out of Klaus and was next to him, he lunged at Klaus and the stake but before I could tackle him Stefan came out of nowhere and tackled Damon instead. It saved me the trouble of tackling him.

"What are you doing?" Damon said as Stefan tackled him to the ground.

I looked at Klaus and he was looking at me but then our eyes went on the stake and then Mikael.

Klaus got up grabbed the stake and lunged for his father stabbing him as they flew in the air and landed on the grass outside the Lockwood house. I used my vamp speed and appeared beside Klaus and Mikael who now had the stake in him and was crying out in pain as Klaus stood up and look at me for a moment before bring his attention to his father now staked not to mention he started to catch fire and burn.

I held Klaus' hand as we watched his father burn, but not burn completely. Finally it was over, Klaus finally to a sign of relief the first one since his father had been hunting him down I assume.

He was still holding my hand when he vamp sped us back into the Lockwood house, just in time for Damon to utter some words to his brother.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon said with Stefan still on him, probably because Damon didn't understand what just happened.

"He's earned his freedom" Klaus said beside me as Stefan got up and walked over to where Klaus and I were standing.

"Thank you my friend, you no longer have to do as I say" Klaus said as he uncompelled Stefan. "You`re free"

Stefan took a sign of relief he was finally free, I smiled everyone was happy well except Damon. Stefan then looked back down where he had last seen his brother who was now gone.

Stefan turned back to Klaus, as if he knew that something had gone wrong in the plan and that he was responsible, Klaus smiled at Stefan knowing that Stefan had been loyal to him and not his family.

Klaus still holding my hand smiled at me as Stefan disappeared. "Thank you for all you did tonight for me I know that you do want Kol back that was why you were here in the first place"

"Yes Klaus that is why I came to mystic fall but after what your father said to you it wasn't just about Kol anymore it was about helping family" I said smiling at Klaus as he smiled a smile that I was sure I hadn't seen since I first met him and we loved each other.

"Thank you, now let's go home" He said as his smile seemed to get wider which I didn't think was possible. "Tomorrow morning we are going to see Kol and bring our family back to my house, I will reunite our family now that Mikael is gone forever"

I smiled back at him not only was I happy that I was going to get to see Kol again but tonight had been a great bonding experience for Klaus and I. Him knowing that I was always going to be there for him and we trusted each other like siblings should. We trusted each other and I would make sure that Klaus wasn't alone for the rest of his life even though I have been for the past century. Tonight made me have a deeper understanding of why Klaus is the way he is, who made him that way and that he was finally free of him once and for all.

We arrived at his mansion late he showed me to the room that he had for Kol and thought I would like to stay here, since tomorrow Kol would be with me in the room. The thought of Kol and I being together again made me almost too happy to sleep but instead it made me have the best night sleep since Kol had been daggered.

**Thank you everyone for following, favouriting and reviewing I appreciate all of them. I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow so be ready!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay thank you all of the reviews, I said I would update the next day and that is what I am doing I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

In the morning Klaus got me up early, I would have thought that I would have been up early but apparently not. So as we arrived at the parking lot where Klaus had left the truck with all the coffins of his siblings he called Rebekah to see where she was and inform her that their father is dead. She never picked up but one of the times that he had been calling her, he recieved another call from Stefan.

"Stefan miss me already" Klaus said as he answered Stefans call, I chuckled a little Klaus was really good at sarcasm.

"I'm just calling you to thank you for my freedom" I heard Stefan said on the phone, something in his voice made him sound like he was hiding something I looked at Klaus he was smiling he didn't seem to pick up on it so I let it go.

"I like to believe I'm a man of my word" He said looking at me as he spoke I gave him an eye brow he smiled. "More or less

"The thing is it came at too high a price" I heard Stefan said and I did not like where this was headed, something was up there was no letting it go now. "You took everything from me Klaus"

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me resentment gets old" Klaus said as we approached the truck where Klaus had his family in I was smiling but apart of me was telling me that it was a little premature.

"You know what never gets old" Stefan said at the other end of the phone I was starting to get concerned and when Klaus opened the back of the truck up my worst fear was real. "Revenge"

I couldn't believe what had happened, Stefan had taken Klaus' family including my darling Kol from his hiding place. This was so much worse than having Klaus having his family and I just now know where it was. I knew that if Klaus had his family that he would eventually undagger them but with Stefan it was the unknown. Part of me wanted to rip his heart out and tear him limb from limb but the other part of me felt like crying, my heart which had started to have hope of Kol and I being together again it was dashed. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out again.

When I looked at Klaus there was no part of him that was heart broken he wanted back at Stefan yesterday. It was a similar look to what I saw last night when he was talking with his father.

"No" Klaus said with his teeth clenched, he looked like he was about to kill someone anyone and I knew he was going to hurt the people Stefan cared about or once cared about.

"What's the matter Klaus?" He said as if it was just Klaus with the problem the only reason I wasn't saying anything was my heart was controlling me at the moment but I knew that I would soon have my anger take over. "Missing something?"

"What are you doing?" Klaus said I admit I wished I could say the samething to Stefan but at the moment my tougue was tied.

"I'm just enjoying my freedom" Stefan said I could not believe him being so arrogant, he was being just like Klaus. I wondered what he though he would gain from this leverage, getting his way to leave everyone he knows alone.

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met" Klaus said angrily.

"That makes two of us" I finally got the courage to speak.

"Oh so you were going to keep your promise to your sister in law, didn't think you had it in you" Stefan said as he seemed to have heard what I said. "You do that and you'll never see your family again"

Stefan was really getting on my nerves like Klaus did, he seemed to be trying to out bad the villian, knowing Klaus it wasn't going to work.

"I wonder Klaus, as someone who's always one step ahead for 1000 years" Stefan continued but he was right he has always been one step ahead and had a counter move for every move someone else made. "Were you prepared for this?"

Angrily Klaus hung up the phone, it seemed like Klaus was not prepared but I knew that he had a plan now for whatever Stefan would do.

"Come on love I have a plan so we can get your husband my brother along with the rest of my family back" He said as I grabbed his hand he looked at me I nodded, I was going to try helping Klaus then if that didn't work I was going to persuade Stefan on my own to get Kol back.

Klaus as always was going to use violence, it was something he knew and was familar to him. It was a method he always used to get what he wanted which is why there have been people wanting to kill him for 1000 years, but Stefan was obliously the first one who did something like this. Klaus wasn't taking any chances he was going to do anything to get his family back as always.

He was going to get one of his hybrids to follow Elena, with Tyler's help get Jeremy off vervain and I could tell he had some other plans, he seemed to be just getting started. I knew that once Klaus started he would not stop till he got what he wanted and for Stefan, Elena and the people they care about I had a feeling that someone was going to end up dead, I just didn't know who.

He asked me if I wanted to join him, he was going down to the grill see what would happen when everyone saw him there would they think that he was going to do something. He said he was but first he was going to have a little fun.

I smiled I knew what fun Klaus meant when I was in love with him, he was beyond fun but this time there would be no kissing involved between us. He knew that but I knew that he wanted to after hearing somethings from last night I knew he still had feelings for me and he wanted to act on the but deep deep down he knew that Kol would make him pay for it. Yes he couldn't be killed but Kol would make him wish he could be, he was jealous of Kol being with the girl he wished he could have. On the way to the grill we started talking about us, back when we were together. But we weren't completely alone, one of Klaus' hybrids followed closely behind us.

"I know that you want to do anything and everything to get Kol back" He said as I looked at him this was something that had already been stated. "As I found out last night, I don't want to admit it but I am jealous of Kol having you all to himself for all that time"

"I will not tell anyone about you being jealous but you seemed to like telling people about what happened between us" I said as he smiled I knew that was the best years of his existance. "I do miss being with you, Elijah and Kol all three of you together just not being fought over by the 3 originals brothers"

"Yes Katerina and Elena have nothing on you, falling for not only 3 brothers but those 3 brother being originals" He said as I smiled he was right, I was the one who started the trend.

"I don't know if telling you this will come back to haunt me or not but here goes" He looked at me with confusion, but I was going to tell him. "You were the first original brother that I loved, then Elijah and lastly Kol, Kol knows this I told him before we got married"

"He did know that I loved you both before him but he didn't know who first" I said as Klaus got his smile that I hadn't seen since we were in love, which almost made me miss the time where we were in love.

"Well thats good to know I could rub it in there faces but really it wouldn't matter in the end Kol is the luck one he got married to you not Elijah or I" He said as he got a sad look on his face but he seemed to shake it off fast. "You said I was the first original brother you loved was there someone else you loved before me"

I smiled I somehow hoped that this wouldn't be brought up but he had so I was going to tell him. "Yes I loved someone before you, but it was when I was a human you were the first vampire I loved"

"So how did things end with you two?" He asked hopeful that I would answer which I was going to.

"Well I knew him from childhood and our parents thought that we were going to get married because we spent so much time together but when we were in our teens he got called to help his family far away from where we were but he told me he would come back for me, he never did" I said as Klaus comforted me as best me could. "By the time he got back which was after I had been turned, in which I ran away from home, he saw I was gone and moved on then a couple of years before I met you and Elijah I saw him again he had a family he was now in his mid 30 but I had been turned into a vampire when I was 21 he could not believe he was really seeing me but he soon realized what I was and got angry, so for the best I compelled him to think I had come back and that I had got married moved on but never followed up with him"

I took a deep breath. "I told him I was scared of facing him because I had found someone else, while I ran away from home and just need to make amends with him" I said Klaus could tell I was hurting that I loved him and seeing his rejection hurt me, as did me compelling him. "So I forgot him and went on a killing spree turning off my humanity briefly then I met you and you helped me turn it on made me want to love again because you promised me that you weren't going any where"

"I wasn't going to, I wanted to be the guy you found ulitmate happiness in but it didn't happen like that but I have never said this out loud and please don't repeat it to Kol or Elijah" I looked at him with a curious look he just smiled. "Even though you didn't chose me, I was happy that one of my brothers made you the happiest because if I can't have you at least let it be someone in my family"

"I would have thought you would have said the oposite but I know how much you cared for me and to see it be one of your brothers that made me the happiest" I smiled. "You were glad that I kept it in the family am I right?"

He nodded as we reached the Mystic Grill, he held the door open for me as I thanked him. He immediately walked towards Damon and Elena who were by the dart board.

"Don't mind me" Klaus said as we were a few feet away from Elena and Damon, who looked really worried as they turned to see Klaus and I standing as few feet away.

"Klaus" Elena said seemed to be in horror, Klaus just smiled his evil smiled as I chucked. He was really good at making people feel uncomfortable when he wanted to.

"You going to do this in the grill, in front of everyone?" Damon asked as Klaus got a stern look on his face. "It's a little beneath you don't you think"

"I don't know what you're talking about I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate and not to mention my sister" He said as I smiled, Elena didn't seemed to know why I was here with Klaus. "Get a round then would you, Tony?"

As Klaus looked back at his hybrid, I looked over Elena got a look or shear horror as she seemed to recognize him from somewhere.

"I'm suprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour" Damon said, he seemed to not know why Klaus was still here or why I was here with Klaus.

"My sister seems to be missing, you know Rebekah not my other lovely sister here, who is married to my brother" He said with a serious stearn look on his face nothing good could come from that face well nothing Damon and Elena wanted to happen. "Need to sort that out"

"Cute, blonde Bombshell? Psycho?" Damon stated I didn't like the way he was talking about my sister. "Shouldn't be too hard to find?"

"Truth is" Klaus started to say as he walked towards Damon I remained behind him giving some nasty looks to Elena, and Damon I didn't know if he knew what his brother had done but he was going to whether he liked it or not. "I've grown to like your little town, think I might fancy a home here"

He got out a dart from Damon and walked by Damon and Elena, I stayed in my place. "I imagine you're wondering how this affect you" He said smiling. "And the answer is not in the slightest, as long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives however you choose"

He turned back to face Elena and Damon. "You have my word"

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena said very troubled as I smiled and chuckled but Klaus wasn't acting nice like I was just laugh because I knew Klaus was going to hurt someone to get what he wanted and I didn't think she knew what yet.

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan" He said getting up close to Elena, he was starting to make demands.

Damon stepped beside Elena and got between him and Klaus I was now behind Klaus. "Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass" Damon said making sure Klaus didn't get any closer to Elena.

"Well you see that is a shame" Klaus getting quite upset as he made sure I was out of the way, he threw the dart into the dart board as is imbeded itself into the board, good luck getting it out. "Your brother stole from me, I need him found so I can take back what's mine"

"And so I may live up to the agreement that I made with my brother's wife" Klaus said staring right at Damon. "You see with people that help me I keep my word with them"

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem" Elena chirped in as I narrowed my eyes at her, whether she liked it or not she was involved she had no choice in the matter. Klaus seemed to have the same idea he narrowed his eyes as he looked back at her and tried to get in her face but Damon stepped in between them, which didn't stop me from coming up beside Klaus.

Klaus just chuckled, I didn't feel that way at the moment but it was amusing what Damon was doing for Elena. He then came close to Elena and getting a serious look on his face. "Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart" Klaus said making sure he meant business, she didn't seem to like it one bit. The he just smirked, he had big plans for her and her friends if only she knew about them.

I then followed Klaus to the bar where his hybrid had drinks for us, I could tell that Elena and Damon were keeping an eye on us. I am glad they were being paranoid it was good especially since Klaus did have something planed to them, but he wouldn't tell me. We left shortly after finishing our drink, then we watched as Elena and Damon left. Damon took Elena back to her house and Damon drove somewhere else I assumed his house. Klaus told me to follow Damon he had some business to take care of somewhere else.

I followed Damon he went back to his house, I stayed far away to make sure that if he or anyone else came to or out of the house they would not know that i was there. But to my suprise I saw Klaus enter the Salvatore boarding house, he was confusing me now. Making sure I followed Damon when he was going to do it himself. I decided that I should listen to their conversation to see what he was up to.

**Thank you all again for follows faves and reviews, I love hearing how you all think of the story! I will update as soon as I can maybe tomorrow depends if I have time of not I will try!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the new updated chapter it starts with a conversation between Klaus and Damon which Ashley is listening too from outside she doesn't know what there doing or what they are looking like thats why it looks different from other conversations. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for reading. favouriting, following and reviewing!**

"I think its about time we had a drink, don't you"

"I'd say we're overdue"

"Well you've been so busy with all your plotting and scheming"

"You know me- never miss a chance to plan an epic failure"

I chucked as I heard Damon say that it almost worked, ish.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?"

"Well I did have a front row seat to when your sister lied to you, well actually both your sisters, but Ashley did helped you in the end what is it with you and her any way?"

"I trust that she didn't want you to know about what happen when she knew my family all those years ago"

"Yeah she didn't really like me at first"

"There's a shocker, let's just say she had and still does have good taste in men"

"What are you talking about had, well she married your brother so I guess she did and still does"

"Yes my brother and her are married but I do know she didn't tell you about before she met my little brother let alone married him"

"Okay I give up what?"

"You see my youngest brother wasn't the only original brother she fancied"

"Oh are you taking about you?"

"Yes I was the first one of my brothers she loved but not the last, looked like she was the one who started the whole falling in love with brothers it wasn't just Katerina or Elena"

"She really loved you ugh that's the last time I hit on someone I know has connects with you, so she was the first one to love two brother, she started the trend eh?"

"Not completely, I'm leaving out a brother from this story" I could just seem the smirk on Klaus' face as he told Damon. "Oh don't worry you know him well, Elijah"

"Wow you, Elijah and your little brother, three brothers makes me glad I only have one"

"Oh its not all that bad she loved me first but picked the brother she loved last, that's good news for you"

"Thanks for that"

"No problem mate now Ashley she earned my trust back, Rebekah well she's a fickle that one" I am glad Rebekah is not hear to hear him say that but it did make me think where she was. "And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?"

"That's the thing with younger siblings, you just" Damon said chuckling as if he was almost nervous about what he was about to say. "Never know what they're going to do"

Klaus chucked back he didn't sound like he bought that Damon didn't know where Rebekah was and who could blame him, I couldn't.

"Drink?"

I heard Damon get out the drink and the pour them into a glass for him and Klaus.

"Cheers, mate"

"Down the hatch"

"You know we've actually got a lot in common you and I"

"Oh yeah like what, besides loving a girl that ended up liking his brother and in your case brothers"

"Really? heh, well yeah maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother" You got that right count me as one of those people who loathed Stefan at the moment. "Why are you so mad at him? He stole something"

"My family the Originals, I had them daggered and boxed up, waiting the day when I saw fit to wake them and he went in and pinched the bloody lot"

"Of course he did, ah such a buzz kill my baby bro" Really is this some sudden realization. "Well I'd love to find him, just the trouble is I sure as hell don't work for you"

"You know your drink stinks of vervain, so I can't compel you" I smiled I had an idea. "There'd be no point killing you, because you're actually the one with the most hope of getting me what I need and yet it would seem a demonstration is in order"

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan, oh well it seems you people respond best to displays of violence" There it was he already had a plan, but what violence did he have planned. "Why don't you take this as an example of my reach?"

I heard him touching buttons on his phone them heard him speak to whoever was at the other end.

"There he is, so that thing I told you to do, why don't you go ahead and get on with it?" There was no time for me to hear anyone at the other end before he ended the conversation.

The I heard the front door open and Klaus step out, he eyed me and used his vamp speed to get over to me as fast as he could. He told me to stay here see if Stefan comes to see his brother, he said he had something to do.

Once he left Damon called Elena turns out Klaus' message was to run down Jeremy but instead it was Alaric but he had his ring on. Damon then headed over to Elena's house I followed far behind so he wouldn't know I was there.

I didn't bother listening to what they had to say I didn't really care, I wanted to know what Klaus' plan was he told me some of it but I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. I thought he could trust me since he didn't tell me his plan, I could tell a part of him still didn't trust me and there was a part of me I don't know how big that didn't trust him either. I just needed his help getting Kol back from Stefan but if he wasn't going to let me in on it I was going to have to do things my way which meant not including Klaus if I did find Kol and his siblings.

But while trying not to listen I heard something about Rebakah, Elena had daggered her and she was in the Salvatore boarding house. Elena wanted to give her back and hopefully it would get Klaus to ease up. Yeah, ease up for what a day, Klaus wanted all his family back not some. Now I knew I had to do things on my own, find Stefan maybe make a deal with Klaus if he let me. That or persuade him to let me see Kol, he knew I couldn't undagger him but maybe he would let me see Kol.

Then I saw Elena come out of the house she was talking to Bonnie about her dream that had 4 coffins in it. Bonnie said that she knew where Stefan was this was my chance I had been waiting for. I knew that if I called Klaus this would get ugly but if it was just me it would not end up that badly. I followed Elena and Damon to an old abandon house it seemed to be giving off some major vibes, the witches were burned here all those years ago he wanted them to keep them safe from Klaus even if he came to the house he wouldn't be able to see them. I had to give Stefan some credit it was a very clever plan. I stayed far away as I could but close enough that I could hear what they were saying.

I heard Damon cry out in pain like if one of us walked into the sunlight, seems like the witches didn't like him being there so he waited outside while Elena went to see if Stefan was there.

"Stefan"

"Go away" Seems like Stefan didn't want Elena to be involved but not like before.

"You shouldn't be here Elena" I heard Stefan say as I watched as i was not the only one listening in.

"Stefan I need you help, Bonnie said that you would be here"

"Well Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets"

"Listen you need to give Klaus his family back"

"Oh really? Is that what I need to do"

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car" There was a pause like Stefan didn't seem to care. "Don't you get it, Stefan he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants"

"Elena stop talking" I had a hard time not chuckling when I heard him say that. "I'm not giving Klaus anything"

But I hoped that Stefan would let me see Kol, if he knew I wasn't with Klaus anymore maybe it would happen.

"Are you listening to me? He's going to kill Jeremy"

"Not really my problem" I had to cover my mouth I was laughing so hard at what Stefan just said before Klaus compelled Stefan he loved Elena and would do anything for her and her family.

Then I heard a slap I guess Elena didn't like that comment Stefan had just given.

"You can go to hell" Wow hard to believe these two were once in love.

Elena then went back up the stairs to talk to Damon.

"That didn't go over well"

"Don't even get me started Damon"

"Let me try to talk to him"

"You can't get in"

"Here take my car keys, you go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine" He said walking away as he got ready to go in the house I couldn't wait to see what he was going to do.

Then I heard him scream and then a thud a couple more then finally a last thud as if he made it to the basement. Very impressive Damon the things you can do when you are motivated.

"Wow that was impressive" My words exactly. "But the coffins aren't here, so you can go away now"

Dang it, I thought to myself I needed to talk to Stefan but I need to know where Kol was first.

"I don't care about the coffins, we need to talk" Damon said panting then I hear him yell out in pain.

"Ok, lets talk"

"Nothings ever easy with you is it?" I heard Damon say as I heard a lot of thuds, some pain sounds and then they were both outside.

Then to my suprise Damon knocked his brother over snapped a stick off a tree and stabbed his brother. I thought Kol's family had sibling problems, nevertheless brotherly love at its finest.

"That was for screwing up my plan, you stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family why? it doesn't make sense answer me"

"Piece by Piece, Klaus took everything from me, I'm doing the same to him"

"But I had him Stefan, why'd you screwed it up"

"I did it you save you"

"What?" and I repeat what?!

Stefan took the stick out of him as they were both on the ground.

"No, no way, you didn't do this for me" Damon said angry.

"He was one step ahead of us, if Klaus died his hybrids would have killed you" Stefan stated.

"When are you going to get it through your head" as Damon stabbed Stefan again. "Stop saving me"

I laughed as Damon walked away from Stefan, but he stayed with his brother. He didn't say another word till it was dark.

"You know what I can't figure out, why save me?" Damon asked. "Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience, is the switch on is the switch off?"

"Do you have somewhere you need to be Damon?" Stefan asked a little annoyed

"Ah, deflection thats not going to work on me I invented that" Damon smirked.

"We're done, can't you just go away" Stefan said still annoyed.

"Not until you tell me why you saved me, you owe me that" Damon pointed out.

"I don't owe you anything" Stefan stated.

"Fine, next question why did you steal the coffins?" Damon asked.

"Because Klaus' family is one weakness I can use against him" Stefan replied.

"Use against him to do what, you're not going to kill him you know how I know cause there was only one way to kill him and you blew that to save me" Damon replied confused.

"You're wrong Damon, Klaus doesn't just get to live forever, there's another way there has to be" Stefan said frustrated.

"Fair enough, whatever your doing I want in" Damon added.

"I don't need your help" Stefan replied.

"Really last time I checked you were hiding out in a haunted house" Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm in this alone, Damon" Stefan stated once again.

"You go after Klaus your going to have to be cutthroat and devious, I'm so much better at it that you" Damon replied, I would say that was true. "Come on brother, what do you say, if your going to keep saving my life at least make it for good reason"

"You want in huh?, Ok but its just me and you, Elena stays out of it deal" Stefan added.

"Hey want about me" It was my turn to act.

Then turned as they saw me and they were not happy.

"Oh you again I thought you were married, not to mention was once into Klaus which is weird why are here I thought you were staying away from me?" Damon said rolling his eyes.

"I am married and what happened with Klaus was a long time ago but that is the exact reason that I am here, to offer you my services" I pointed out.

"Your services aren't needed, go back to your master, there's nothing here for you" Damon replied, I shook my head.

"I don't work for Klaus and I though you two were smarter than that, I thought you knew the reason why I was helping Klaus there was only one reason" I replied smiling.

"Your husband Klaus' brother, oh you want to have him back don't you?" Damon said smirking almost chuckling, I glared at him.

"Yes I do but I am willing to make you a deal, seeing as how I am much older and stronger than you both and Klaus is just a phone call away" I said with a smirk on my face I was starting to feel like Klaus. "I suggest you listen to what I am offering unless you want things to get messy"

They looked at each other they knew that I could easily take them down, that and call Klaus afterwards and tell him about them. They did not want to face Klaus along with me they would both be dead. But what Damon didn't know was the coffins were in the house and Stefan knew that Klaus would get inside the house and find where they were easily. Damon nodded, Stefan sighed loudly he saw no other way but to here me out.

"Okay good boys, well I am offering my services to you and I will continue to work with Klaus so you know what he is up to at all times being one step ahead of him and anything you want me to do for you to get back at Klaus, finding out anything you want to know I will help you all I can without any questions asked" They seemed to like the offer I was putting on the table but they were waiting for that I wanted. "In exchange I would like to see Kol, just spend sometime alone with him while he is daggered seeing as how you don't want Elena knowing and neither of us can undagger him without dying, I just want to be apart of the plot to get back at Klaus he has left the man I love daggered in a coffin for 100 years"

"I miss my husband I just want to see him being without him the pain is excrutiating, I will help you any way you want I just want to see him talk to him for a while" I said as I looked at the two of them they seemed willing to accept the deal. "Please"

"Anything we want you to do to get back at Klaus you will do and all you want is to see your husband?" I nodded they looked at each other and seemed to be in agreement as they walked over to me.

"Deal" Stefan said holding out his hand as I shook it, I was full of happiness for the first time in a century. "Follow me"

As I followed Stefan back into the house Damon pointed out that he isn't exactly welcome but Stefan said just come inside we all want the same thing. At first it didn't look like Damon was buying it but he came inside any way trusting that what his brother meant was really true.

We got back down to the basement and there was nothing, no coffins nothing.

"Have a look" Stefan said as Damon and I looked seeing nothing.

"What?" Damon said as he and I looked back at Damon seeing empty space. "Klaus is allergic to dust"

"I wish" I said sarcasticly.

"Mmm look again" Stefan said as he looked from Stefan back to the once empty space, 4 coffins now appeared like I had originally thought witches making sure the unwanted never saw the coffins.

"Clever Stefan witches right?" I asked he nodded.

"Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do, they're using their powers to hide the coffins" Stefan stated I had to admit it was a brilliant idea.

"So if he comes in the house" I replied.

"He won't be able to find them" He said Damon seemed impressed.

"So I guess you want some alone time with you husband right" Damon said to me he looked over at me i just stared at the coffins finally after 100 years Kol was a few feet in front of me. "Hello Ashley can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you fine Damon it's just after being without him for 100 years and now he is a few feet away from me I just can't believe it" I said smiling the biggest smile since the last time I saw him.

"Yeah okay well lets go Stefan leave her to her husband" Damon said turning around.

But before Stefan turned around he said something to me. "Thanks you, considering Klaus is technically your brother but he did have your husband in a coffin for 100 years"

"Yeah no kidding thank you so much Stefan this means so much to me I will call you later tonight hopefully once I have my moment" I said walking over to one of the coffins. "I honestly hated Klaus just as much as you do now when I found out what he did and the homecoming party was hard for me but I wanted him back enough that I would do anything and considering it wasn't Klaus that let me see Kol I am going back to hating him but only hating him like a sibling"

"Okay your welcome talk to you later" he said as I opened the coffin that I stood in front of and I smiled as I found myself looking down and seeing Kol. I touched his face with my hand and I coudn't believe it after all this time he was right here. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, I could not wait for the day where Stefan and Damon would undagger the rest of his siblings.

"Kol, I miss you so much I can't believe your infront of me right now" I just stared at Kol. "Your brother is so selfish he only cared about him having his family back and not that I would have you back, but we are going to get back at him and when you are undaggered, you and the rest of your siblings can have your shared of pay back, no one especially me is going to stop you I might join you"

"I don't know what Stefan's plan is but I have a feeling I am going to be able to see you not this you but the real you, the amazing wonderful, sexy, gorgeous, vampire husband of mine and you have a lot to make up for it will have been 100 years so we might want to find a place away from everyone else or we could make them hear it your choice" I said smiling. "I will see you soon Kol I love you and I miss you"

For the next few hours I just stared at Kol, looking at him part of me was tempted to pull the dagger out but I knew what would happen. Considering we were so close to seeing each other again I wasn't going to waste it because I was think only about myself.

I looked at my phone it was now after 1 in the morning I wondered it Stefan was awake. But before I could call Stefan I was getting a call from Klaus, oh great just who I needed to talk to, not.

"Hey Klaus do you have some news?"

"Yes turns out our sister has been in the basement of the Salvatore home for a while since homecoming apparently"

"Really well I must have left before she was dagger because I heard nothing no comotion from upstairs I guess they waited till I was gone"

"Smarter that we give them credit for now did Damon lead you to Stefan"

"Sorry no, nothing new in that area but there is something I hear from Elena when she was talking to Bonnie, it turns out Bonnie has been having dreams about 4 coffins "

"Really well thats interesting anything special about the coffins does she open one of them"

"Yeah and your in the coffin"

"Well that is interesting I think more might be needed to find out why?"

"I agree so is the something you wanted me to do today or tomorrow?"

"Yes tailing Damon will no longer be a requirement anymore it doesn't seem to be helping and it is wasting you as a valible resource seems like Elena knows where Stefan is"

"Really well thats odd since I was with Damon and I don't think she would have gone anywhere without Damon are you sure? I agree so what do you want me to do tomorrow?"

"Yes it is the one thing I am sure of love, I don't know yet you are coming back to my mansion aren't you?"

"Yeah soon I just am taking a walk to clear my head and fortunately for me I ran into some wonderful people not so fortunate for them but I will be back there soon"

"Alright love I will talk to you tommorrow night"

"Later Klaus"

As I ended my conversation I took a sigh of relief I did it my first interaction with Klaus since making the deal with Stefan and Damon. I stood up and called Stefan to see what he wanted me to do tomorrow or ever if he an idea for me to do tomorrow.

"Ashley I beginning to wonder if you had fallen asleep in the basement of that house"

"Fortunately no and Klaus called and your are not going to like what he said"

"Okay tell me what happened"

"Elena gave Klaus Rebekah"

"She what? Great Awesome that is why she isn't involved she seemed to let her feelings for her family get in the way"

"She's not the only one"

"Yeah but at least I am working with mine now"

"Yeah and me so any ideas what you want me to do tommorrow?"

"I don't know yet you should just go get some sleep I will call you tomorrow to let you know"

"Okay later"

"Night"

I didn't want to leave Kol but I had to I looked at him one more time and this time kisssed him on the lips it was a little different now than before. But it was him nevertheless, I closed the coffin and ran all the way to Klaus' mansion where he was just getting back with Rebekah he had her undaggered.

"Look who back Ashley our sister Rebekah, welcome home sister welcome back to our other sister" He replied, he seemed to be in a better mood than before.

"Yeah, thanks I am really tired so see you in the morning" I said walking closer to the stairs.

"Yep night love, I don't supposed you want some company tonight" He looked at me hopeful.

"No Klaus, good night" I said as he smiled.

"Night love" As he turned his attention back to Rebekah.

As I made my way up the stairs I heard him talk to Rebekah.

"Home sweet Home, only took 1000 years and to think I was counting on you being here with me. But that's all ruined now isn't it?"

"I'm so sorry, sister. We'll meet again one day"

I think Klaus did not want to dagger Rebekah but he had to somehow. I almost fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow but instead my mind when to Kol thinking about him lying in that coffin in the abandon house. I wished so much for him to be here beside me but it wasn't part of the plan. I slept well knowing Kol would be with me soon.

**This chapter was a little bit longer than most of the other chapters, so enjoy the longer chapter! I will try updating soon, tomorrow if I have time and yeah thanks for the love towards this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I hope you all liked the latest chapter I am updating sooner just for you wonderful people reading, favouriting, reviewing and following! I love seeing that U have new favourites, follows and reviews! So thank you for reading enjoy this chapter!**

I woke up I heard Klaus and his hybrids working downstairs, he was renovation the house for his family, but will his family want to live in a house with him. Kol, I know would not at first but I might be able to convince him if I wanted to which I am not feeling like I want to be. I looked at my phone there were no calls from Stefan so I decided that would have a shower before heading down stairs to see Klaus or before I called Stefan and see what he wanted me to do today.

I just relaxed in the shower trying to take in everything that was happening, I would soon be with Kol, Stefan would get his revenge against Klaus and so would his siblings that he has been carting around in boxes. I didn't know if Stefan or Damon had a plan to undagger all of Klaus' sibling but when it came time I wanted to be there to make sure that it was Kol they undaggered, even thought they don't know him I will convince Kol to listen and do what they said I could always get Kol to do whatever I wanted.

When I stepped out if the shower, I had a towel around me and I was getting some other clothes that I had kept there of Rebekah's that I saw, I knew she wouldn't mind we were sisters after all.

"Well look who looks good in a towel?" I heard a voice say from the door way, I looked to see Klaus leaning against the door frame smirking.

"Klaus what are you doing?" I said making sure I was covered up in all the right places. "I am getting dressed"

"Well I was just coming up to talk to you about what I need you to do today" He said smiling. "And to my suprise you were in the shower so I decided to wait don't worry I didn't see anything I shouldn't have"'

"You better not be lying Klaus, Kol will make you wish you could die if he finds out if you saw something you weren't supposed to" I said putting a blanket around me before he got any ideas. "You could have made your self known earlier"

"I could have but I also could have waited to let you know I was there, then I would have definitely seen something I shouldn't have" He said as he smirked even wider.

"I would have killed you if you said anything later that you did, now what would you like me to do today?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well today I am giving you the day off I have hybrids doing my dirty work today" He said. "You can do what you want spending the day with me is something I would enjoy"

"Okay I will think about it but first please can you leave so I can get dressed" I said as he smiled.

"Oh yes see you downstairs" He said leaving the room and going downstairs.

Wow he was unbelievable he almost saw me naked I knew he wanted to but Kol would kill him. To make sure he didn't come in unanounced again I got changed in the bathroom. Then I dried my hair and I was now ready to face Klaus after the almost awkward moment that he almost planned. I grabbed my phone so that if Stefan called or if I called him I would be away from the listening ear of Klaus or his hybrids.

As I walked down the stairs I wonder what it would be like to walk down the stairs with Kol and I arm and arm, husband and wife together. Not having to worry about whether he would get daggered by Klaus go on living lives as normal as we could for vampire. I think we would need to not be living in Mystic Falls I think he would agree with me on that one.

I walked into a room where Klaus was, his hybrid working around him as soon as he saw me he smiled.

"Well there she is all dressed and ready for the day" He said standing still as I came towards him. "Have you thought about spending the day with me love?"

"Maybe I just want to relax for a little while" I said looking around.

"I get it this isn't exactly the best place to relax I understand maybe later" He asked hopefully.

"Yes definitely later" I said smiling, as I left the mansion but on my way out I heard Klaus talk to someone that wasn't his hybrid soliders.

"I'm suprised you're still in town"

"I live here, Klaus"

"Well if we're playing this game, then uh I was hear first" Klaus said which was true he and his family lived here with the werewolves, until he and his siblings were turned into vampires.

"You know I don't like your hybrid friends, they're everywhere, kind of like fleas, I want them gone I do how ever like your brothers wife nice girl maybe I will make a deal with her and give her, her husband back"

"Yeah, well uh I kind of like having them around and don't you dare" Klaus said Stefan didn't seem to like that very much. "You know, I'm hurt I hoped that, uh I'd free you and we'd pick up where we left off, but there you are guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure so much for friendship"

"Well why not I mean that is the reason she is helping you have your family back so she can have her husband back if I helped he she won't need to help you anymore"

"What makes you think she doesn't want to help me because she cares about me"

"Oh please you are fooling yourself if you don't think that the only reason she is here is to get her husband and go, oh right cause you two were once in love last time I checked that was over 800 years ago move on Klaus she made her decision"

"Well Stefan your one to talk with the whole Elena thing if you leave it any longer it will end up like what you just described for me 800 years, but then again you only care about getting back at me"

"You know about that you said earlier about friendship Klaus in a normal friendship friends don't strip friends of there free will"

"Ok granted yeah that was a little extreme but I get a little moody, just ask my siblings" what was he getting at, and no kidding he gets moody. "Speaking of whom isn't it time you handed them over?"

"Klaus get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself"

"Hmm you see if you contine to threaten me, I'm going to be forced to retailate, kill people and it'll get messy again"

"Do whatever you want I really don't care or you know what maybe I do, yeah maybe I care so much that I drop Elijah into the arctic" Don't you dare Stefan, deal is off if you do and I will take the coffins from you and give then to Klaus.

"Well maybe I'd be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours"

"Try me, Lets find out"

"Is everything ok" I heard one of his hybrids say.

"Everthings fine Mindy, Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point"

Then I heard a slash as if someone just cut of someones head and a thud, I looked in the hybrid was lying on the floor while Stefan looked on Klaus did not seem to like it.

"Well, one down you may want to, uh, send the rest of them away before it gets messy again" Stefan said as I left once I saw what he had done.

As I walked back outside Stefan spotted me and tapped me on the shoulder I turned but before I said anything he put his finger on his mouth and motioned me to follow him.

He lead me to the abandon house then turned around as smiled happily as if he won something which he technically did.

"So what was that all about?" I asked him.

"Well when we got here this morning there was one of Klaus' many hybrids snooping around but he's dead now just like the one back at his house" Stefan replied, not amused.

"Wow you want him really bad I didn't think it meant this much to you" I said, I guess I underestimated Stefan

"Well it does are you ready to go all out I want him to suffer for all the times he was controlling me and made me do whatever he wanted me to do" Stefan replied, I smiled I was more than ready.

"Okay yeah I want to do whatever it takes to get back at Klaus he made me suffer for a hundred year so yeah whatever" I said as I notice that it seemed he would do anything to make Klaus pay. "You seem way more determine than me why is that after having him make you suffer for maybe a year"

"Well its not the length its more about what he did he took everything from me same as you now its our turn to get back" Stefan pointed out.

"Alright so what do you want me to do today since Klaus has me on the off day" I replied.

"Really he still does care about you doesn't he?" Stefan said suprised.

"Yeah and you want to know what is the worst part while I am planning this get back at Klaus thing with you I was at his house with him, and this morning after I finished having a shower he almost saw me naked I just don't know what to do about him I sort of have a feeling he maybe likes someone else but then he does what he did this morning which confuses me because he knows he and I will never work" I ranted a little.

"All the more reason to act fast which is what I started doing by making him get rid of his hybrids now or bad things will happen but today you are with me helping me find out more way to get back at Klaus" Stefan replied.

"I can do that any ideas so far?" I asked him.

"Well I was thinking about his hybrids if he doesn't get them out of town I kill them and then he will need more so he will need Elena's blood so I want to see how much his hybrids real mean to him" Stefan said a little deviously.

"Okay I am all in" I replied, I was more than ready to get this plan started.

"Great follow me" Stefan said motioning me to follow him.

We went back down to the basement, where all of the coffins were. I smiled at the one with Kol in it. I felt soon we we would be reunited after a long waited time period.

"So Bonnie thinks that whatever is in this coffin is something that will help us kill Klaus" Stefan said pointing to the fourth coffin.

"Right cause there is Elijah, my husband and his older brother three coffins with his siblings in it but there are 4 coffins in front of us" I said thinking about what Klaus could possibly have in that fourth coffin.

"Yeah and the worst part is it is sealed with a spell and Bonnie can't see to find a spell to open it" Stefan said frustrated.

"Okay so that is a problem what do you want to do?" I asked.

"First I am going to see how much his hybrids really mean to him I am going to take Elena and put him to the test" Stefan said smirking.

"That's is a smart idea you want my help with that?" I asked him.

"No that I can do myself but there is a town gathering that is happening you can go to that while I test Klaus he will probably be there so you can see his reaction when I am on the phone with him" Stefan pondered.

"Alright sounds fun you mind if I stay here till the town meeting tonight?" I asked Stefan, he smiled.

"Nope no problem see you later tonight Ok?" He replied as he walked up the stairs of the house.

"Yeah later Stefan" I said as I smiled and walked over to the coffin Kol was in.

For the rest of the day I spend it talk to Kol about us and Stefans plan to get back at Klaus. I knew that Kol would like it if his brother suffered after all the suffering he caused me and also Kol.

As night came I headed to the mayors house, when I got there I spotted Damon and Alaric walking into the house. Damon was talking about Stefan and was concerned about how far he would go before someone he knew got hurt.

"Hey guys whats up?" I asked they seem suprised to see me there.

"Nothing much well that you don't already know what are you doing here I would think you were out doing Klaus' bidding?" Damon said glaring.

"Yeah well not today Damon he gave me the day off okay" I said smiling smugly.

"Really he doesn't give people days off what's so special about you?" Alaric asked I looked over at Damon he smiled Alaric didn't know about Klaus' family and my past and I have a feeling he was going to tell him.

"Oh that's right Ric you don't know about Ashley and the Originals history?" Damon smirked he was going to tell him whether I wanted him to or not. "Well short version is 850 years ago she knew the original family minus one and the three brothers she did know were fighting over her"

"You mean like they had a thing for you?" He asked to clarify.

I nodded as Damon continued. "Yes Klaus and Elijah first fought over her they both loved her and she couldn't chose until their little brother comes onto the seen and Ashley here was taken by him she ultimately picks him and they get married"

"Klaus and Elijah had a thing for you a long time ago?" Alaric asked but just was trying to rap his head around it.

"Yes and Klaus still does and until Klaus daggered him I think Elijah still did to but I didn't chose either of them I chose the guy that Klaus has had daggered for 100 years and I want him back" I said still very pissed off.

"Okay good to know" Alaric said he seemed to understand that I meant business.

"Okay now that everyone is up to speed what is this really?" I said trying to move on.

"Well it is a council meeting but they always cover it up with a town meeting" Damon said.

"Can't a council meeting ever just be a council meeting?" Alaric asked, doubt it.

Damon shook his head as we headed inside the mayors house, I was keeping my eyes open for Klaus I had a feeling he would be here like Stefan said he would.

I stayed with Damon and Alaric for the time being, till I ran into Klaus then I would spend the rest of the night with him, we walked over to a model of the bridge they were renovating.

"This is the bridge where Elena and Jeremy's parents died in a car accident" Damon said as I kinda of felt sorry for her she had lost almost everyone she cared about within a few years.

"Somethings up with her?" Alaric asked as I looked up at him then to Damon. "Elena, something more than usual, do you know what it is?"

I looked at Damon closer as Alaric asked "I'm sure it starts with a Stef and ends with a an" Damon said taking a drink from his glass, I didn't completely believed him I seemed to have an idea when people were lying or not telling the whole story and Damon was hiding something. I'm gonna go get a drink, write a check then we're out"

"I'll come with you maybe write one myself" I said as Damon looked at me with a weird look on his face as we walked away from Alaric. "What?"

"So do you have access to the the family you married into's forture" He asked I gave him a look back.

"Of course I am part of there family and as a member of their family I spend some money when I need to" I said.

"Alright even thought your husband is daggered right now" He said as I punched him a vampire punch I didn't need to be reminded.

"Oww no need to be violent you are a lot older than me" He said holding his hand on the spot on his arm where I punched him.

"True but there is no need to state the obvious especially when it has been that way for a long time" I said giving me a look, he seemed to get it not bring up Kol.

Damon eyes rolled and he found himself looking towards the mayor. Still holding his arm he saw Klaus talking to the mayor and motioned to me as I looked over to see Klaus taking with the mayor.

"Looks like your big bro may have beaten you to signing that check" He said smiled.

"Maybe lets go see unless you want me to punch you again" I said he shook his head as we made our way to where the mayor and Klaus were standing talking.

"Look at what the cat dragged in" Damon said as he looked at me as I held my fist at him again, he was trying not to get punch maybe. "Nice vest"

"Well thank you very much, good to see you Damon" Klaus said as he made eye contact with me he smiled. "Ashley very nice to see you have you met the mayor"

"No I don't think I have" I said I had a feeling Klaus was going to introduce me.

"Well Ashley this is Carol or to most people Mayor Lockwood, Carol I would like you to meet my sister in law" He said as she looked suprised.

"Sister in law so are you married to Elijah?" She said as I smiled and before I could answer Klaus spoke.

"Nope Elijah tried but Ashley here was more interested by my younger brother, you haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet" Klaus said as I got a sad look on my face, trying not to think about Kol not being here. "He is not here tonight"

"Oh but you miss him" She said I tried not to be angry of course I missed him, but she didn't know that I had been without him for 100 years, I didnt even know if she knew Damon, Klaus and I were vampire but she was the mayor she knew they existed.

"I do it has been a while since I last saw him but I hope to see him soon" I said looking at the Mayor I didn't dare look at Damon or Klaus.

"Why Damon what happened to your arm?" the mayor notice damon holding his arm.

"Oh well Klaus' lovely sister in law punched me but I have to admit I had it coming" Damon said looking over at me he smiled I smiled as a thank you to him for telling her what really happened.

"Damon you should learn not to mess with my dear sister she has a bit of a temper I assume you were taking about my brother" He said looking over to Damon and his arm, he just smiled.

"Yes I was she made me wish I hadn't" Damon said.

"Yes she is very protective of people talking about my brother" He looked over at me I was giving him a look. "Anyway Carol and I were just discussing whether you'd be tonight's other big benefactor"

"What do you say Damon?" She said. "Klaus has made a very generous pledge, you know how were chomping at the bit to begin the renovation"

"Hmmm Carol don't take this the wrong way but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immoral hybrid who ruined your son's life" Damon said oh so she knew about Damon and knew about Klaus well she can put the pieces together about where Klaus' brother was.

"Oh come know some might say I saved it, what with all that nasty full moon business, I never had to go through it myself more than twice to be honest but still, I'm still very sympathetic" He said looking right at the mayor, trying to reassure her maybe.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon and our town" She stated I was a bit confused the only danger was Klaus or Klaus' hybrids.

"From who? His hybrids are the ones the town needs protection from" Damon stated.

"Well I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family" Klaus said as he looked at me and got the his evil smirk over his face and probably thought now would be a good time to clarify that Kol my husband was one of the ones dagger and being kept by Stefan at the moment I wanted to try to stop him but there was no use. "Now that were are back on my family Ashley husband my brother is one of the members of my family Stefan has taken from me"

"Not gonna happen and nice try using your brothers wife against me" Damon said.

I was done I didn't want hear another word of this conversation so I ran off after Damon finished talking. I blocked out every noise I heard trying not to cry being on Klaus' side and being involved with Damon and Stefan's plan was not helping me one bit. I sat down on a bench outside crying, it was useless to try and keep myself from crying.

"Mind if I sit down love" I heard a voice said the only reason I heard it was that it was the same type of voice as Kol's british. I looked up at Klaus I really wanted to just tell him about what I was doing but it was the only was to make sure Kol was undaggered and stayed that way.

**Thanks for reading continue to review, favourite and follow! I love hearing what you all think of the story! I will try to update soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it has been a few days but I am updating and it is a bit of a longer chapter! I thank you all for the reviews and to answer one of you wonderful people; **

**I hadn't really thought about vervain but I think that she knows deep down he would never do it. He would never do that to her because when Kol does come back Klaus would be dead if he did that. Deep down Klaus knows he can't have her but he still tries for the fun of it. That was what I was getting at but she probably should have vervain even though the originals the only ones she would ever get compelled by are her family and never compel her to do something she didn't want to do.**

**Anyway I hope you all like this next chapter I will try updating sooner but sometimes I get busy or I am working on another story! Enjoy!**

I motioned my hand for him to sit, he sat down right next to me. Normally I didn't want him being that close but right now he was my brother and I needed him. So I threw my arms around him and he did the same. I cried into his shirt he didn't seem to mind, but I couldn't tell if he was being the supportive big brother or if he wanted more. After I while I let go of Klaus and faced him he gave me a cloth to wipe my tears I smiled as I wiped the tears from my face. He looked at me it seemed different that before like he was looking at me like I was his little sister that needed her big brother to comfort her. I smiled Klaus seemed to be over me somehow, but who was the lucky or unlucky girl.

"Thanks you for being here with me, I appreciate it Klaus" I said smiled at him.

"Anything for my little sister" He said putting his one arm around me pulling me towards him.

"So who is she?" I asked he looked at me confused.

"Who?" he asked I smiled I didn't know if he realized I knew.

"The girl you like, you have never once in our life time called me your little sister" I said as he knew what I meant. "You have been trying for 900 years to make me yours and suddenly I am just your little sister now, who is she"

"A girl, I don't really want to talk about it right now, after all I was not the one crying" He said as he looked at the tear soaked cloth in my hand.

"I get it but I will find out who she is eventually" I said as he sighed.

"Your right about one thing love, I should be a good big brother and be kind to my sister instead of trying to be with her myself" He said wow it was the first time I think he has admited it to me and maybe even himself. "You are my sister and nothing more I love my little sister, my brother is one lucky guy"

"He is but not right now" I said looking at him. "I know you were jealous of him and I is that why you daggered him?"

"Mostly I wanted you all to myself and forget about your happiness I saw the way you looked when Damon said you couldn't have him back you love him so much I will never be able to come between you two I thought I could but that is not going to happen" Klaus replied sadly.

"Thank you Klaus you are being a great big brother" I said smiling I could tell he wasnt like this always.

"Yes but I don't want anyone seeing a soft side of me you and some of my family have seen it, I don't want anyone else to know okay" He said as I smiled and hugged him.

"Yep thank you again" he nodded.

Damon appeared in front of us moments later, he looked worried.

"Mind if I borrow Klaus for a minute?" Damon asked I was about to answer but once again Klaus cut me off.

"Sorry mate but anything you say to me can be said in front of my lovely sweetheart of a little sister" He said.

"Fine but lets go somewhere private" Damon suggested Klaus motioned for him to lead the way as he helped me up and we followed Damon back into the mayors house, he lead us into a room.

"What now?" Klaus asked annoyed. "You just pulled me away from a lovely conversation I was having with my sister who misses her husband"

"Stefan just grabbed Elena" Damon said as he closed the door, so that is his big plan.

"What? He's getting desperate" Klaus said smirking.

"He's gonna try to use her against you, do what he says get rid of your hybrids" Damon strongly urged Klaus.

"Or what?" Klaus said looking up at Damon. "Stefan would never dream of killing her"

"Are you sure about that?" Damon said. "He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a council party, he operating on crazy right now"

Klaus looked at me he had a huge grin/smirk on his face as he turned to face Damon and I tried not to laugh. "Well crazy or not that kind of love never dies" He said looking at me, he loved me it just wasn't the same kind of love as before. "I should know, he's bluffing"

"Maybe he is maybe he isn't, but if you don't want to believe him believe me" Damon said as he got close to Klaus I was wondering what he was going to do. "I know my brother better that anyone and right now I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this, so if he says blink I suggest you blink"

Klaus just looked at Damon then grabbed my hand and left the room, I didn't know what he was going to do. Whether it involved calling Stefan to see if he was bluffing but the last time Klaus tried to call someone on their bluff he was wrong and knowing what Stefan said to me this morning he was definitely not bluffing.

I was going to say something but before I could Klaus' cell phone rang I saw the caller ID it was Stefan, nothing good was going to come from this, Klaus smiled and answered the phone.

"Stefan how nice to hear your voice"

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus"

"Well that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back"

"Okay well then I'm going to drive your blood source off Wickery bridge" He was going to do what, it was the same bridge Elena's parents died driving off what was Stefan doing.

"I don't believe you, Stefan you won't kill her"

Then I heard a crunch then Elena saying no being muffled by a hand over her mouth he was trying to turn her into a vampire. Klaus seemed to understand the same thing I was Stefan was going to turn her into a vampire unless he did what Stefan wanted.

"What are you doing" I heard Elena say in the background.

"What's going on?" even thought I knew Klaus knew what Stefan was up too.

"I just fed her my blood, no more hybrids if she is a vampire"

"You won't do it"

"Really try me because your coffins are next to go" Oh I hoped he was bluffing there.

"Say good bye to your family Klaus" Oh please tell me he was bluffing, I didn't dare look at Klaus I just stared at the ground listening hoping for this not to happen. I heard the engine rev and Elena sounded scared.

"Stefan slow down, Stefan slow down!" She said sounding very scared.

"Fine I'll send them away, you win" Klaus said not liking it on bit.

"Stefan, Stefan stop" She continued to scream.

"Stop the car Stefan" Klaus said as I got really concerned until I heard the screech of tires in the background, Stefan was really good at making people do what he wants.

Klaus hung up the phone looking very upset and almost sad.

I didn't know what to say until he got a call from Tyler that he had had bitten Caroline and he needed his help. I told Klaus I would see him later, he left to help Caroline as he left I wondered if she was the one he liked. It was possible in his own way he was saving her even thought he was probably the reason she was bitten. Saving her even thought it was his fault was in his strange world his was of helping her and hopefully getting her to see that by saving her he was the best thing for her.

I went back to Klaus' house well our house the house he wanted to have his family be a family in. When I got home I went right to sleep from the day I had I couldn't wait to sleep.

In the morning when I woke up I looked at the time it was after 10:30 I told myself not to get up yet. The day before felt like a blur, today was a new day and I felt like spending it in bed, which I almost did. At about noon I finally got up had a shower and got dressed, went downstairs to find no one home Klaus had sent his hybrids away per Stefan's request and Klaus himself was not home. I didn't know what to do today what was there to do, do Klaus' bidding or do Stefan's bidding considering the day I had yesterday I deserved a day off.

So I went for a walk in the woods, trying to clear my head of everything. Trying to tell myself that helping Damon and Stefan would be the best thing for me and would get me closer to having Kol with me. Next thing I knew it was around sunset I didn't realize how long I have been thinking and walking until now. Not to mention the fact that I was really hungry, I wondered if just running around would make me find someone fast but instead I went back to the mansion that Klaus called home to see if he was home so he could help me get a bite.

"Klaus you here" I called out as I entered his house, then he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Yeah need something love?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah do you have any people that I can drink from in your house or around here some where?" I said as he smiled I could tell he had an idea.

"Well love I don't have anyone here but if you want we could go hunting together spend some quality sibling time together" He said upset. "Something to get my mind off the fact that Stefan beat me and my hybrids are no longer in this town"

"Sure that would be nice so where to?" I said as he smiled, he seemed to have an idea of where we should go.

"Follow me" He said as he sped of I was reluctant to follow him at first but I was too hungry to care. He lead me away from Mystic Falls to a bar in a small town.

"Take your pick" He said whispering in my ear, as I looked around at all the people and listened to all the beating hearts pumping blood. I picked a guy on his way out of the bar and compelled him not to scream he didn't. His blood tasted so good I almost ran him dry instead I gave him some of my blood and compelled him on his way.

"You are not the girl I remember when we first met" I heard Klaus say behind me as he finished with him girl.

"Well the lives I took caught up to me so now I just feel, heal them and let them go" I said as Klaus smiled.

"Well I get that and I remember when you were a ripper of your own when you came to see my family you were famous almost but we didn't know who you were at the time but it didn't take long for me to figure it out" He said remember the time we first met.

"Yeah I remember too but I never understood why you liked me so much because of my ripper days" I replied.

"Well I have always been fascinated by vampire that turn into rippers they are beautiful" He said coming closer to me.

"Is that why you liked me at first" I said looking at him as he moved closer to me.

"At first yes it was was drew me to you, you were truly a beautiful ripper" He said as he was now inches away from my face, I wondered what he was up to.

"Klaus what are you doing?" I said as he seemed like he wanted to kiss me, seeing me in my element and reministing about what I used to be made him want me again, great.

"Pretending you were the girl you used to be love, the girl who loved me" He said as he leaned forward maybe trying to kiss me who knows.

"Really but I thought you fancied Caroline now" I said as he heard the name and was taken away from the past.

"Thanks for ruining the moment love and how did you know it was Caroline" He said very curious as he backed away from me so he wasn't so close.

"Well there was how Tyler sounded on the phone when Caroline was hurt you told him to, you wanted to have some moments with her when she was vulnerable" I said smiling.

"You are truly amazing love" He said I smiled again.

"Thank you now I am still hungry so I am going for the next person out of that bar but then I am going home" I said as the door opened and another guys stepped out, I compelled him drank from him let him have some of my blood then compelled him again. I smiled at Klaus as I ran off, he loved seeing what I did when I was feeding on a human. But he couldn't have me only Kol could, he had Caroline to try to woo now not me.

When I got back to the mansion I rinsed the blood off of me in the shower, then I went to bed.

When I woke up it was 11, I wondered who's bidding I was going to do today. Before I could think about it my phone rang, caller ID said Stefan. I listened for Klaus downstairs I didn't hear anything so I answered it.

"Hey whats up?"

"Well Bonnie told Elena about our little plan because apparently she needs her help, she had been having a dream about the coffin and she thinks it can help deal with Klaus but in the dream was her mother and she needs Elena's help finding her"

"Really so you have anything you need me to do?"

"Well I don't know what kind of trouble they are getting into so I will follow them so you nothing I will call you if anything else changes"

"Okay later"

I hung up got up, dressed and went downstairs to a almost renovated house it was looking really nice. I decided that the Grill would be a good place to hang eat something other than people.

When I got to the Grill I saw Alaric having lunch with a women, a doctor I heard him say. I decided that if I was going to talk to him I would do it after she left. Then as she was getting up Damon walked into the Grill I wasn't happy with him at the moment even though he was keeping to the plan so I went over to talk to them.

"Whats her damage?"

"No damage"

"Come on Ric its a fact of life, a girl that hot that smart damage"

"Hey Damon, Alaric" I said as he was in mid conversation with Alaric.

"Speaking of-" He started to say but I stopped him.

"Unless you want a serious beating possibly a neck snapped I suggest you not finish that sentence" I said with my hands on his shoulder pressing down on him.

He nodded. "Wow a girl that can make Damon scared you are awesome if I didn't already tell you that" Alaric said as I smiled and sat down at there table.

"I wasn't scared I just know that the girl packs a mean punch and she would not hesitate to snap my neck and I don't want to have my neck snapped today" Damon clarified but I just shook my head Alaric smiled.

"So you dating her Alaric that's why Damon is talking about damage?" I said as Alaric nodded.

"Well she was called a psycho case by her ex" Alaric replied.

"Doesn't count if its coming an ex" Damon said smiling once again. "Speaking of ex's where is yours"

"Damon you are making it really hard on me not to snap your neck" I said he didn't seem to care anymore. "And I don't know where Klaus is?"

"Yeah that's right because the rest of your one ex are in coffins hidden by Stefan including your husband" Damon said as I punched him.

"Wow that hurt even more that the first one" Damon said grabbing his arm again.

"That's what happens when you get a girl that is older than you by a lot, angry" Alaric said I nodded.

"What about your ex Alaric what would they say about you" I asked him but before he could Damon did.

"Well it's kinda hard to ask them since they are all dead" Damon said as I looked at Alaric he smiled and nodded as I puched Damon once again. "Oww man your strong I'd promise to stop being so annoying but I can't"

"It's true" Alaric confirmed.

"Well as long as I am not the one you annoy or Alaric you won't get hurt" I said as Damon didn't look happy but Alaric was, he smiled. "That and the rest of my extended family Klaus included"

"Well back to ex's she dated the medical examiner so he's dead adjacent" Alaric replied.

"She dated the medical examiner, mmhmm" Damon said as he seemed to know something we didn't. "Well I don't thing he's dead adjacent I think he's just dead"

"What?" Alaric said as we both looked confused at Damon.

"Murdered, sheriff trying to keep a lid on it because he was stalked in the chest like a vampire" Damon replied.

"Well Meredith didn't say anything about that" Alaric replied suspiciously.

"Well red flag number 2" Damon said as I gave him a look and put my fist up, I didn't need him to remind me of red flag number 1.

"Who do you think killed him?" Alaric asked Damon

"I don't know but it I was a cop your sexy doctor lady friend would definitely be a suspect" Damon suggested

Then my phone rang I groaned it was Klaus I really didn't need to talk to him especially since we were just talking about ex's.

"Ooo let me guess Klaus" He said he was going to say more but I held my fist in front of his face.

"Don't" As I walked away from the table hitting the answer button.

"Hey Klaus"

"Well nice to see your up this time love"

"Yeah thanks now is there something you need Klaus"

"Maybe I am going to pay a visit to Stefan but I have a plan for the day I just wanted to let you know it involves my hybrids"

"I thought you kicked them out per Stefan's request"

"Yes well this job is outside of town"

"Really are you going to tell me what it is about?"

"Not really love I just want to tell you to make sure you are available any time I have an idea of a job for you I just don't know when i want you to do it yet"

"Alright I have nothing going on I am just at the grill now so anything you need just call"

"Alright love talk to you later"

"Yeah bye"

I decided to sit at the bar instead of going back to a table Damon and Alaric had both left so I decided to drink a little while I waited for Klaus to tell me what he wanted me to do. Hopefully Stefan didn't call at the same time Klaus did that would be unfortunate. After about 10 minutes and a couple drinks I was feeling a little better part of me wished Damon was still here I needed something to punch someone who deserved it would be nice.

"Is this seat taken love?" I heard a voice say behind me as I was confused as I turned around to find Klaus standing there.

"I though you were going to call me with what you wanted me to do" I asked confused part of it was Klaus' fault the other alcohol.

"Well I just couldn't stay away from your beautiful face" He said with a smile.

"Thanks please sit I'm have some alone time but I feel the urge to punch something or someone since Damon left, can I punch you?" I asked somewhat drunk.

"Okay no more drinks for you, you enjoy Damon the punching bag don't you" Klaus said smirking.

"Yep he makes it really easy on me like earlier I punched him twice but he deserved a lot more" I said I would say I would have punched him about 5 more times then snapped his neck.

"What did he say this time love?" He asked I wasn't going to tell him but why not.

"Well him and Alaric were talking about ex's and crazy ex's and girls with damage" I said he got it right away.

"I see did you talk about me love, since I'm one of 3 ex you have had" He said as I glared at him I really didn't want to talk about this again.

"Yes you came up and so did Elijah even Kol, but he's not an ex he's just daggered in a coffin somewhere" I said no happy.

"Do you plan on telling anyone about your ex when you were a human" He said I really wasn't in the mood to discuss ex's to one of my ex's.

"No all the people that I want to know, know you and Kol" I said but what about Elijah. "Well I guess I could tell Elijah but how can I when he and Kol are still daggered"

"Your an angry drunk aren't you sweetheart?" He said smirking.

"What gave it away my pleasant personality?" I said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm looks good on you love now if you don't mind I have a call to make" He said as I happily thanked him for thinking I did sarcasm well with a smile.

"How's life on the road" I heard him say on the phone I couldn't help but overhear.

"Scenic, how's life in Mystic Falls without any hybrids?" I heard on of his hybrids say on the other line of the phone.

"Boring but for now I have my delightful sister to entertain me" He said looking at me I smiled reluctantly at him and held up my glass and downed it.

"If you want any of us back you just have to say the word"

"There's no need including my sister I've been making friends with the town's civil servants" He said as I looked at him, what friends was he talking about. "There a deputy who's awfully chatty, but useful nonetheless, Are you clear on what you need to do?"

"I've got it covered" He said as Klaus hung up.

"So are you going to tell me what you have your hybrid up to?" I asked him he looked at me and smiled.

"He's paying a visit to someone that will help us get the rest of my family back" He said.

"Is that all you are going to tell me I am family" I said trying to get him to tell me who.

"A mother of a certain witch" Klaus replied.

"Bonnie" He nodded. "So that's why I heard Bonnie lived with her gram before"

"Yep her mother left when she was little and she did a spell on someone I had enough of"

"Mikael so she was the witch that did the spell" he nodded.

"So my hybrid is going to get them to tell me where the coffins are" He said. "One way or another"

"Okay but what did you want me to do?" I asked confused.

"Come with me to get the coffins when my hybrid calls to tell me where they are" Klaus replied.

"Okay so what do we do till then?" I asked, I didn't necessarily want to keep on drinking.

"How about a few games of pool?" He asked.

"I don't think you want to play me I have had a lot of free time in the last hundred year to learn how to play sports and games and I mastered them all especially pool" I said.

"Really how about we play best out of 3 and make it interesting" Klaus replied smirking.

"I'm listening what kind of bet are we taking about?" I asked getting a little suspicious of him.

"That if I win you do anything I want and if you win I do anything you want" He said holding out his hand.

"Deal" I said shaking his hand, I had to win because if he won who knows what he wanted me to do.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! like I said I will try updating soon, I am thinking of posting a Supernatural story but I don't know which one maybe I will post more than one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I am back, I know it has been a few days but I was a little busy but here I am updating for all you wonderful readers, I hope you like this chapter its a little shorter than some of the other ones. And I don't own TVD if I did Kol wouldn't be dead! Enjoy!**

The first game he won but only by 1 ball, only the 8 ball left on the table. The second game I won by a few he still had 2 left on the table when I sunk the 8 ball. He seemed impressed. The last game was like the first only this time I sunk the 8 ball.

"Yeah I told you I would beat you" I replied quite happy with myself.

"I must say that was impressive love, you are very good" He said admitting defeat. "So what do you want me to do for you or to you"

As he got closer to me, I smiled and shook my head this would be the last time he would be this close to me.

"Well you can't do this anymore, no more advances of any nature sexual or other wise" I said as he frowned. "When I see Kol again I want you to leave me alone so I don't worry about you doing something stupid and just be with my husband"

"Alright sweetheart but just know you can't take it back" He said I just shook my head that would never happen. "So how about since we still have some time to kill you let me win back some of my pride back and have the same bet as before"

"Alright but if you win you can not cancel out what I said I don't want you doing" I pointed out.

"Alright sweetheart its a deal" He said winking at me.

This time every game came down to the 8 ball being the only one left on the table. First game I won, second game he won. The last game he ended up winning.

"Well, well, well look at that love I won, now what shall I have you do for me?" He said as his smirk formed on him face. "Oh I know when I have my family back I get to decided when I undagger my siblings especially Kol"

"Klaus please I have waited 100 years to be with him again please don't take that way from me" I pleaded with Klaus.

"Sorry love but you said anything and I want to spend some more quality time with my little sister" He replied.

"Fine but I am not happy about this you are a mean big brother" I said angrily.

"That's what big brothers are supposed to be" Klaus said smirking.

"Yeah but not this mean and not when it comes to who your sibling is married to" I pointed out to him.

"Whatever you say sweetheart your all mine till I haven't decided yet I will let you know" He replied being a little smug in the process.

"Sure you will" I said as he smiled back at me he was having fun but I wasn't this was cruel even for him. He just wants to try and get me to like him again, I won't like him in that way again he doesn't get it. I will only love Kol in that way him and only him.

The his phone rang he answered it and I heard his hybrid say where the coffins were, he smiled as he hung up.

"Come on sweetheart time to see your precious husband again my little brother" He said as he offered a hand as I stormed off out of the grill not happy with him.

I ran to the house but I waited for Klaus before I went inside when he caught up with me he lead the way into the basement as we waited for Damon to arrive.

About 10 minutes later we heard someone enter the house and walk down the stair to the basement I assumed it was Damon. When Damon entered the room where we were told the coffins were Klaus made his entrance as I followed behind him.

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked Damon I rolled my eyes I just wanted to get this done.

"Traffic" I couldn't help but laugh Klaus didn't seem to be in a laughing mood.

"Hiding behind your witchy friends and in squalor no less" He said as he started to scream in pain as the candles in the room ignited.

He kind of deserved it especially since he was making me wait to see Kol again. I looked at Damon he was smiling which made me chuckle, then Klaus looked at Damon as his screaming stopped.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches, not smart" Damon said yeah he was an expert on the subject. "I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here"

"Well you know the funny thing about witches is that living or dead they care about their own" He was still wincing in pain they seemed to be keeping him in one spot and still in pain. "A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants"

As he cried out in pain another time. I looked at Damon he looked at me confused.

"Why aren't they making you hurt?" He asked.

"Maybe because I have had enough suffering these past hundred year than they are putting Klaus through right now" I said as he still was in a sever amount of pain. "Maybe they are helping me by letting him feel the amount of pain as being separated by the one you love"

"And I have no problem killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back as we speak my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line" He continued as a few second after they stopped torturing him and the candles calmed down. Damon looked around not liking that Klaus was now in no amount of pain.

He walked over to Damon. "Now" He said turning to face the witches that had died here. "Please show me the coffins"

A second later three coffins appeared which had Kol, Elijah and Finn in them. But there was a fourth here Damon must have done something with it. I stared at the coffin that had Kol in it I could only stare at him till Klaus undaggered him again who knows how long that was going to be.

"Here we are" Klaus said walking toward the coffins then realized that there was one missing. "Where's the fourth? Show me"

"Well ehh, here's the thing they can't" Damon said standing next to where the fourth coffin used to be. "It's not here"

"What did you do?" Klaus said walking toward Damon not happy in the least bit, I just stood by Kol and breathed I wanted so badly to see him again now.

"Well Bonnie gave me the head's up" He said backing away from Klaus as he came towards him. "I mean I didn't have enough time to get all four, but I did have time to get one"

"I will tear you limb from limb" Klaus said walking closer to Damon in a whispering voice trying to make himself more menacing, I wasn't feeling it. "And only then when you are a writhing mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest"

"Sorry same rules apply" Damon said I smiled they were very good at toying with Klaus and getting him to do what they wanted. "Leverage and all, I know you want your family back both of you but something tells me you want what's in that coffin a lot more"

I wondered what was in the fourth coffin that Klaus wanted so much, his brothers were in these three coffins I was really curious what was in the fourth.

Then Damon left and I helped Klaus then I left him on his own.

"Love what are you doing aren't your going to help me get our brothers back all the way to our house" He asked.

"I did now come get one of your hybrids to help you I am going to thank Stefan for giving me Kol back even though I can't talk to him" I said as I left him with three coffins by himself, he smiled he was impressed by what I was doing standing up to him.

I arrived at the Salvatore house moments later and knocked on the door. Damon answered he seemed surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here, I though you would be with Klaus and your husband now that you got him back"

"Yeah 'well I got him back but while I was playing pool with Klaus we made a bet that the other one could get the other to do something the other one wanted and he won the second time and he said that was wasn't going to undagger him at the moment" I said still upset. "I came to thank you for giving me and Klaus our family back even if he has no intention of undaggering them now"

Damon was about to say something when the door opened and Stefan stepped through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked me

"Your brother just asked me that" I said smirking.

"I see your still alive I assume that means Klaus didn't get his coffins back?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Well don't look so happy, I was only able to get one of them out in time the locked one" Damon responded

"Probably a good choice" Stefan said considering he still wanted them all for leverage.

"That's why I am here to thank you for giving me Kol back even if you didn't want to" I said turning to Stefan smiling.

"Well you deserved him back just not Klaus, so where is he?" Stefan asked.

"Long story short Klaus isn't undaggering him till he wants to we made a bet playing pool" I said annoyed.

"Sorry" Stefan said feeling bad for me.

"Yeah it suck but I still want him to pay so what the next part of the plan?" I asked I wondered what then next part was about.

"Well Bonnie's mom doesn't have any magic so we are screwed their" Damon mentioned.

"Not surprising, its been that kind of night" Stefan said as I nodded.

"Amen to that" I said one of the worst night of these 100 years.

"Is Elena ok?" Damon asked as Stefan turned away from his brother then turned back and punched him I wasn't expecting that, I wish I could punch Klaus now though.

"I take it you two had a heart to heart and I take it you don't want to talk about it, noted" Damon said I had no idea what was going on they seemed to. "So why don't we talk about this?"

He said pulling a dagger out of the back of his pants. I was stunned I didn't know what to say but by the look on Damon's face I wasn't going to like it.

"What did you do" Stefan asked.

"Damon please tell me that is what I think it means" I hoped that it meant Kol was undaggered.

"Sorry but it doesn't I needed an original I knew that would help me, I wrote a note" Damon said apologizing.

"But you could have just mentioned me he would have been glad to help with the Klaus problem" I said trying to give a reason for Kol to be the one undaggered.

"I know but I had a feeling it would be better if we both knew him for the plan sake" He said he was right I just thought that the sight of a dagger would make me feel better, but in this case it was making me feel worse. "But you have a history with him right so it's still good right"

I didn't understand at first but then I realized that I was focusing on Kol so much I didn't realize who he had undagger or well someone else undaggered. "Elijah" I said smiling he was such a great guy and big brother back when I loved him and Klaus part of me was leaning towards Elijah. He would never have daggered Kol, that I knew now I was looking forward to seeing my big brother. "Can you at least let me come with you when you are meeting up with him? I miss him"

"Sure it is the least I can do after not having you husband undaggered" Damon replied as I smiled, but I realized that if I went back to the mansion I would see Elijah and I wanted to wait till tomorrow to see him. "Do you guys mind if I crash on the couch or something I don't want to go back to their house after what Elijah might do to Klaus"

"Sure there are some spare rooms upstairs so you can pick one of them" Stefan said.

"Thanks I look forward to making Klaus suffer tomorrow" I said heading up the stairs. I found one of the spare room and literally collapsed onto the bed, I was looking forward to seeing Elijah. I ended up going straight to sleep.

Klaus POV

I was now back at our house with all my family there well except one. Daniel was helping we put them in a room, in the now finished house I had been renovating. We were all home now as it should be, I wondered if Ashley was coming back even though she was upset with me.

"You have your family back, finally" He said as I turned around and smiled. "You gonna to open them?"

"Not quite yet, I still have some unfinished business to take care of"

"What business?" he asked as we were in the room beside it as he started to cry out in pain I didn't know what was happening till he dropped and Elijah held his heart in his hand.

What was going on how was Elijah undaggered, that stupid Salvatore must have. I really didn't have time to deal with my brother right now what with almost having the Salvatore's give me back what was mine.

"So Niklaus" He spoke.

"Elijah" was all I said.

"What did I miss?" He asked I was still trying to process what was happening I didn't have time to tell him what I had been doing since I daggered him.

"You look surprised to see me, I guess it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest"

"You look like you could do with a drink and we have a lot to discuss so shall we?" I motioned to the table but apparently Elijah had other plans.

He punched me repeatedly and then through the newly renovated door, this was crossing a line.

"Easy I just finished renovating" I said it was my turn, I ran at him the slammed him on to a table breaking it of course.

"You know you have ever right to be mad at me, but I kept my word I reunited you with our family" I said which I knew that even thought he wasn't happy with me at the moment he would thank me for it later.

He seemed to not care as he again started to punch me so we went into the room with the rest of our family in it. He punched me into a coffin I opened the one beside it which had Kol in it and grabbed the dagger as he rushed to me I had my hand around his neck and the dagger above my head.

"Don't make me do this to you again, Elijah" I said threateningly.

"Come on use it, I dare you" He said as he wanted me to but that also meant having Kol undaggered and with Ashley walking around I didn't know what I should do. "You'll have Kol to deal with"

I finally gave up I didn't want Kol undagger and asking where Ashley was so it was Elijah then, but I thought that I might give him a idea of what had happened while he was gone. "Mikael is dead"

He straightened up he didn't look that happy. "What did you say?"

"I killed him,with his own weapon" I said he was looking more sad and revealed at the same time instead of mad. "He's gone Elijah, forever"

Now he was confused and upset. "Why do our family remain in these coffins?" Not happy at all. "Finn for over 900 years and Kol for over a century I would think that Ashley has found you by now and is wanting him back"

"Because of Stefan Salvatore, he holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them there are things that you do not know about our past Elijah our mother's death things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you now"

"I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me" As I had the dagger in my hand and put white oak ash back on it and was going to put it back into Kol.

"What are you doing?" He asked I could tell he didn't like me redaggering Kol whether it was because he wanted us to be a family again or he cared enough for Ashley that he wanted her to be happy and he knew that she hadn't been for a hundred years.

"Always and forever" I said I need my brother. "I need you to stand by my side, be my brother help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again"

I closed the coffin as I see if my brother would side with me like me always did.

**Thanks for all the follows and faves, not to mention the reviews! Keep reading reviewing, following and favourite! Thank you so much for reading this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading and for the review that I got! I am updating! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

My POV

I woke up to Damon calling my name.

"What Damon?" I said annoyed I was still a little tired.

"Well I am going to meet with Elijah now, you wanted to come so hurry up and get ready" He said it was enough for me to jolt out of bed and be ready within 10 seconds.

"Okay I'm ready lets go" I said he was looking at me as in wow that was quick.

"You sure that was like really fast" He said surprised, but I was motivated.

"Yes but it is enough time for me to get ready" I said smiling.

"Okay follow me" He said motioning to me as we went out the door.

As we were going to whatever spot it was that Damon was meeting Elijah, Elena called him and told him that the stake that was used to kill the medical examiner was one from her parents lake house and had her finger marks on it.

"So you're the prime suspect, huh?" He said smirking.

"She doesn't think that I did it she's just trying to find out why someone used one of my family's weapons to kill a council member" Elena clarified for him.

"Well why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapon" Damon asked as I rolled my eyes he was so ignorant.

"You're on speaker phone dick" I heard Alaric say as I elbowed Damon.

"I'm just saying first suspects usually the right one, don't get so defensive" Damon said trying to defend himself, it wasn't working.

"Brian Walters was killed days ago, all right I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night" Alaric defending Meredith.

"It wasn't Meredith" Elena insisted.

"But Brian Walters was her ex boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night" Damon said

"It's not Meredith ok, I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic" Elena said still insisting she didn't do it.

"Who else knows about your secret little slayer stash?" Damons asked.

"Who doesn't I've got weapons here, the school, my loft your car" Alaric said , he was very prepared considering he was best friends with a vampire.

"It's Klaus it has to be, he's just screwing with us" Damon said, it could have been.

"I wonder if it was Stefan, he was crazy that night, you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus' skin he was capable of pretty much anything" Elena thought out loud.

"Ah makes me nostalgic for the first time when Stefan was a bunny-snacking pacifist, anyway got to go more later" Damon said as I smiled.

"Hey where are you?" I heard Alaric said then I caught sight of Elijah he looked surprised to see me that or me with Damon. I was smiling so much I missed my older brother who was also once my boyfriend, I ran to him giving him a huge hug he hugged back with the same amount of strength.

"Tea with an old friend" I heard Damon end the conversation and hung up. Tea really when did Damon ever drink tea. "Elijah, my favourite original back from the dead"

I smiled as I let go of Elijah to get a good look at my big brother who I missed so much. He was wearing a suit as he did the last I heard of and he had a short hair cut that made him look gorgeous I wonder if I had known he looked so good with short hair I would have picked him. Probably not I loved Kol so much not even Elijah wearing an amazing suit and a gorgeous hair cut would make me love him any less or pick a different brother.

"You clean up nice" Damon said I agreed he was very handsome.

"That is an understatement Elijah you look amazing" I said smiling he looked at me and smiled back.

"Thank you not enough to change your mind though" He said hopeful but i knew he knew that it wasn't.

"No but I still love you but like a brother a little awkward thing to say to someone I used to kiss" I said we both smiled at each other.

"Yeah so Damon you left something in my jacket pocket" Elijah changed the subject back to why he was here in the first place.

"Oh yeah dear Elijah lets get together and plot the destruction of your brother XO XO" Damon said as if reading the note.

"Damon" Elijah finished.

"Was I right to undagger you or are we going to have a problem" Damon asked hopeful that he had undaggered the right brother.

"I'm here not to mention all the pain my brother caused me not to mention our darling sister so lets talk" He said putting his arm around my shoulder, it was very comforting.

"Yeah her" Damon said as I glared at him.

"Did you tell Damon about our history?" Elijah asked but he had a feeling that I had.

"Yeah since Klaus had already told Stefan I thought it would be best if he heard my side of the story" I said better than what ever Klaus said happened.

"Yeah and was a little less than I expected" Damon replied.

"Damon do not make me do something you will regret because I know I won't" I said threatening him.

"Fine, your sister and ex is quite the fighter" Damon said as I glared at him once again sometimes he just need to keep his mouth shut.

"Yep she was always stronger than she was, she was almost as strong as me or my brother when we fought" Elijah said looking down at me as I blushed thinking back to the times we fought and what they would turn into afterwards.

"He has already paid the price for saying something, mentioning Kol in not the best way and about me and my ex's especially Klaus" I said made me want to hit him again.

"So how many times did she hit you" Elijah asked looking at Damon.

"3 and each time they got harder" Damon said rubbing his shoulder thinking about it.

"Yeah you always won every fight even with my brothers or I" Elijah said turning his attention back to me.

"Because you guys let me win" I said smiling, but I was okay with that.

"Sometimes" He said smiling at me I had missed Elijah's smiles they were beautiful.

"Okay so can we go back to Klaus I am sure you guys can catch up later" Damon said trying to get to why he had asked Elijah here.

"He's right after we finish here let's go for a walk catch up reminisce" Elijah suggested.

"Sounds great" I said there was somethings I needed to tell him.

"Well back to Klaus let me start by asking a question any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin" Damon asked.

"That I do not know so what else did you have in mind to talk about" Elijah answered.

"Well any idea if your siblings know of such a weapon" Damon asked

"I do not" Elijah replied.

"Okay we have an idea to try to open that coffin and see what is inside and I have another one and it will make you sister here very happy" Damon said as I perked up my ears what did he have in mind. "I want to undagger the rest of your siblings make Klaus suffer for all the hundreds of years he made all of you suffer some less than others"

"I am all in what do you say Elijah you going to help?" I looked up at Elijah, as he smiled back down at me.

"I will, your reason is enough for me to help you all, mine and our sibings pain being the icing on the cake" I smiled and hugged Elijah again I was going to see Kol again. "I have the perfect place and time my brother wishes to get his coffin back so tonight he has extended an invitation to you and your brother to come have dinner at our house"

"Perfect place perfect time my brother will be in once he knows what is going to be happening tonight" Damon said

"Excellent now if we are done Damon I have some catching up to do" He said looking down at me I smiled.

"Were done see your both tonight" Damon said. "Ashley you are coming?"

"Of course considering the plan and a little family time with all of us" I said happily.

"Wonderful" Elijah said as he took my hand and we began to walk away from Damon.

"So when did you arrive in Mystic Falls? I had a feeling you would have found Klaus by now and you have" Elijah asked me.

"Yes only about a month ish ago, I found out he was staying here I was aware of him in the 20 when he was in Chicago running from Mikael who I ran into back then and when I first arrived here, I am sure that Klaus told you he killed him" I replied, he probably wanted to brag about that.

"Yes I could see he could wait to tell me, our father made it his life's wish to make Niklaus life a living hell making him run" Elijah replied.

"Yeah I was with Klaus the night he killed Mikael, he made me his date for homecoming and then I was beside him while he talked with Mikael, I could see how much pain he cause Klaus for that I felt sorry for him for the first time well second I did stand up to him in the 20's when I spoke with Mikael" I said not sure if I regretted helping him or not.

"You stood up for Niklaus wow he is luck to have a sister as amazing as you" He said smiling.

"Thanks he deserved to suffer but on my terms, no one deserves their father to hunt them down especially one who made you all the way you are" I replied smiling.

"You are a brave and honorable young lady and I envy that about you, I wish I had that for myself and I wish I had you to myself" He said looking into my eyes, he looked so much like Kol it was hard not loving him like I did Kol. "I know I didn't show it but I was sure that deep down I was hurt the most even though Klaus showed it and I didn't"

"I didn't want to hurt any of you especially you I knew you would take it best but deep down you would be hurt the most" I said tearing up. "I wanted you all to be happy that was the hardest thing to think about, yes I chose right but why did I have to have 2 amazing men like you and Klaus fall for me I feel I helped make you both what you are"

"You are right but it is not all bad I am a better person for knowing you I know you wished you could have just met Kol, fallen for him and met us after you had chosen him I know that even if that had happened Klaus and I would have still fallen for you" Elijah said looking at me, smiling.

"Sadly I know that would have happen I wish it wouldn't have but it makes me love you more and harder it just makes me focus my love on loving you like a brother" I pointed out.

"I agree I had started to feel that way about you but then I was daggered, it took me a while but I finally saw it as it was" He replied.

"Yeah Klaus too, he called me his little sister the other day it was the first time he has ever called me that" I said chuckling.

"Really is there a reason?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Yeah he likes someone even though he saw me drink from someone and all his feeling for his sister left briefly" I said groaning once.

"He did alway like that part of you, me I loved the softer side of you even though we both had strong wild sides" Elijah said smiling.

"Yeah and Kol loved me for all of my sides right away" I said smiling.

"Is that why you chose him?" Elijah asked looking at me, I looked back at him with a sad look on my face.

"That and when I first met him, touched him, kissed him I felt a connected like there was something telling me this is the guy for me" I said remembering back to the first time of seeing Kol and kissing him.

"Well even thought I wished you were all mine I am happy it was my brother that made you your happiest" Elijah replied.

"You know Klaus said the same thing except he didn't want me telling anyone that" I said laughing a little.

"Don't worry I won't say anything to him about that" Elijah said smiling.

"Thank you Elijah" I smiled.

"Your welcome anything to help out my little sister" He said.

"I can't believe that after 100 years of looking, making deals and alliances that I will finally see Kol again, my heart can't believe it either" I said smiling and giggling, I was beyond excited there was not a word for how I felt right now.

"I can't imagine being away from the person you love, separated not being able to be with them, my brother deserves all he will get tonight especially if Kol or I have any say in the matter" Elijah said.

"That's why you two are my favourite that and Klaus daggered Kol and I haven't even met Finn" I replied.

"Right because Niklaus daggered him before we met" Elijah said which reminded him of something. "Look I know you don't want to hear this but because of the fact that you will see Kol tonight makes it a little bit better"

"Okay what is it?" I asked curious.

"Well after I was undagger I had a fight with Klaus" He started to say but I interrupted.

"Did you punch him?" I asked.

"Yes multiple times" He said smiling I smiled also.

"Good but I wish I could have done it myself" I stated.

"You can tonight but Kol or someone will have to hold Klaus back" Elijah pointed out.

"That I can handle any way continue" I said now letting Elijah finished what he started to say.

"Well while we were fighting we got the the room he had the coffins in, he opened one and was going to dagger me again" He said taking a breath. "He took the dagger out of Kol and was going to use it on me"

"Really that makes me feel really bad but you are right knowing I will see him tonight makes it all better" I replied, I really wanted to make Klaus pay.

"So anything else you want to tell me or anything exciting happen to you while I was daggered" He asked.

"Nope not that I can think of other than do you know why Klaus wants Stefan to pay" I asked.

"Yes he took the coffins" He stated

"Yeah, right before he was going to undagger Kol, right after Mikael died" I remembered.

"Really well that is more than enough to make Klaus want Stefan to pay" He replied I nodded the littlest thing sometimes made Klaus want revenge.

"Yeah, but there is something else I should tell you, its about me when I was human" I stated.

"Okay what is it?" He asked very curious.

"Well I told Klaus this one day and he hasn't made me regret it so I thought telling you would be something I should do, since it involved me being in love the first time" I stated hopefully telling Klaus wouldn't come back to bit me in the butt.

"Oh right you mentioned loving someone a long time ago when we first met" He remembered.

"Yes we grew up together my parents were convinced we were going to get married but at first I didn't think so the around the time I was 16-17 I fell for him we dated then about a year later he got called to the help his family far away he promised he would come back for me one day, he did but before he did I was turned into a vampire, it was one night at a ball my parents held once a year I was looking out at the stars that night think about the day he would come back, then I decided to take a walk along the lake with the light of the moon light it was beautiful" I looked at Elijah he was looking at me with pain in his eyes but there was also happiness." Elijah what is it?"

"It's just that the day we first met I felt I had met you before and it turns out I was right, I was the one that snuck up behind you that night and turned you into a vampire" Elijah stated.

"You Elijah it doesn't seem like something you would do?" I was shocked, this was Elijah we were talking about he didn't do these types of things.

"Not normally but I saw you, you were very beautiful I just thought that to be human it was a waste so I turned you, I know very selfish of me I am sorry" Elijah replied sadly.

"If I hadn't met you, Klaus or Kol I would have said it ruined my life but because of what you did that night I met you all and fell in love with Kol" I said smiling trying to make him feel better. "Elijah you saved me that night from a human life that was boring to a vampire life that has had so many rewards it was worth it"

"Really you really think so?" He asked honestly

"I really do thank you Elijah" I replied honestly.

"Okay but I have a feeling the story doesn't end there" He suggested.

"Nope you turned me I fed on someone and ran away from my family, years later I came back to see what it was like they thought I was dead which I was, the man I loved had moved on and had gotten married had kids I wanted to talk to him but I wasn't think right and I showed up on his doorstep he knew what I was he was not liking what had happened to me so I compelled him into thinking that I had come back to tell him I was okay I had a family, also so that he could tell my family I wasn't dead"

"That is the only part of my story I don't like because a year later I was in ripper mode but then Klaus found me fell for me and the rest in history" I said smiling Elijah had mixed emotions.

"Wow I am sorry for that last part but to know you are happy today ish makes me feel a little better" Elijah replied.

"Yeah me too" I nodded.

"So why don't we got back to our house and get ready for the dinner that I have arranged for our brother and Stefan to made amends and make a deal" He said smiling, I nodded and took his hand again and we went back to our house.

"Ahh Elijah you found her I was beginning to wonder where she had gone" Klaus said smiling as we enter the mansion.

"Well I was mad at you still am, so I was blowing off some steam last night then this morning I went for a walk and found Elijah very pleasant suprise I must say" I smiled at Elijah.

"Yes well not my idea but I will take it since he is helping me with the Stefan problem" Klaus replied. "Are you joining us for dinner love?"

"Yes this is a family dinner ish I heard from Elijah" I said smiling.

"Yes well I have a couple ideas for what you can wear nothing fancy unless you want to be fancy tonight love" Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

I looked at Elijah he smiled. "Nope not crazy fancy but something nice something lovely"

"Well feel free to look at some of the dresses I have on hangers in the hallway" He suggested.

"Will do" I said as I sped over to pick a dress I found the perfect one it was beautiful but not overly fancy, it was a dark blue strap dress that had a small belt around the waist area and stopped around the ankles.

"I found one" I said coming back to where Elijah and Klaus were standing they looked happy.

"That one is beautiful sweetheart don't you agree Elijah" Klaus said as Elijah nodded in agreement.

"Yes, very much, so are you going to put it on now?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah but first I am going to have a shower I feel dirty, later boys" I said carrying the dress with me upstairs going back into my room, putting it on the bed and going into the bathroom.

As I was having my shower I heard Klaus and Elijah talking downstairs, I heard them mention me and the fact that Elijah turned me but other than that I wasn't really listening. I was too busy to think about the hours to come I would finally be with Kol after all this time, I couldn't believe it part of me wondered how I made it this long I honestly didn't know. Kol was someone I couldn't live without and yet I had managed to live without him for almost 100 years. Some of those years were filled with searching for Klaus but others I was left with the thought that I might never see Kol again, it hurt to think about that. But I managed to somehow get through it mostly by thinking about then next time I would see him that alone was worth all the pain.

I finished my shower, put a towel around me and looked in my room to see if Klaus or maybe even Elijah were waiting for me. I didn't see them so I quickly grabbed my dress and hurried back into the bathroom because I know that changing in the open area of my room was just inviting Klaus to come in and see something he shouldn't.

As I put on my dress I thought about the one I had at the Salvatore boarding house. The one that I was going to wear for a special occasion that involved Kol. Soon he would be with me I just had to wait for a special occasion. I dried my hair then decided to curly it slightly make Klaus and Elijah a little uneasy.

As I went down the stairs I felt so much like a princess, going down the stairs to meet my prince. Unfortunately we were all vampires and my prince was daggered in a room by his older brother out of jealousy.

**Thank you for reading please continue to read and review, fave, follow I love hearing your thoughts and I love this story so thank you again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I know it has been a while since I updated but I got a little busy, but here it is the next chapter for all you wonderful readers! Thank you for reviewing I really enjoy hearing what you think of the story! Again I don't own TVD because if I did, things would be a little different one being Kol not dead! Enjoy**

I saw Elijah and Klaus standing at the bottom of the stairs at first they weren't looking at me then Elijah looked quickly up at me then back at his brother the back at me again, Klaus just stared at me.

"Ashley you look absolutely beautiful" Elijah said as I made my way to the bottom of the stairs.

"He's right love you look lovely" Klaus confirmed as the both stared at me.

"Thank you both but I do have a dress that I am saving for the next time I see Kol and believe me it is like 10 times better than this dress" I said smiling.

"Wow I didn't think that was possible but just warn us before you wear that dress" Elijah said.

"Will do" I said smiling, I couldn't wait for that day.

We talked, reminisced while we waited for the Salvatore's to arrive. A couple of hours later the doorbell rang and Elijah went to get the door.

"Ashley, Niklaus our guests have arrived" Elijah said as he opened the door and let the Salvatore brothers inside closing the door behind them.

"Damon, Stefan" Klaus said as they entered the house. "Elijah tells me you seek and audience, very bold lets discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men shall we?"

"It's better to indulge him" Elijah said moving past Damon and Stefan as I nodded.

"Ashley wow and I thought Elijah cleaned up nice you look wow" Damon said as I rolled my eyes.

"Before you say anything further I suggest you refer to the previous times you said something you regretted" I reminded him.

"Yeah good times well not for me anyway" Damon replied.

"I didn't, uh come here to eat, Klaus, in fact I didn't want to come here at all" He said moving towards Klaus as Klaus continue to smile. "But I was told I had to, cause you won't hear us out"

"Hmm, well we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides choice is yours" Klaus said, ah Klaus always with the dramatics. He said sitting down he seemed to prefer the second option, it was more his style.

They sat down, across from Elijah, Klaus and I. I had the privileged of getting to sit in between Elijah and Klaus I wonder why that was. Both of them wanted to sit beside me but putting me between them was a very bad decision.

The food came a few seconds later as we all filled our plates, then the human girl came around and poured us each a glass of wine.

"Thank you love" Damon said as his wine was poured into his glass.

"You lost your appetite" Klaus said looking at Stefan who hadn't ate any of his food, I how ever was starving and since all that was on the table was human food I made the best of it.

"Eat I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home" Damon said trying to make his brother not do something they would both regret.

"That's the spirit" Klaus said as Stefan started eating but I could tell he wasn't at all enjoying himself I couldn't blame him I wasn't having the best time either I was just waiting for the time where we would undagger our siblings.

"Isn't this nice? The five of us dining together such a treat" Klaus said smiling at me then looking over at Damon. "Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?"

"Well I know what he felt about you so I figured since you already had Ashley here the more the merrier" Damon replied faking a smile.

"Well Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries not to mention the quarrels Elijah had because of Ashley but we always make it through" Klaus said looking at Elijah and I, I made a face Elijah smiled at me.

"Kind of like uh you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan added he said as Klaus' eyes turned to Stefan he seemed to not like where this was going. "Where is she by the way, last time I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her which might be the same reason you haven't undaggered your little brother afraid of what he will do to you since you left Ashley alone for a long time"

"If your referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah" He said looking at Elijah then back at me. "And as for my little brother Ashley and I have an understanding don't we love"

"Sure whatever we made a stupid bet and I regret it" I said glaring at Klaus as he smiled.

"Hey Stef remember when you killed dad?" Damon said as I turned to Damon and Stefan this I did not know about them. "Might want to dial down the judgement till dessert"

"We're here to make a deal Damon" Stefan reminded him. "Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses"

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us pace yourself" Damon suggested.

"So Stefan where is the lovely Elena tonight" Elijah said as I had to laugh a little even I knew that they were having some problems, I forgot to tell Elijah about.

"I don't know ask Damon" He said as I couldn't help from laugh thankfully I didn't have any food or drink in my mouth at this time.

Klaus agreed with me he laughed too as Elijah put his hands up in confusion. "I'm sorry you missed so much ah trouble in paradise" Klaus replied.

"One more word about Elena and uh this dinners over" Stefan replied well demanded is more like it.

"You know what probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile" Damon said as Klaus had his finger to his mouth smiling, like he hit a nerve or something.

"Your probably right"

"Yeah"

"It's just the allure of the Patrova doppelganger is still so strong" Klaus said I knew where he was headed, she was the one who started the whole brothers fighting over one girl, luckily they weren't talking about me. "What do you say brother? Should we tell them about Tatia"

"Right her yes lets" I said hopefully it would keep be off the discuss pile.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved" Elijah said as he looked over at me. "Of course you want us to talk about her, Kol told you all about her but I would rather discuss you and the relationships you have with me and my brothers, since one ended up working out well"

"Oh I don't think so, they already know what happened between us there is no need to get into details" I said trying to get the focus off me.

"Why not details sound fun" Damon said smiling at me, he was so irritating luck I was in between Elijah and Klaus or I would have punched him again.

"Oh not yet brother that we can talk about her later" Klaus said smirking at me, ugh not good. "Well given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the petrova line"

"Well I would like to hear some details about you 3 plus your little brothers shared affection, please Elijah do tell" Damon said winking at me, I was so close to going over there and either snapping his neck or punching him so hard he wouldn't heal for months.

I looked over at Elijah he wanted to discuss our relationship so this was a small price to pay for giving the brother some interesting details about his, and both his brothers relationship with the same girl. Not like what happened with Tatia or with Elena or Katerina with Stefan and Damon.

"When our family first settled here there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty" Elijah started as he looked over at me like she was nothing compared to me, it made me feel sorry for Elijah. "Almost every boy of age desired to be her suitor even thought she'd had a child by another man and none loved her more than Niklaus"

"Oh I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much" Klaus reminded him

"Oh so she was the girl before Ashley but just Klaus and Elijah loved this girl instead of also having you brother vying for her affection" Stefan said clearing it up, then chuckling.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch she sought to end our feud over Tatia only to have it reappear a century later" Elijah said smiling at me, at least I wasn't the first girl they fought over, but I seemed to be the last. "Anyway so she took Tatia, Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother preformed the spell which turned us into vampires"

"Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us so for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged harsh words were traded we even came to blows didn't we brother?" Elijah said as Klaus nodded, as Elijah again looked over at me. "Almost like what happened with our now dear sister, except instead of chosing one of us she chose our brother"

"But in the end at least with Tatia and our lovely sister here, we recognized the sacred bond of family" Klaus said.

"Family above all" Elijah added as he and Klaus clinked there glasses together, as Stefan and Damon looked at each other maybe to wonder if it was worth it to fight over a girl.

"Now about the second time it happened it was a little bit different not only because it included our dear younger brother but this time she made her choice" Elijah said looking at me with sad eyes I couldn't stand hurting him anymore.

"Yeah well they mostly know everything so no need to go into anymore detail" I said trying to get off the subject of me, even thought I knew it won't work.

"Oh I don't think so sweetheart you caused enough heart ache for someone to hear a little bit more in depth of what happened with us" Klaus said smiling as he looked over at his brother. "Would you like me to tell this story brother?"

"Please do start us off" Elijah suggested.

"Well it was about a century after our incident with Tatia neither my brother nor I expected it to happen but it did, one day we are having a party at our house and a girl catches my eyes, she is an beauty I talk to her she seems so perfect for me we get some alone time we kiss etc" Klaus said he seemed quite happy telling this part of the story. "Then a while later she was introduced into my brother same thing happened to him they talk, went somewhere private, kiss"

"Our girl here at this time was quite the ripper we later found out she was just using men to her advantage but we soon found out what she was and her what we were she looked at us differently which was when she apparently fell for me and then my brother here" Klaus said motioning to Elijah making it very clear I loved him first. "Since our promise to each other it was just Elijah and I along with our sister Rebekah we seemed to get along with Ashley very well, so then a couple years later Ashley still didn't make her choice it was beginning to feel like Tatia all over again but in walked our little brother coming to see his family after doing who knows what, he and Ashley seemed to share a connection right away"

"Would you like to finish the story love?" Klaus asked me, I breathed a deep sign I might as well I seemed to be able to be the only one to get it right.

"Sure better if I do" I said reluctantly as Stefan and Damon turn there attention to me. "Well right from the moment I met their younger brother I knew he was the one even after spending one moment with him it felt so right and it only confirmed my suspicions, but then I heard the 3 of them talking about how would I be any different, he seemed to be pretty set on not believing in love, he always talked about it as a weakness they couldn't see their brother and I working out"

"But later that night Kol came to talk to me, he said almost what they said that he believed that love was a weakness that he didn't think he should waste his time on something that he would never gain anything from" I said as I thought back to the moment Kol was telling me this. "But then he said that something happen, he met me and I changed his whole perspective on love, that it was something so precious only truly came around for a person once in their lifetime"

"He said somehow he knew that spending the rest of his vampire existence with me was definitely worth it, to be truly happy he said was only if I was their with him" I said with a smile on my face. "Right then and there I picked him he was just so open and everything I could ever hope for in a husband, but since I wanted to be fair to these guy I held off my decision for a little while to be sure in those months I only seemed to love Kol more than ever so I told them my decision and left with Kol to travel explore the world together later on we got married"

"And you know the rest about a century ago Klaus daggered him and he has been that way ever since" I said as I sighed.

"Wow, great story wish it ended better" Stefan said looking over at me smiling.

"You and me both Stefan" I said.

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal" Elijah said changing the subject, thank goodness I was feeling depressed I could not talk about the history I had with Elijah and Klaus anymore especially with Kol daggered in the next room.

"Well its very simple, Klaus gets his coffin back in exchange he and the original extended family" He said looking at me I was the extended part of the family, and maybe the hybrids included. "Leave Mystic Falls forever, me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after no grudges"

"Deal sounds fair, brother" Elijah said then looking over to me. "Ashley?"

"Hey I am going where ever Kol goes so I agree" I said as Elijah and I looked at each other but we knew that Klaus would have a problem with it.

"I don't think you understand, I can't do that because Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those oppose me" Klaus stated, I knew he was going to say something about his hybrids at this point he seemed to care about them more than his family. "I will never leave her behind"

The Klaus stood up grabbing his glass of wine in the process "Let's say I do leave her here under your protection what then" He said I could see where he was going. "How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? or worse how long before she dies, caught between your feuding? you see each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her and that simply is a delusion, gentlemen the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you"

Then Stefan and Damon just looked at each other the room was quiet for a couple of seconds but it was so silent it was a little unnerving. Until Damon finally spoke.

"I'm going to get some air" Damon said getting up, heading into the other room and walking out the door.

"Let me deal with this" Elijah said getting up and following Damon, he looked at me like it was time and for me to stay put and make sure Klaus didn't kill Stefan.

"Mmm hmm with all this talk has made me thirsty" Klaus said smirking now I knew what the women were here for a drink. "What do you say Stefan, Ashley? Can I interest you in a little after dinner drink"

A girl stepped up to him he pushed her hair out of the way then I saw his golden eyes and fangs some out as he started drinking from the girl. I wasn't all that thirsty especially from someone Klaus had provided, I felt that a repeat from what happen the other night.

"Delicious" Klaus said as he finished and dropped the dead girl to the ground. "Aged to perfection"

"Well I guess that only reason you agreed to this Klaus" Stefan said as he got up from his chair I was now the only one still in my chair, I had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well. I watched from my chair as Stefan moved towards Klaus. "Is to drive a wedge in between me and my brother"

I felt a little awkward as they talked, I decided that talking would not do anything probably make this worse but in a different way.

"Oh no you're doing that well enough on your own" Klaus pointed out. "Because of Elena you're going to lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame"

"Well you seem to be an expert when it comes to brothers fighting over the same girl since it has happened to you and Elijah twice, you said after Tatia you didn't speak for a while but when Ashley came into the picture and they left, you were with your brother through it all" He said looking over to me, the Klaus looked over at me with an angry yet sad face. "How did you manage to lose your brother the second time?"

"Well neither of us were chosen in the end remember the second story Stefan we had another brother in it who she chose that is why we stuck together because she picked our younger brother instead of one of us" Klaus said turning back to Stefan.

"Well it worked out well for you in the end but not for her" Stefan added, I smiled he was helping me.

"Thanks you Stefan, he let his jealous feeling get in the way and daggered his brother that's how he deals with disagreements with his siblings now" I said standing up finally. "That's why you don't want to undagger Kol you can't face him just like Rebekah"

"Easy love I though we were having fun without them" He said it make me even more angry but there seemed like no getting through to Klaus ever.

"Well then you are lying to yourself" I said as I sat back down I gave up there was not anything I could say that was going to get through to Klaus.

Just then Damon and Elijah came in and I looked up at Elijah and smiled he had heard the whole conversation and he came over to stand next to me trying to help comfort me.

"What do you say Klaus?" Damon said as the two returned. "Its time for you to put something on the table, we've made out offer now you counter"

Then Klaus sat down in his chair beside me, now Elijah was in between Klaus and I.

"Ok I offer Elena's future happiness, you see what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot and to fall in love with a human" He said yeah like that was going to happen. "Maybe that nice football player you know the blonde one"

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon said I had to agree with him that wasn't going to work out.

"Yeah, why not they'll get married live a long and fruitful life and pop out a perfect family" He added.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline, every few hundred you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus" Stefan said not exactly amused with his idea.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being, see after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her" Klaus said they didn't seem to keen on the idea. "So what do you say Stefan? Do we have a deal?"

As Klaus and then Stefan moved over to the fireplace. Klaus stuck his hand out and Stefan shook it, did that mean that he was agreeing. Klaus was over smiling right now he felt like he had one but I think his celebration was too soon.

"Nice try Klaus" Stefan said I was right. "But no deal"

Klaus did not seem to like that he grabbed Stefan's arm cracked it, then his leg and grabbed his arm and put it into the fire. Damon tried to help his brother but Elijah had him pinned up against the wall but grabbing him by the throat, me I just watched what was going to happen next.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Elijah like this wasn't part of the plan, but Elijah had to make sure Klaus knew his brother would stand by him.

Stefan continued to cry out in pain Damon looked at me and told me to do something, what could I do, nothing against Klaus.

"Stop" Damon said as Elijah still had Damon against the wall but not by Elijah's hand on his throat anymore.

"Now bring me the coffin before I burn him alive" Klaus said well someone is getting impatient like always.

"I'll get it" Damon said getting past Elijah.

"Go with him brother" Klaus said "You keep him honest, when you return I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over out family"

Elijah was hesitant but then looked at me nodding his head like he wanted me to come along.

"Coming I don't want to be in a room with them alone again" I said as I jumped up and followed Elijah.

He lead me into the room with all the coffins I saw that they were all open now, I saw Elijah with his brother Finn but making sure not to talk because Klaus was close to us. I saw Rebekah over beside Damon looking not happy at all she cause sight of me smiled and waved, I did the same. Now I looked around and I didn't see Kol I was worried where was he.

**Thank you again for reading reviewing following and favourite! Please continue to read and review I like hearing back for you wonderful people!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I know its been a while since I last updated but I got busy then distracted but I am back and here is the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

My question was quickly answered as two arms came around my waist and I felt a neck rest on my shoulder and a kissed place on my neck. Kol, he was finally undaggered I was not going to let him be daggered ever again. I turned around making sure he still held onto me as a huge smile came across my face when our eyes met for the first time in a century. This moment was worth all the waiting I threw my arms around him I didn't want to let go ever again. I looked up at him he was smiling then he leaned down and kissed me. It felt like, I honestly could not describe how good it felt to kiss Kol again, I deepened it I didn't want our lips to leave each others. Til I felt a tap on my shoulder, I let go it was Elijah he had a plan and he needed Kol and I to know what it was.

After he finished explaining Kol hugged me tight again and kissed my forehead, Damon, Elijah and I were going back into the room before Kol, Finn and Rebekah. It was a great idea by Elijah, and now Kol and I needed to let go. I didn't want to I just go him back but he made sure I knew that he would make it up to me later.

So I returned to the room where we had left Klaus and Stefan alone together, hopefully he hadn't killed Stefan before we got back.

As we entered the room Klaus' face looked confused, like he didn't understand what was going on.

"Elijah, why haven't you left?" Klaus asked.

"Well where are your mannered brother?" He said as beside him was a girl with a tray and a covering on it. "We forgot dessert"

As he said it he revealed what was underneath the cloth, 2 daggers.

Klaus' face wasn't angry it looked like he was a bit scared and did not like where this was going. "What have you done?"

"What have you done?" Elijah repeated him trying to make a point. "See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus"

I smiled Elijah seemed to get what I had learned in the past 100 years.

"Were doing this on my terms now" Elijah said as I looked over at him, I was standing near Damon as I watched Kol come into the room walking right past Elijah and almost beside me taking my hand, which I gladly let him.

I will never forget the look on Klaus' face when Kol walked into the room, it was a look of shear horror. He did not want to know what his brother was going to do to him after he heard what he had been trying to do with his brother's wife.

"Kol" was all he said.

"Long time brother" Kol said as his brother backed away from him looking very scared and he had ever right to be.

Finn then sped into he room grabbing one of the daggers as he did.

"Finn, don't" Klaus plead as Finn grabbed him arm and stabbed Klaus through the hand with the dagger. Klaus cried out in pain but no one seemed to care, then Finn took the dagger out and Klaus tried to run away into the next room but someone stood in his way.

"Rebekah!" He said as she smiled and stabbed him the in chest with another dagger as Klaus again cried out in pain.

"This is for our mother" She said as she took the dagger out of him and shoved him towards Kol.

Kol, who grabbed Klaus' arms and held him back, I looked at Elijah he nodded and smiled.

"Excuse me siblings, it's my turn" I said it was time to get back at Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked me.

"Well Elijah promised me that I could punch Klaus when you or he was holding him back" I said getting excited I knew that no one especially Kol would not want me to make Klaus pain even in a small way like this.

"By all means have at it darling" He said smiling at me, I smiled back. "Make him pay"

I decided that the best place to punch him was right where Rebekah had just stabbed him. I made sure to make it count. I knew it had when Klaus groaned in pain.

"That's my girl" Kol said very impressed I smiled at him then stepped back I had my turn now it was someone else's.

But before anyone else punished Klaus in any way, Elijah thought that he would let our guest leave.

"You're free to go" He said as Damon motioned to Stefan as they left, it was something that involved the family.

Klaus continued to look uneasy as Kol still held him back and Rebekah looked at him with an angry look in her eyes.

"This is family business" Elijah finished.

After giving Klaus a little more family love, Kol let him go and turned around to face me. He had a smile on his face as he grabbed me and spun me around I laugh the whole time.

"I missed you" Kol said as he set me down hearing his voice was something that calmed me down but now it just made me want him more.

"I missed you too" I said as I put my arms around his neck and kissed him with passion, he seemed to be enjoying it he kissed me back with the same amount.

"Way too long since I last kissed you Kol, because of Klaus you have to make up for 100 years of kissing me in a very short amount of time" I said he smiled.

"I am up for it" He said hugging me and putting his arm around my shoulder as Elijah and Finn gathered around Klaus. Klaus looked like he had, had enough but I could tell that none one of his siblings were even close to being done. Elijah poured Kol, Finn and I a drink, I thanked him.

"By the way I don't think you have met Finn have you" Kol suddenly realized as I shook my head, Finn turned his attention to Kol and I.

"Finn I would like you to meet Ashley, my wife" Kol said kissing my forehead. "Ashley this is my big brother Finn"

"Nice to finally meet you Finn, your brother has told me a lot about you" I said as Finn held out his hand and I shook it.

"Same here I honestly never thought it would be my youngest brother who would end up being the one that got married, as you know he was before he met you keen on the fact that love was a weakness and laughed at me when I found it" He said. "But I see the way he looks at you and you at him I am very happy for the both of you and it was a pleasure meeting you"

"Same goes for you" I said as I hugged Kol from the side as he still had his arm around my shoulder. "But sadly I didn't just have feelings for Kol I had a relationship with both Elijah and Klaus before I married Kol, just thought you should know since everyone else does"

Finn raised his eyebrows in amazement that this girl who he had never met before had history with all three of his brothers.

Meanwhile Rebekah went over to a table and grabbed a glass vase.

"I like what you've done with the new place Nik" She said as she threw it at a picture on the wall. It smashed as the picture fell and crashed into the floor.

"I wanted it to be for all of us" Klaus replied. "A place we could all call home, a place we could all be a family, none of us would ever have to be alone again"

He seemed to be almost crying, the way we were treating him and breaking his newly furnished house. But he had made us all suffer immensly more than that in our whole lifetime, we were just making up for it.

"Oh, you're right none of us will be" Elijah said as he looked at Kol and I, I smiled back then looked at Klaus. Then he joined Rebekah at the stairs of the room in front of the entrance, as Kol and I followed him.

"You're staying behind" Finn said as he spoke some of his first words not to me since I had seen him.

"We're leaving you Nik" Rebekah clarified. "Right after I kill that doppelganger wench"

Well I had to admit I had no objections to it, she is a bit of a whiner sometimes, I don't understand why Stefan and Damon love her so much. She was very annoying it was okay I mean she had lost so much of her family killing her ended her suffering.

"And you will be alone" Rebekah said as I smiled up at Kol, he smiled back we would never have to be without one another again. "Always and forever"

"You run, I will hunt all of you down" Klaus said as he got interrupted by Elijah.

"And then you will become everything you hate, our father" Elijah said, ooo burn but I didn't know if Kol knew about Mikael yet, well I can talk to him later about it.

"I'm the hybrid!" Klaus yelled, wow anger problem much. "I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

"You will when we have that coffin" Elijah stated, I really wanted to know what what in that coffin now. Klaus wants it back so back what is in it, the Salvatore seemed to think it would help them kill Klaus I wanted to see if that was true. Klaus' face turned from anger to something in between scared and worried, he was the only one who knew what was in that coffin.

Then the door open, everyone turned around and their faces turned to shock, everyone Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, Kol but Klaus was the most shocked/horrified of all. I was the only one who didn't know who she was but they seemed to. She was old enough to be there mother so, wait could it be there mother after all they did think she is dead that would definitely get this response maybe she was in the coffin that's why Klaus seemed the most mind blown.

"Mother?" Rebekah said as she looked at her mother, their mother now my mother. It confirmed my suspicions.

She looked at everyone all of her children she was smiling then she saw me and it seemed to grow. She walked between Elijah and Rebekah toward Klaus, who was the one who supposedly killed her. Everyone else seemed to be wondering what was going on, I looked at Kol he just stared at his mother like the rest of his siblings.

Klaus seemed to be taking it the worst as he breathed and then put his head down the back up but not looking his mother in the eye. Then he started to cry I didn't know why for killing her and her being right in front of me or in fear that she would kill him.

"Look at me" She said as she looked at Klaus, as Klaus slowly looked up at her. "Do you know why I'm here?"

Klaus still was a little scared because of what he did to her 1000 years ago. "You're here to kill me" I heard Klaus said I probably have said the same thing considering what he had done all those years ago.

"Niklaus you are my son, and I am here to forgive you" She kept her eyes on Klaus and turned to face the rest of her children, she looked at them even me. "I want us to be a family again"

Then she looked right at me. "Especially since I haven't even met my daughter in law" She said as all eyes turned to me, I looked up at Kol he was smiling at me. She walked up to me smiling. "It is so nice to finally meet you I have been watching you as you were with all of my children especially Kol"

"Well it's good to finally meet you" I said kind of stunned like the rest of her children.

"You have made my son very happy and I thank you for that" She said as she looked at Kol who smiled at his mother then at me. He seemed to feel a little awkward since his mother had been watching all the moment he had had with his wife. The she turned to face the rest of her children. "I think the first way where we can truly begin to be a family is a ball introducing ourselves to the people of this town, introducing our family to this town"

They all seemed to agree but they might not have had a chance to say no to their mother especially since she had ben dead 1000 years.

"Now I think we should all get some rest it is a big day tomorrow" She said as they all started going up the stairs to their rooms. "Ashley may I talk to you for a moment?"

Kol turned to me and nodded. "I will be right up" I said letting go of his hand as he kissed me and followed his siblings up the stairs.

I turned to face their mother who I believe I heard Kol or someone else say once that her name was Esther.

"So nice to see you I have heard very nice things about you from your children especially Kol" I said.

"Thank you I seem to have nothing but nice things to say to you too, I look at the way my son looks at you and I thank you for making him happy I was worried that he would not find love, you both love each other so much it hurt me to see what you had to go through for the past 100 years, I am truly sorry for what Niklaus did but I have forgiven him and I hope you do too" She said smiling at me.

"I have sort of, I mean I am still angry with him but it will soon fade now that I have Kol back" I said being truthful and telling her it still hurts what he did but Kol will help me get my mind off of it. "I am sorry that when I first met your family I had to hurt Elijah and Klaus, at first I was putting on an act but I did love them and I regret falling for them just to fall for Kol"

"I know you meant nothing by it I know that you loved them and have now come to care for Klaus and Elijah as their sister which as I have seen has been almost only hard on them" She said very understanding considering I strung not 1 not 2 but 3 of her sons on for years. "I thank you for bring joy to all of my boys that you had met they seemed to be at there most human after they met you"

"Yeah I have to say the same thing, they seemed to bring out the best in me especially Kol" I said.

"Yes and I know how much you missed him, so that is all I wanted to talk to you for now till the morning" She said smiling.

"Yes of course thank you" As I sped up the stairs Kol was waiting for me at the top he took me into our room and threw both of us on our bed.

"Took you long enough" He said smiling as he leaned down to kiss me, he kissed me with the passion I just didn't want it to end.

"I am sorry your mother seems nice" I said as he moved down to my neck as I tried not to moan.

"Yeah she is but I can't believe she is here" He said as he sat up onto of me.

"What is it darling?" I asked something seemed to be wrong.

"I feel dirty I have been in a coffin for 100 years I need a shower" He said as he pulled me up.

"I hope you want your wife to join you" I said as he smiled he definitely meant me to be with him. He pulled me into the bathroom as he ripped my clothes off, as I ripped his off I knew he wouldn't miss them after all they were 100 years old. He looked at my bra and seemed confused, I told him that it was much more comfortable than wearing a corset and much more handy, I quickly took it off before he ripped it off it was one of my favourites. He had started the water and by now it was perfect so he pushed me against the side wall of the shower and kissed me.

The water made it feel different but better than when were had been using a tub together. Then he moved down to my neck and started kissing my neck as he pressed himself closer to me. Oh it felt so good it had been way to long since I had done this with my husband. We were soaking wet, clean and I was having the time of my life it was like I was with him for the first time all over again.

He told me to dry off and get a towel while he finished up in the shower, so I grabbed a towel wrapped it around myself and by the time I had moved over to the bed Kol was done, he took the towel off of me and wrapped it around both of us as he flung us onto the bed. He continued to kiss me as we were close together on the bed, he was on top and I helped him put the covers over us for some privacy. Even though we were in a house of vampires who could hear everything we did.

But we still continued no one and I mean no one not even a house full of Kol's vampire siblings and his mother was going to stop be from doing it with my husband. It had been to long since the last time and I had not seen him for a long while, so we were long over due.

As he kissed me on the lips and the neck and everywhere else he made sure that our body's were as close as they could be. This went on for hours and hours, I could tell that neither of us wanted it to stop but there was a ball the next day and we needed to get some rest. So sometime near 3 am we finally went to sleep, with Kol's arms around me. This was what I had been missing for the last 100 years I was not going to let it happen again, no matter what.

When I woke up Kol still had his arms around me, I turned to face him he seemed to be awake already.

"Hello beautiful" He said as he kissed me.

"Good morning handsome" I said kissing him back. "Do we have to get up now?"

"I think so I heard some talking down stairs most of our siblings are up they seemed to be all getting ready" He said doesn't sounded like he wanted to join them I for one just wanted to stay with him in bed.

"What time is it anyway"? I asked him as he smiled, he seemed to know even though he didn't look at a clock.

"Its a little after 11" He replied.

"We should get ready after all it is important to our mother" I said he groan as much as I wanted to stay in bed with him I was right and he knew it.

"I know but after being away from you for so long I just want to have you all to myself for as much time as possible" He said smiling lovingly at me.

"I know and we will maybe get our own place possibility not in Mystic Falls" I said he seemed to like that idea.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, you are wonderful" He said as he kissed me again only this time longer. "So are we going to get you a dress from our sisters closet or are you in need of a shopping trip?"

"Actually a while back Rebekah wanted me to help he pick a dress for homecoming and she picked one out for me but I thought I would save it till I saw you again you will love it or maybe not since I have a feeling you will want to tear it off of me when you see it" I said as it got Kol excited. "I felt bad for Rebekah she was looking forward to going to homecoming and then she gets daggered very harsh"

"I am very curious to seeing this dress love, Rebekah will get over it she can go to another dance some other time" He said as I smiled hopefully Rebekah wasn't listening. "So did you end up going to homecoming how was it?"

"Yes I did and you won't like this but a certain someone made me be his date" I said he knew right away who it was.

"Did he do anything Klaus like if he did I will make him wish he were able to die" He said as I smiled this was Kol's way of showing he didn't want anyone touching me let alone someone who I had, had a history with.

"No Kol he did nothing bad he just made me spend the night with him, which included witnessing him kill Mikael" I said as Kol seemed to know somehow.

"I had a feeling it was one of the only reasons Elijah would undagger us when we were in Klaus' possession" He said. "So you saw him die?"

"Yeah I was feeling bad for Klaus that night after all the nasty things his father said about him and to him" I said. "You know that back in the 20's I had a run in with him and I defended Klaus"

"Surprising yet part of me isn't Mikael treated Klaus horrible I felt bad for him especially when he made it his life goal to hunt him down and kill him" Kol said I could see he cared for his brother deeply but there were certain things that made him want to kill his brother and they all had to do with me. "I am so lucky to have you standing up for your family I love you so much"

"I love you too" I said smiling I had missed those words coming out of my mouth.

He kissed me as I kissed him back I would love to just be in bed all day with him since it has been forever since it last happened but we had to get ready for the ball our mother was hosting.

"Okay Kol I have to go get the dress now" I said trying to get out of bed but Kol pulled me back in and got on top of me. I smiled I didn't want to go but we had to.

"Nope I am spending more time with you" He said as he leaned down kissed me then moved to my neck and started kissing my neck again. There was nothing I could do to stop him if I wanted to, the feeling of his lips on my neck was exhilarating. I wanted him again, I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer so that our body's were touching he seemed to understand that I couldn't resist him especially after spending so much time alone away from him. He moved his lips back to mine as my hands moved from his neck to his hair, as we kissed our tongue met each other causing me to moan while we kissed.

It didn't last as long as last night but long enough for me to know that I had to get my dress as much as I wanted to continue. I smiled as I sat on the side of the bed as he kissed my neck oh he was making it really hard for me to leave.

"Kol come on you know I can't resist it when you kiss my neck" I said as he smirked as he kissed me.

"I know it's why I'm doing it darling" He said as he paused to speak then continued, but I stood up he frowned. "Alright do you want me to come with you to get your dress?"

"I can do it by myself beside since it is almost 12:30 you need to start getting fitted for your tux" I said as I looked at my shredded clothes, he smiled. I grabbed my bra and found something to wear for the time being. "You going to get dressed?"

He smiled at me kissed me then went and found something to wear quickly putting it on.

"So shall we see if anyone heard anything from last night?" Kol asked with a smirk on his face he knew the answer before he asked it, we were quite loud and vampires have very good hearing.

"You think, the neighbourhood probably hear us last night" I said as he opened the door for me, he was such a gentlemen but only to me.

"Yep most likely that's what happens when you spend 100 years away from your wife you need to catch up" He said as I definitely agreed with him but felt bad for Rebekah.

We came down the stairs to find all of his siblings except Klaus in a common area getting ready for tonight. Elijah was the first to see us he smiled at me I smiled back as I saw Finn roll his eyes at us.

"Oh well look who decided to grace us with their presence, the reason I barely got any sleep last night" Rebekah said as I looked at Kol who almost laughed and Elijah who smiled. Oops sorry Bekah.

"Yeah that's what happens when you don't see your husband for 100 years you have some catching up to do" I said stating it as Rebekah frowned I wish she could find someone like I found Kol.

"I know but please next time do it somewhere else or maybe I just shouldn't be here" She said.

"Kol, finally it's time to get your tux fitted" Esther appeared in the entrance way to the other room.

He kissed me as he followed his mother, I looked down at Rebekah she was shaking her head and smiling.

"Wow you two are incredible I didn't realize we could go that long" She said as I gave her a look. "What I am just saying I know you hadn't seen him in a 100 years but wow if I didn't remember that it was my brother you were doing it with I might be a little more interested"

"Yeah we will do it somewhere else soon, but maybe you will get luck tonight Bekah and you won't have to hear us" I said trying to make her feel better, it wasn't working that well.

"Yeah maybe if only there were a handful of decent guys here" She said.

"Well I should be going my dress is still at the Salvatore house and I need to pick it up" I said as she groaned.

"Okay I am definitely finding someone I have seen the dress and I know I should not be here tonight when your are wearing that you realize it will make more than just Kol go crazy" She said as I looked over at Elijah who was fixing his suit.

"Yes I know but there will be only one person that I am thinking about seeing me and loving me in this dress" I said smiling I couldn't wait to see the look on Kol's face when he saw it. "By the way where is Klaus?"

"I don't know probably somewhere finding out what I tried to do last night" She said laughing.

"Do I want to know?" I asked

"Maybe but if Klaus comes back you will hear what I did" She said smiling. "Bye sister"

As I headed towards the door, smiling to myself they lived to torment one another.

"Okay bye Rebekah, Elijah, Finn" I said as Elijah and Finn looked up and waved.

**I hope you all liked the new chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! Hope to update sooner next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know it has been a little while since I last updated but was busy then I got sick so now I am better and here is the next chapter! It is my longest chapter to date just for making you all wonderful people wait so long so I hope you enjoy! I don't own TVD!**_  
_

I decided to take a car to the Salvatore house better chance of the dress making it back in one piece. Once I got to the Salvatore house I knocked on the door and Damon opened it, I was in to good of a mood to care.

"Hey Damon" I asked overly joyful he seemed to be able to tell.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked but then realized with what happened last night I would be quite happy. "Oh someone had some fun with there newly undaggered husband didn't she?"

"Yes I did and I have heard enough about it this morning" I said as I realized what I had just put in Damon's head.

"Oh really so pretty loud huh?" He said I shouldn't have said that.

"Just get that image out of your head Damon, I hadn't seen him in 100 years I had a right to do whatever I wanted last night" I said glaring at him.

"Alright now what are you doing here, I would thought you would be living it up with your husband" Damon asked.

"Yes well I didn't want to leave him but I need the dress that I set out from homecoming, our mother has recently been released so to speak and it is her idea what we have a ball to welcome ourselves to the neighborhood" I said as Damon seemed to know about Esther.

"Right Esther your mother Elena told us about it after what happened last night with Rebekah and Elijah" He said as I seemed intrigued by what happened that Rebekah had failed to tell me about.

"Yeah what happen she didn't want to tell me because she wanted me to be their when Klaus came back and got mad at her" I said I had an idea it had to do with Elena.

"Oh well Elena was at the hospital last night and when she was leaving she had a run in with Rebekah she tried to kill Elena but Elijah stopped her that's when he gave Elena an update as well as he wanted to know what had gone on since he had been daggered" He explained oh good old Rebekah well she had ever right to Elena did dagger her.

"That makes sense so where is the dress?" I asked Damon.

"Up in the room you stayed in a couple nights ago" He said as I ran up the stairs grabbed it and was down within seconds.

"Thanks Damon I will see you at the ball tonight" I said as he nodded.

I happily went to my car put the dress in it and went back to the Mikaelson mansion. When I got back Klaus was still not there and Kol was coming from the other room in a tux that made him look very handsome. He spotted me and raced over to me kissing me.

"Long time no see eh darling" He said as I smiled.

"Sure let me put this dress in our room and then I can take a look at how handsome you look" I said as he smiled.

I raced up the stairs put the dress carefully down on the bed, and going back down the stairs just in time to hear Kol and Rebekah's conversation.

"Rebekah tell me how handsome I am" Kol said I smiled.

"Oh Kol you know I can't be compelled" She said as I grinned, oh sister so funny. "Don't you have a wife to tell you things like that"

Before Kol could answer I entered the room. "I heard someone mention me" I said as I looked over at Kol who looked incredibly handsome.

"Yes you like?" He said looking at me as he showed of in his tux.

"I love it, you look very handsome" I said coming up behind him putting my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Just then Klaus came through the door looking quite upset, guess he had found out what Rebekah had almost done to Elena.

"You went after Elena?" Klaus said as he walked towards Rebekah, this will be interesting. "What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go" Rebekah said she seemed like she was enjoying this.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus said, wow how original of him is that all he's got.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol said I smiled at him he seemed to take the words right out of my mouth. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

Klaus turned to Kol not happy. "Oh go back to staring at yourself" Klaus replied I was going to say something but Kol held me back, this was his fight not mine even though we were married there were somethings he needed to handle alone.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol replied back, oh snap but he did kill your father.

"No Kol but you're in my house" Klaus reminded him as he looked at me maybe he didn't like what his little brother was doing with his wife in Klaus' house.

"Then perhaps we should go outside" Kol replied as he stood up to face his big brother, I didn't like where this was headed.

"Enough" I looked over to see Esther standing in the doorway, thank goodness she stopped it before things got out of hand, Kol seemed to want to handle things on his own especially when they consider the brother that put a dagger in his heart and left his wife alone for a 100 years.

"Niklaus, come" she said as she went back into the other room, Klaus made a face like he seemed to be punished for not doing anything. If he needed a reason for Rebekah or Kol to treat him bad I had a lot of reasons why.

As Klaus walked over to his mother Kol put on a huge smirk, I couldn't help but smile. It was like Kol had won and was bragging just by the look on his face. Kol looked at me and the smirk seemed to get bigger I didn't think that was possible. He put his hand around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"So how about we go upstairs and have a little fun to pass the time while we wait for this ball to start" Kol said with gleam in his eye I knew exactly what he meant and I couldn't resist him.

"I would love to" I said as Rebekah groaned beside us, I smiled and waved good bye to her. As Kol took my hand and lead me upstairs I looked at Elijah he had a frown on his face seemed like he felt the same way Rebekah did but for different reasons.

When we got up to our room, we made sure the door was closed I put my dress which Kol was eyeing on a chair in our room so it would rip. While I put the dress away he took his clothes off, he seemed eager to spend more alone time with me, when I looked back at him after putting the dress on the chair he had all of his clothes off that was my cue to take mine off but before I could Kol started helping me he seemed to be faster at getting my clothes off than me.

Once he had all of my clothes off he pulled me close and then lead us to the bed where we fell on the bed. I managed to get the covers over top of us while Kol began to kiss me. We kissed for what felt like minutes when actually they were hours. Next thing we knew Rebekah was knocking on the door telling Kol to come downstairs. He quickly got his tux on kissed me and opened the door and walked down the stairs.

I got my underwear and bra on the when over to the chair and slipped on the dress but since it had a zipper in the back I needed Rebekah's help.

"Rebekah could you come and zip up my dress for me?" I asked through the door, she didn't answer she just opened the door and smiled at me.

"Of course anything to help out my sister" She said as she got behind me and zipped my dress up. "I am really glad you married my brother, I have wanted a sister so bad for so long now I do"

"You are an awesome sister to have Rebekah, but you were not my only sister" I said thinking back to the family I once had. "I did have a sister and 4 brothers I wish you could have met them you and my sister and I would have gotten along really well"

"I agree if she is anything like you I believe we would have" She said. "You never told me about your family before you miss them don't you"

"Yeah, I only ever told Kol about them" I said I remember telling Kol about my 3 older brothers saying they would make sure that he treated me right even if Kol was a vampire. "That's what happens when you live 900 years and your family just 100"

"True I had my family with me even with our ups and downs but we were still together through it all" She said.

"By the way since I think you should know this, considering you are the only person that doesn't know, I found out who turned me" I said, she had been daggered so I could have told her.

"Who?"

"Elijah" I replied she seemed shocked.

"Really wow how did it happen?" She asked quite curious

"Well it was very unlike Elijah he saw me walking down by the lake during a get together my parents threw every year and he said I was so beautiful that night, with the light reflecting off the lake" I said as I thought back to yesterday when Elijah told me. "He said that he believed my beauty should not be wasted so he came up behind me, made me drink his blood and snapped my neck when I woke up I realized what had happened and I went feeding on anyone but somehow being careful"

"You are right that is very unusual behavior for Elijah but I am glad you are here now" She said as she walked in front of me, I smiled and nodded I agreed with her without being turned that night I would have never met any of them. "I didn't quite realize what you meant by what you said the moment you saw this dress but I get it now, you look beautiful"

"Thank you Rebekah I can say the same about you" I said the dress she was wearing looked amazing on her.

"Thank you but honestly you look even more amazing" She said as I looked at myself in the mirror I may have underestimated how amazing I would look in this dress, I don't know what Kol is going to do with himself.

"You're right poor Kol, he only gets to look at me" I said smiling.

"I agree I should definitely stay somewhere else tonight considering" She said, I smiled I knew what she meant I hoped she wouldn't have to hear it again. "So shall we?"

"Yes" I said as we linked arms and exited my room, she went down the stairs first I heard all of her brothers compliment her on her dress, she thanked them and waited what they would say when I walked down the stairs.

I took a deep breath, and started walking down the stairs, I saw them all standing at the bottom of the stairs when I came into view I saw Kol's face, he couldn't stop staring same thing happened to Elijah and Klaus, even Finn showed a bit of interest. But after that my eyes went back to Kol who seemed to now have on a huge smile.

As I came to the bottom of the stairs he put his hand out for me to hold onto I gladly took it.

"You look absolutely beautiful, I see what you meant when you said what you said before" Kol said still taking in how amazing I looked.

"He is right Ashley, he is a lucky man" Elijah said giving me a smile. "You look beautiful"

"You have no idea how lucky" Kol said kissing me.

"I agree Ashley you look very beautiful" Klaus finally said.

"Thank you Klaus, not so bad yourself" I said looking from Klaus back to Elijah. "Elijah handsome as always"

"I have to agree with my brothers you look lovely" Finn said speaking finally as I looked at him.

"Thank you Finn, same with you" I said as I looked back to Kol. "And if I didn't already tell you Kol, you look very handsome"

He smiled and put his arm out for me as I linked arms with him.

A few minutes later people started to arrive and before you know it the house was full of people. I stayed with Kol as he welcome some people.  
Then I saw Damon walk over to the mayor and say Hello.

"You want to introduce me to the mayor?" Kol asked I nodded. "Who is the guy that just walked up to her?"

"Oh that would be Damon Salvatore" I said as he seemed to have recoginzed the name. "Kinda of a jerk, smooth talker not to mention saying things he shouldn't which is why I had to punch him numerous times and have had the urge to snap his neck more than once"

"Oh looks like we wouldn't get along very well" Kol said glaring at Damon.

"I agree and I should mention when I first met him I didn't want him knowing anything about me but then Mikael came which left me no choice since I prefered to tell people our story myself" I started to say. "Anyway he hit on me a couple times before and after he knew about you"

"Definitely not going to like him" Kol said as we walked over to where the mayor and Damon were standing.

"Mayor Lockwood" Kol said as we approached them, they turned to us Damon giving me an eyebrow and looking at who he assumed was my husband, Kol. "We haven't formally met Kol Mikaelson but I know you have met my lovely wife Ashley"

She nodded. "I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it" Kol said wow was he a smooth talker and a charmer if I wasn't already his I would definitely want to be.

"Damon Salvatore" Damon said holding out his hand, Kol gave him a look that I already don't like you. "Have we met?"

Kol turned back to the mayor, he was smirking I didn't know what he was going to say but he was definitely going to make Damon think twice before messing with him hopefully it would work.

"I've met a lot of people" He said as he turned back to Damon. "And you don't particularly stand out"

Oh burn I thought to myself as Kol walked me away from Damon and the mayor.

"Kol that was awesome if I wasn't married to you I would ask you to marry me now, thank you for that" I said as Kol smirked he enjoyed what had just happened there.

"Your welcome darling and I don't think I am done making him pay" Kol said as he glared back at Damon who was now standing next to Elena and Stefan. "So that's the new doppelganger?"

"Yep she seems to have the two Salvatore brothers wrapped around her finger whether she knows it or not" I replied she was just so annoying and seemed to need saving a lot. "Please don't stop making Damon pay, I may have punched him a few times but most moments I felt like snapping his neck don't know why I didn't"

"I agree, what exactly did he say to get you so mad?" He asked even though he didn't need a reason to not like Damon but he was curious as to what he said to me.

"Well he mentioned you and the fact that you were daggered which I didn't needed to be reminded of, one time I walking in on a conversation he was having talking about ex's he brought up Klaus and Elijah that and not to mention but he was talking about that hot girls that are also smart always have something type of damage" I said as I looked over at Kol he looked mad.

"I thought I couldn't hate him more turns out I was wrong, now I really need to make him pay no one makes you feel that way ever" He said looking at me and kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Kol why don't you let anyone else see this side of you the caring side, the protective side" I looked up at him.

"Because most people have to earn it or survived 1000 years of being related to me" He said looking down at me. "And then there is you it didn't take me long to care about you, you were special I had never felt so connected to someone ever"

"I felt the same way the first time I saw you, I knew that there was something about you but I didn't know what it was at first but after spending some time with you it became quite clear" I said as I looked into his eyes and remember our first moments together they were truly special.

Just then Elijah walked up to us, ruining the moment that Kol and I were having.

"Kol, Ashley our mother has requested that we join her on the stair case as I make a speech about our family and the dance we are going to have, Kol would you mind if I danced with your lovely wife after you of course?" Elijah stated then asked.

"I think that is a great idea Elijah after we dance, right darling?" Kol responded as I nodded.

"I look forward to it" Elijah said as we followed him to the to the stair case, Kol and I were on the landing Elijah was a few steps directly in front of us, Klaus joined us seconds later a few steps in front of us and Rebekah soon joined us as I looked to see Finn talking with Elena. On our way to the stairs Kol and I, grabbed a glass of champagne as well as some of his siblings.

"Uh if everyone could gather, please" Elijah said as Finn joined us all on the staircase as I saw our mother coming down from the top of the stair case, as Kol put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Welcome thank you for joining us, you know whenever my mother brings out family together like this its tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance"

As our mother came to stand beside Kol we both gave her a smile then I looked around the room seeing a lot of people I didn't know but it seemed most of them were looking at me maybe it was the dress or the fact that only one of Esther's children had gotten married. Then I saw some familiar faces Elena, Caroline, Matt, Stefan and Damon, he was looking at me with a smirk on his face, ugh he was so unbelievably annoying I wanted Kol to snap his neck right now and I know for a fact if I asked Kol to do it he would not hesitate not even in a room full of crowded people, that was his style I loved that he was so bold it made me more attracted to him. I think Kol saw Damon looking at me, so he pulled me closer and kissed my neck it made me giggle a little.

"Tonight's pick is a century's old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom" Elijah finished, as Kol turned me around and put his hand out.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Mikaelson?" He asked so proper, it made me smile he was so charming it was illegal.

"Absolutely Mr. Mikaelson, your wife would love to dance with you" I said speaking in the third person, he smirked I put my hand in his as we headed down the stairs to the ballroom.

Everyone that had a partner lined up men on one side women on the other as the music started we joined hands with our partner and everyone moved along to the music. It just happened that the couple in front of us were Elena and Damon, Kol had on a very angry face as he stared at the back of Damon's head. I had seen Klaus managed to drag Caroline to be his dance partner, and Matt was dancing with Rebekah who she had brought as her date.

"Kol don't worry about Damon right now just focusing on dancing, with your wife" I said as his head turned to face me but still going along with the dance, his face turned from angry to complete joy.

"I know I shouldn't waste my time, I should just enjoy the dance with my wife the most beautiful women I have ever seen and that dress makes it absolute" He said again admiring me in the dress as he twirled me around and we got close.

"Oh Kol thank you, same with you the most handsome man I have ever seen, do you really think so?" I asked he just smiled he did think so and I am pretty sure so did Elijah and maybe Klaus.

"Yes, no question about it I was completely thrilled the day you told me you had picked me over my brothers, part of me couldn't believe it but the other somehow already knew that you were going to pick me" He said as we danced to the music it felt like so long since we had danced more that just the century we had been away from each other.

"The smart half of you?" I said smiling he couldn't help but smile also.

"I guess so, ever since that day that is the side of myself that I have always listen to and it has worked out for us in the end, except for the past century" He said as he got both a sad and angry look in his eye. I know he hated his brother for what he did to not only him but me but Klaus was his brother and now that Kol and I were together again his hate for his brother was slowly fading.

"That had nothing to do with you, Klaus made the decision to dagger you there was nothing you could have done to stop him" I said as I got a sad look in my eye, Kol saw it and he felt the pain.

"That look that you have right now it makes me hurt that you had to go through the pain my brother cause you by daggering me, for that I will make sure he suffers forever" He said as I looked at him smiling which was contagious, he smiled back. "And then there's that face the smile makes me feel all warm inside seeing you this happy, it makes me want you now, it makes me want to run you up to our room and continue making up for lost time"

"Are you sure you are not looking at me in this dress and thinking that before I smiled" I suggested, he looked at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well maybe the combination of the two, it's making it very hard to either not take you right now or" He said leaning in close to my ear and whispering. "Kill someone"

"Kol Mikaelson behave yourself no killing thoughts while we are dancing it puts a damper on the mood" I said smirking, he rolled his eyes.

"Well I have to control myself somehow" He said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I promise that tonight I will make up for all the thoughts you are thinking about, not only that but making you have to look at me in this dress" I said as he looked at it once again, and shook his head.

"I honestly don't know how I haven't ripped this dress off you, taken you to our room and punishing you for making me have to wait a whole night till I get something" He said taking a breath.

"I agree you deserve something extra tonight" I said as Kol perked up he liked the sound of that. So much so that he kissed my neck to thank me, he was very welcome.

Kol then spun me like all the other guys did with their dates and I spun right into the arms of Elijah, he was smiling as I regained my footing and started dancing with him.

"Elijah I almost forgot I had be promised to dance with you I got so caught up in talking with Kol" I started to say then realized he probably heard most of it if not all of it. "You didn't happen to hear anything did you?"

"I am afraid so, but on to another subject" He said I smiled like thanking him for not saying anything else about Kol and I's conversation. "You really do look so beautiful in that dress"

"Thank you again Elijah, you look quite handsome especially with that new haircut" I said as he smiled.

"Thank you I always try to look my best now matter what I am doing" He replied, no kidding he looked amazing wearing a suit it didn't matter if he was here at a ball or in the forest ripping someone's heart out he was going to look amazing while doing both. "I do agree with what Kol said you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen, with or without you wearing that dress"

"Thank you Elijah it seems a lot of people seem to agree with you, I have gotten a lot of wide eyes tonight" I said looking around to see if I could see any wandering eyes.

"And you should, by the way did you tell Kol about you know what?" Elijah asked I knew he was talking about the recent information I had learned that Elijah had been the one to turn me into a vampire.

"No I haven't it seems odd that it hasn't been brought up yet, considering it is news that Kol would want to know about" I said I didn't know why I hadn't told him I had even told Rebekah, guess I had been thinking about other things with Kol. "I must have been preoccupied with some other thoughts"

"Seems like something you would have told him is there a reason behind why you haven't" Elijah asked as I thought to myself was there really a reason why I hadn't told Kol, his being jealous possibly being worried about a possibly sire bond between Elijah and I which if there was had worn of Kol being the reason.

"Maybe, maybe I am worried about what he will say or make him do, but I am sure that those feelings will pass when he realizes that if you had not done it I would not have met him fell in love with and spent so many wonderful year with him" I said I hoped Kol would think about the good at least in the end.

"I hope so but sometimes Kol tends to focus on the bad but when it comes to you he doesn't seem that way" Elijah stated he was right Kol I had heard would lash out before thinking but since he met me he had mostly thought things through and how they would affect me before doing anything. "Hopefully if he does anything it will be because you would be okay with him doing it"

"I hope you are right Elijah, I don't want him wasting time doing something he has no more control over and then something bad happens" I said I feared what would happen if Kol lashed out.

"Anyway on to more pleasant topics, our family is together and whole" He said by I sensed he was worried about his mothers intentions of making them a family again.

"Elijah I could always tell if there was something troubling you what is it?" I said as he smiled he should have know I would have saw through what he had said.

"You know me to well, I don't know if our mother has truly forgiven Niklaus all the things he has done not to mention all the things this family has done" He said it made me sad to see Elijah so concerned about something he couldn't find a direct answer about. "But I do hope she means everything she says about making our family permanently whole and together"

"Me too Elijah, is there any way to be sure?" I asked he started to shake his head but he remember something. "What is it?"

"Well I heard something about my mother requesting an audience with Elena maybe I can talk to her before she speaks with our mother to make sure our mother means well" Elijah said it was worth a shot.

"It's a good idea, but remember Elena does want Klaus dead so if your mother is planning something she might go along with it" I said but then again she did have a conscience. "But if it involved more than just Klaus she might have a conscience and tell you or she will lie and give herself away"

"Yeah I am hoping she doesn't lie I thought I had an understanding with her and alliance more like it" He said I could see he was hoping the past would not repeat itself, I had heard that she had daggered him once before after making a deal with him.

The dance stopped, I went to find Kol.

"Excuse me Elijah but I am going to find my husband hopefully he isn't avoiding me since he wants to jump me every time he sees me in this dress" I said as I looked around the dance floor for Kol, I finally spotted him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was, I know I might me" He said as I looked at him he smiled as I went to see Kol.

I snuck up behind him well for the most part since we were both vampires.

"Hey handsome missing someone?" I said putting my arms around him as he put his arms on my hands.

"Oh you know me to well for you not to know I did miss you" He said turning me to face him.

"I thought you might be avoiding me since you resist the urge to rip my dress every time you see me" I said smiling he shook his head.

"No matter how amazing you look in a dress I will never not want to spend time with you" He said kissing me. "I did happen to hear a bit of the conversation you were having with my brother what were you taking about?"

"Oh right well now is a better time than later" I said taking a breath I didn't know how he would react I was a bit nervous. "Well before he undaggered you actually the morning before I was talking with Elijah about when I got turned into a vampire and the guy I loved before I was a vampire"

"Right you told me about him and your meeting, and the night you got turned so what did he have to add to the story?" Kol asked she didn't seem like he had any ideas.

"Well I told him the story and he got a horrible look on his face like he recognized the story" I said as Kol seemed to see where this was going or maybe not. "It turns out the same thing that happened to me, Elijah remembers from the other perspective in the story same details he was the one that turned me that night, he said he didn't want my beauty to be wasted on a human life"

Kol's face went blank he seemed to be trying to process what he had just heard, his brother turned his now wife who he had, had a relationship before with. He never mentioned anything about Ashley being familiar.

"Well I guess I have my brother to thank for the reason we met and the reason he met you again" He said still deciding whether to be mad about it or not. "I am mostly happy but there is a part of me that is upset anyway I need a drink you want one"

I shook my head as Kol left to get a drink. I didn't need a drink now but I had a feeling that I was going to need one soon.

"So I didn't think you two would have left each others' side what happened" I heard an familiar but annoying voice say, okay now I needed a drink.

**Okay thank you all for reading and I love hearing back what you all think about the story so keep reviewing, I will try to update sooner that I did this time, no promises because I don't want to say I will and then not so I will try my best! Thank you all again!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I love you all so much! Hearing from you what you think thank you so much, makes my day a lot better hearing how you all like the story! I am considering writing a background story about Ashley, maybe about when she first meets the original but also here life as a vampire and maybe human before she meets the original family! I am sticking to the story from TVD so Esther will still want to kill her children! Anyway thank you all again I loved hearing from you all! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Again I don't own TVD!**

"He went to get a drink but now that your here I think I need one too" I said looking at Damon who stood beside me, honestly what did he want. "What do you want Damon?"

"Nothing but Kol seems nice" He said as I gave him a look, the only reason Kol was acting like that was his fault.

"Yeah well considering what you said to his wife you are getting off easy" I said as I remember all the times guy have hit on me or tried somthing Kol would make them pay, always. But then again he wasn't done with Damon but I was trying to make him think he got off easy.

"Really do I want to know what he does to people to hit on his wife or stare at her" He said looking me up and down, oh please let me snap his neck please.

"Well considering what you just did you are going to find out later" I said walking away from Damon and heading to where they were giving out champagne, I needed a lot to help me deal with Damon so I just hung around the champagne area, I saw Kol talking with Rebekah wondered if anything bad would become of it.

"So I heard someone hadn't told Kol about the fact that his brother turned his wife" I heard a voice, someone I almost hated as much as I hated Damon, but he was a very close 2nd.

"I hadn't told him but then Elijah reminded me and I had a conversation about it with him, he is taking it okay" I said as I turned to Klaus he had a huge smirk on his face I would have loved to wipe it off his face but I knew I shouldn't. "Oh and by the way you are now not the person I hate the most right now congratulations"

"Really I am honor to have moved up let me guess Damon" He replied as I nodded, just then I saw Damon enter a room that Elena had just entered, he was such a little puppy. "I shouldn't be surprised I mean considering what he has said to you over the past week or so"

"Yeah if not for the fact that Kol is here with me, you would still be at the top of my hate list" I said as Klaus smiled. "So is Caroline your date or she just here cause you ran her boyfriend out of town?"

"Good to know love" He said winking at me I rolled my eyes I don't know how I ever got along with him. "A little bit of both speaking of sire bonds, do you know if you are sired to my brother or not?"

"Yeah no I don't know since it has been so many years since I was turned and I spent alone time with him hopefully if there was a sire bond it has been broken a long time ago" I said considering I am married to his brother and it would make it very awkward if I was sired to Elijah when I am in love with Kol. "Considering I am married to Kol, it might be a bit awkward if I was sired to Elijah, especially if he still has feelings for me and he asks me to do something it might end badly even if I say no I might end up doing it anyway"

"Right that is the thing with sire bonds, you do what they say because you think you have to not because you want to" Klaus responded he had a lot of experience with sire bonds. "You don't have the choice"

"Thank you for reminding me and if you would excuse me I am going to find Kol" I said downing another glass of champagne and grabbing another before walking away to find Kol. "I need to be cheered up"

When I did I find him, he was standing alone looks like Rebekah had left to do something I really didn't care what they were planning to do if they were I just wanted to spend some time with Kol alone.

"So Kol, planning anything I need to be worried about?" I said as he turned to face me and smiled.

"Nope nothing you have to be worried about just some sibling bonding time" He said putting his arms around my waist. "So you have a moment to spare Mrs. Mkaelson?"

"For you absolutely I need something to cheer me up" I replied as he got a smirk on his face.

"Oh I am sure that this will make you feel much better" He said as he lead me to a room no one was in, he wanted us to be alone as did I. He pressed me against a wall of the room, as well as pressing himself close to me I have a feeling this was going to make me forget my conversations with Klaus and Damon.

He leaned close to me and started kissing my neck, oh how I was glad I was right. He worked his way from my neck, my jaw, cheek then to my lips. He did not hold back one bit, I might have thought so since this was a ball but he acted like it was just him and I in the house. I could see he wanted this to be taken up to the bedroom but he held himself back. It didn't stop him from kissing me with the same passion as always and I answered with the same amount. We kiss for minutes finally about 10 minutes later he let go and kissed me quick once.

"I will make sure tonight is everything you want and more" Kol said walking away, I stood there for a moment oh he was so good at that. But this was a formal get together normally I would chase after him and it would be moved to the bedroom but sadly it couldn't happen this time.

I left the room a while after Kol, trying to control myself till tonight. He was the man of my dreams I loved him so much I honestly can't describe it. I looked around he went back to talk to Rebekah, I just hung out near the champagne area I needed something to help me get through the next few hours.

I saw Caroline come towards me, she came from outside talking with Klaus I assumed she looked happy considering she had just had a conversation with Klaus. I could tell there was some tension between them she had a boyfriend but he fancied her so he tried to make her think he was the right choice. That sounded familiar way to familiar, what happened with me and Klaus even thought I had chose Kol.

"So your Caroline?" I said as she turned and faced me I could tell she didn't know what to say to me, or even the look on her face was confused.

"Yep lucky me it's nice to meet you for the first time I am curious how you ended up married to one of the Mikaelson brothers?" She asked I wasn't really in the mood for it but I think she needed to know about Klaus and I, maybe I could help her deal with him.

"Well that is a long story and it doesn't just start with me and Kol being together" I stated as she looked confused.

"You had a relationship with 2 of the Mikaelson brothers?" She asked a little shocked. "So you started the trend of liking 2 brothers?"

"Not quite and it wasn't just 2 brothers, it was 3" I said as she looked at me she understood what 3 I meant well at least 2, Kol was one and she understood that Klaus was another.

"That means that you had a relationship with Klaus" She said as she made a face, like she was a little disgusted and she shivered.

"Yes I did he was the first Mikaelson brother I met and liked well loved" I added I did love all of them at one point in time. "Kol was actually the last brother I loved and the one I picked"

"So was the other brother Elijah?" She asked as I nodded. "Wow I can't imagine 3 brothers fighting over me I can barely handle Klaus liking me"

"Yeah have fun with that and actually when I first met him he wasn't as bad as he is now, I am afraid that I may have had a hand in making him the man he is today" I said as she looked sympathetic to me, I didn't need it. "That and up until a few days ago he still was trying to make me his"

"So he still loved you for all those years even thought you had gotten married to his brother" She asked to clarify, I nodded.

"Yes and Elijah was similar he still loves me after all those year he took it the hardest even thought it seemed like he would take it the best, he was the most damaged on the inside" I said I felt so bad for him. "But since this may have been told to you or any of the people you know I recently found out who turned me"

"Before I ask how long have you been a vampire?" She asked I knew she had a clue I was and old vampire but not how old.

"I am currently over 900 years old, and I have spend over 850 of my life unless you include the century where Kol had been daggered then it is less married to the love of my life Kol Mikaelson" I said as I saw her eyes widen I think she knew not to piss me off now.

"Wow I didn't realize you were that old, so who did turn you?" She said going back to my original question.

"Elijah" I responded she looked shocked.

"How did you find that out?" She asked.

"Well I was talking with him yesterday after Damon had helped undagger him, and I told him the story of my life being in love when I was a human to the day I was turned" I said thinking back to the conversation we had had with each other. "His face turned pale as he then told me he remember the same story that I had told only he was the vampire in the story"

"Well that must have been interesting to hear that he turned you" She said

"Yeah and only to meet me decades later" I said. "One thing I know you don't like Klaus but once you get to know him as he opens up he will show a side to you that you haven't seen before, he actually will surprise you so just give him a chance I think he will appreciate what I am doing for him and finally only see me as a sister nothing more"

She stood there silent for a moment. "Maybe, thanks for the advice and about who you are"

"No problem most of your friends already know so why not tell you" I said as she walked away smiling nodded thankfully to me.

"So the fact that I turned you is common knowledge now?" I voice said behind me, I smiled I was wondering if he was listening since he heard his name mentioned. I turned around to see him holding a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Now it is since your family knows it is only a matter of time before everyone knows" I said as he seemed to agree with me.

"So I was thinking about me turning you and a thought came to across my mind" He said I had an idea of what he was going to say. "The sire bond, I heard you saying something about it to Niklaus but I would want to know if you are sired to me or ever was"

"I would like to know too, it might be a little complicated since we had a relationship but then I chose Kol, so hopefully if it existed it doesn't anymore" I said as he frowned, I knew he wanted me to be sire to him but I was right being sired to him complicated things with Kol and I.

"If it was any other circumstances it might be a good thing that you are sired to me but since you married Kol it does make it interesting if you are" He said taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Yes but I don't know if interesting is the word I would use complicated maybe" I replied, he looked at me I could see it in his eyes he wanted to be selfish and have me to himself but it wasn't completely his decision to make.

"Do you want to test it now?" He asked, part of me didn't want to know the truth but there was a part of me that needed to know.

"Yes"

"Alright then, kiss me" He said as my mouth dropped open this was how he wanted to test the sire bond, have me possibly kiss him, Kol was not like it when I told him.

"Are you crazy if I end up being sired to you which will be found out by me kissing you, Kol will be really mad considering the sire bond I won't care how I feel it will only be how can make you happy" I said, I angry at Elijah which had never happened to me in all the years I have known him, how could he jeopardize my relationship with my husband, his brother like this.

"I can't help it, I still love you and if you are sired to me I want to kiss you once more before we work on breaking it" He said I was really annoying with him, he was really being selfish how could he do this to me. He moved close to me, I tried to keep the distance between him and he only a few seconds later I was now leaning against a wall and he was still coming closer. He got to a few inches away from me I didn't know what to do. He stood inches away from me for a minute or so before I pushed him away.

"I can't do this Elijah I love Kol sire bond or not I am not going to do this to him" I said as I teared us as I ran outside I accidently ran into someone I didn't look up I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry I should have looked where I was going?" I said still with my head down till I heard him speak.

"Ashley are you ok what happened?" I looked up at him and hugged him, I was so thankful he was the one I ran into.

"Kol thank goodness" I said hugging him tight, he hugged me back he still didn't understand what was going on or why was his wife crying.

"What happen did someone hurt you was it Damon I am gonna kill him" He said as he got angry, I smiled this was protective Kol I loved him.

"No it wasn't Damon but don't worry about it I am fine now" I said as I hugged him tighter still as he made me look at him I could tell he wanted an answer now.

"No you are upset for a reason what happened?" He said firmly I knew I couldn't avoid the answer so the only option was to tell him.

"I was talking with Elijah and we were seeing if I was sire to him, you know just in case so I asked him to tell me to do something to see if I would do it because he wanted me to" I said as I sniffled. "So he asked me to kiss him"

Kol's face went blank, then he went mad he almost showed his fangs. "I'm going to kill him, sire bond or not I don't care if you are he does not have any reason to ask my wife to kiss him just to see if a sire bond is real" He said now he was fuming mad he took my hand and we went back inside, it seemed he was looking for Elijah I tried to calm him down.

"Kol please don't do anything you will regret, don't stoop to his level you know that I would never kiss another man ever after I made my vows to you and sire bond or not I am planning on keeping those vows" I said pushing Kol against the wall he didn't try to push past me he was still angry obviously but he took a few breath then looked at me and smiled.

"You are too good for me, for any man that has ever lived to have you be my wife is something I charish and when another man threatens our relationship even by looking at you I feel the need to act you know that" He said looking at me in the eye he seemed to be smiling at me the entire time.

"I know you do and I love it when you protect me or my honor it shows you care when most people just think you are lashing out you are actually showing how much you love me" I said putting a hand on his face if I hadn't had him calm now I did, he put his hand on my face and smiled back at me. I kissed him lovingly he and I savored every second of this kiss, I was letting him know no one not even his brother who I might be sired to was going to take away what I felt for him.

We separated and then just stared at each other, making ever moment that we were together count. We made our way to the grand enterance way, he took a glass of champagne from a waiter and handed it to me and having one for himself. He smiled at me like I remember he did when we left for our travels the day I had picked him over his brothers. It was the happiest day of either of our existences.

"Considering all the trouble you have had with my brothers and men in general how about you and Rebekah have a girls day tomorrow and I can maybe spend with my brother or brothers depends" He said it seemed like a good idea, I looked up at the staircase Esther was looking at someone, I followed her gaze to Elena who was talk with Elijah seemed like the sire bond aside the fears he had been hoping for might be true. "What do you think?"

"I think that a day with Rebekah would be nice but I don't know how I could ever, after losing you for a century bare to lose you for a day" I stated he smiled he and I knew that neither of us wanted to go a hour without seeing each other but there were time where we needed to have some separation. I didn't know if tomorrow was the right day for that considering the last time I left him to be with his brother.

"I understand that but I will make sure that before we each leave in the morning I will make sure it will keep you satisfied till tomorrow night" He said eyebrows up, I was really looking forward to the next time we were alone in our room. "Deal?"

"Yep" I agreed as I kiss him to confirm the deal he seemed to get the point he kissed back thanking me.

Dink, Dink, Dink, Dink, Dink.

We looked up Esther had a glass and her hand and was getting the attention of everyone, she had something important to say. Kol, put his arm around my waist and pulled me close it was comforting knowing he was so close to me.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, waiters are coming around with champagne" She started, as she held up the glass in her hand. "I invite you all to join me in raising a glass, it provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back as one"

Kol traded the glasses in our hands for the ones the waiters were bring around on trays, he smiled as he handed me a glass I couldn't help but smile back he had brought me so much joy and happiness for all the days that I have known him to have something come between us and we have faced it and were together again made it even more special.

"I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening" She continued as she seemed to look at all of her children and her smile seemed to widen at the sight of her youngest boy so happy with his wife, I smiled back at her thanking her for Kol. "Cheers"

Kol and I looked at each other and held our glasses up to the others smiled and drank from our glass.

"So I am going to have a chat with Rebekah make sure my brothers or anyone else for that matter don't do anything stupid to you or directed at you" He said narrowing his eyes I knew that others meant Damon. He kissed me on the cheek and then left, he was so charming it was almost to good to be true.

I just stood by myself smiling, thinking about what Kol had said I honestly didn't want to spend a moment away from him but he needed some brother time. Especially if that brother time included beating his brothers up and making them know that even thought we have been married for 850 plus years I am still off limits. But he was still there brother and they have been through a lot together even thought his brothers have done things to him and me in the past they're still family. I couldn't wait till this party was over and I was finally alone with Kol in our room together I love him so much and I wanted to savor ever moment I had with him even thought I knew that it wouldn't be my last. The feeling of him being close to me was more than words could describe, he was my everything.

I stood in place I finished the champagne that Kol had given to me, I didn't know if I wanted to have another I mean there was no question I could handle another but I usually drank bourbon or scotch, champagne was a little weaker than what I usually have.

"So may I get you another drink, maybe something a little stronger?" I heard someone say behind me, I took a deep breath. How many times tonight had someone snuck up behind me and spoke to me, way too many times.

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing this story I feel so much better after hearing that you all like the story! I will update soon for all you wonderful people! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and keep review, thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time I was both busy and my laptop is being stupid, anyway here is the next chapter thank you all for reading and waiting til I finally did update! I really hope I don't take that long updating again! Crossing fingers! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

"If it makes me forget you are here then sure I will have a scotch" I said annoyed.

"Oh don't be like that love I am your brother after all" Klaus replied smirking

"Yeah well my brother shouldn't hit on his brother's wife but you did it anyway not to mention the thing you said the last time we spoke" I pointed out.

"Well I was just pointing out the possibility that it could be there" He replied.

"Yeah well since you pointed it out it was your fault what happened next" I stated.

"I have no idea what happened next why don't you tell me love" Klaus asked curiously.

"Well I was talking with Elijah about a possible sire bond, he and I were willing to test it to see if it there was one or not so I told him to ask me to do something and you know what he asks me to do?" I say with a sad yet angry look on my face, Klaus shakes his head he seems to have no ideas yeah right. "He asked me to kiss him"

"Wow bold move but realistic" Klaus replied, he seemed to understand where Elijah was coming from but I didn't.

"Whatever would you have asked me to kiss you?" I asked boldly.

"If you were possibly sired to me" He asked I nodded. "Yeah I would"

"Really but I married your brother why would you ask me to kiss you?" I asked angrily.

"Because I still love you no matter whom else I like now it's Caroline, but if she rejects me I will come back to you" Klaus pointed out.

"Why I love Kol and I will never leave him I made my choice can't you just find someone else" I said I wasn't happy at all so much for not having his brothers or Damon do anything stupid. "And speaking of Caroline I had a chat with her and gave her some advice about you"

"And what would that advice be stay away from Klaus because I secretly still like him or something else" He said with a smirk on his face, he was unbelievable how can he possibly think I would leave Kol for him, I already made my choice.

"You are such a- uh I don't even know what to say and I told her to give you a shot because we are never going to happen, I am with Kol how many times do I have to say it before it is in your brain completely" I said clenching my fist.

"Oh a couple hundred more times" He smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"You are impossible and ignorant, have you seen Kol I am done talking with you" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No I haven't and you want to move over to more enjoyable activities" Klaus smirk once again.

"Honestly shut up get it through your head I picked Kol not you" I said trying to walk away but he stopped me.

"We are not done here love" He called after me.

"Oh yes we are" I said trying to pull away as I head a commotion coming from outside, Klaus seemed to hear it to because both of our heads turned to it and we headed outside to see what was going on.

I saw Damon and Kol fighting and before I could get to Kol, Damon snapped his neck. Oh this time I was definitely was not losing a chance to snap Damon's neck especially when he snapped Kol's.

"Damon, are you crazy" I heard Stefan say, as all my siblings, Stefan and Elena came outside.

"Maybe a little, far be it from me to cause a problem" He turned to walk away.

"Oh you are very crazy, and it is too late to think about you not causing a problem and if you think you can get away with this" I said approaching Damon and snapping his neck. Elena screamed in horror, Stefan didn't seem to care he deserved it, the rest of my siblings seemed to be okay well except Elijah. He was shaking his head I didn't care he snapped Kol's neck he deserved it all the times before he might of but now he did. What made me roll my eyes was Klaus was actually smirking at me as if he enjoyed what I had just done, Rebekah didn't seem to care but I knew that part of this was about what he and Rebekah talked about tonight.

I picked up Kol and vamp sped up the stairs and into our room, I put Kol on the bed and waited for him to wake up.

While waiting I heard a conversation between Elijah and Esther. Talking about how Kol, Rebekah and even me disgraced our family. Elijah defended me and saying I was only defending Kol, his mother was somewhat alright with that. But she insisted that something be done about what Kol and Rebekah did tonight. Elijah assured her he would deal with them, accordingly.

I ran out of the room and stood beside the room they were talking in, waiting for Elijah to come out. But before Elijah came out Finn, came to the room he shook his head at me I gave him a face but he was turned away from me. The Elijah came out, he looked at me and half smiled I wanted to smile back but I knew that he and our mother were right Kol needed to be punished and not in the good way.

"Thank you Elijah for standing up for me I appreciate it" I said now smiling at me, and his half smiled turned into a full one.

"No need you were only standing up for Kol but you do know that he did make a mistake and needs to be dealt with accordingly" He said I nodded.

"I know I should have stayed with him the whole night, well except dancing with you which I wish I could only remember not our most recent conversation" I said frowning I wish I could forget our talk about the sire bond.

"Maybe you must know that you are a hard person to get over even thought it has been a lot of centuries, I only wish that you had only met me" He said as his face turned sad, there was a part deep down that agreed with him our time together was special but it didn't happen that way.

"But it didn't I still love you Elijah but like a brother and it has been a hard thing to transition to but since I had Kol it was alright in the end" I reminded him.

"I envy what you and Kol have I want what the two of you have" Elijah replied.

"I know and I want it for you too, you deserve happiness Elijah even Klaus does too" I said as he smiled. "Good night Elijah"

"Good night" He said as I hugged him, he didn't seem to expect that but he welcomed it hugging me like he might not hug me again and I was okay with that.

I let go and went back into mine and Kol's room, he was not awake yet good thing too. He will be pissed when he wakes up, that and want me so I had better take this dress off before he wakes up and rips it off me.

I took the dress off and put it into the closet then I slipped into a pair of light shorts and a tank top. I lay beside him in our bed and waited, playing with his hair thinking about what Kol would do if he woke up with only his boxers on. He might forget why he was so mad and just go right to me.

He suddenly gasped and sat up, he looked around all the while had a face like where if Damon I am going to kill him. Then he looked at me and saw that I only had my pajamas on he then got a smirk on his face.

"So you are waiting for me, huh?" He said raising his eyebrows, I could help but smile back. "We going to do this or am I going to hunt down Damon and kill him first? It is only right to get him back after all he snapped my neck first"

"I was waiting for you a little while I thought about taking your clothes off you might have forgotten about Damon if you woke up here with no clothes except your boxers on" I said as he looked excited seemed like he wanted it to happen.

"You should have done it, next time" He said as I looked at him with a weird look on my face.

"Next time hopefully there won't be a next time, but I see what you mean" I replied I didn't want it to happen again but there would be an upside to it happened in again. "I mean I would get to snap Damon's neck again which I enjoyed a little too much"

"You snapped his neck after he snapped mine, oh that's my girl" He said getting a huge smile on his face as he leaned over and kissed me. "Thank you"

"You're welcome it was only a matter of time before I snapped his neck he just gave me a reason to" I said smiling. "So why did he even get to the point where he wanted to snap your neck, did it have something to do with what you were talking about with Rebekah?"

"Partially" He responded I narrowed my eyes at him but he just smiled back which made me smile, his smile was so contagious.

"How so, what were you planning on doing?" I asked.

"Well I was taking about her date and how much she has changed since the last time I saw her, settling for mortal and all but then she said she brought him here to kill him since he was Elena's friend, she wanted my help and as usual I couldn't refuse an offer like that" He said I just rolled my eyes good to know he hasn't changed. "So we made a plan she would lure him outside and I would help her take him out but something changed, I guessed that she liked him and just because he was nice to her she was being predictable Rebekah then she told me to stay away from him and like always I didn't"

"Now who's being predictable" I said smirking at him.

"Whatever now let me finish the story it's almost done" He said sticking his tongue at me I just smiled and did it back. "Okay then I went upstairs where Matt was and whispered his name then I appeared and I introduced myself shaking hands but I might have squeezed a little too hard, then Damon was behind him telling my not to hurt the quarterback whatever then he pushed me off the balcony then he jumped after me and snapped my neck"

"Stupid Damon"

"So not done making him pay, don't even say it" He said as I shook my head I wasn't going to say anything.

"Wasn't going to, and by the way you would be a great quarterback you have the look and the arm" I said he smiled.

"Oh okay I will agree with that so how popular is that sport we used to play and we had a lot of fun" He said as him eyebrows raised again.

"Yeah you tackling me and not getting off it would never get farther than that, it is the most popular sport in America" I said and my favourite sport too.

"Not surprised we both enjoyed it a lot"

"Yeah when we were actually playing it"

"Yeah whatever you say and what do you say we skip the football part and just get to the you know what" He said getting on top of me, kissing my neck and taking my PJ's off.

"Hey before you start with my clothes how about you take your own off first" I said as he kissed my neck.

"Alright your wish is my command" He said sitting up and as fast as he could took off his tux and laid back down on my. "Better?"

"Much" I said as we went under the cover and took the rest of our clothes off, this was going to be another amazing night with the man of my dreams. We went for hours and hours finally I told him I was tired and he kissed me to sleep, which almost made me have a bit more energy but eventually I did fall asleep.

I woke up with my head on Kol's bare chest; I lifted my head up to see if he was asleep he was. He looked so handsome and cute while he slept; I moved my head to beside his and ran my hand on his chest. I did it for a few minute and when it didn't wake him up I started kissing his bare chest, abs everywhere on his chest. I saw him stir but he still remained sleeping so I moved up and started kissing his neck I knew that would get him to wake up, I was right.

He opened his eyes and saw what I was doing he smiled then kissed me on my neck, oh no fair he was just asleep I was the one that was kissing him not the other way around. But I had to admit when he kissed my neck and basically any part of me it made me want him so much more than I already did.

"Good morning darling" He stopped kissing my neck for a moment to say, he smiled I could tell he knew how much I loved the feeling for his mouth on my neck.

"Oh Kol how are you so amazing at this?" I said as I continued to enjoy him kissed me.

"I've had a lot of practice" He said smirking beneath him kissing my neck, I was the one he practiced on.

"Yeah I know but it has been a century and you seem to have picked up right where you left off" I said as he moved up from my neck to my jaw then to my lips where he planted a quick kiss on me.

"It's hard not to when you have been kissing the same person in the same place it is easy to be as good as I am" He said as he got on top of me, I smiled beneath him. "So Mrs. Mikaelson would you like to let your husband kiss you all over or go downstairs and wait for Rebekah with Klaus?"

I just looked at him, he knew the answer to the question before he even asked it but he asked just for kicks that and to get me to have the look I have on my face right now. He laughed slightly then leaned down and started kiss me all over like he promised. I moaned as he kissed my body, I couldn't help myself he was truly the most wonderful most amazing kisser that has ever lived.

About an hour or two we stopped or should I say he stopped, we got dressed and made our way downstairs where we saw Klaus sitting on a couch drawing and Elijah in the other room.

"So did you two have an enjoyable night last night, again?" Klaus asked as Kol hugged me from behind, I giggled as he sat down with me on his lap.

"Oh yeah" I replied to Klaus but I just looked at Kol smiling at him, I didn't want to be without him today but it would be good to have some sister time. I got off of Kol he frowned I smiled as he tickled me as I got up and went to sit in the chair that was across from the couch.

"Having fun you two?" Klaus asked as he watched us and rolled his eyes, I smiled back at him then looked over at Kol who was smirking at me I couldn't help but almost laugh.

"Definitely almost too much" I replied as Kol shook his head smiling.

"No such thing darling" He said as I heard a door open, Kol got a evil smirk on his face. I shook my head I knew he was going to tease his baby sister, it was a little sad but it was really amusing. He got up as he waited for her, I looked over to the other room Elijah had some sage in his hand he like he was still suspicious of our mother.

"Well, well, well there's our girl" Kol said as I now couldn't help but actually laugh. He walked up to her as she walked into the room we occupied; he stood in from of her blocking her path. He smiled like he was amused as she tried to get past him.

"Get out of my way Kol" She said she didn't sound like she was in the mood to be teased especially by Kol, who did it a lot and often.

"Out all night what a scandal, I trust you did better than that commoner, Matt was it?" He said as she still tried to get past him but with no prevail. He was enjoying this way too much, she however not in the least bit.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it with be your teeth" She said as finally went past him, both Klaus and I were smiling trying to hide our laughter. "Don't start Nik, you too sister, you and Kol the reason why I didn't want to be in this house last night"

"I didn't say anything" Klaus said still smiling while still trying to defend himself.

"Yeah well maybe to pay us back you should have brought him here" I said laughing, Kol chuckled so did Klaus.

"You and I both know that it would have been a bad idea" She said as I didn't quite understand why.

"I don't understand" I said as she shook her head.

"I will tell you later"

"I'm bored, our sister is a strumpet" Kol said as he got me off the chair, sat down then held on to me as he pulled me back onto his lap, he wasn't going to let me go this time good thing because I didn't want to. "But at least she's having fun"

He pulled me closer to him and kissed my neck, oh fun like what we had been having for the last 2 days.

"I need entertainment" Kol said, looking at his brother, obviously he hadn't told him about wanting to spend the day with him older brother.

"What are you waiting for go on have at it" Klaus said not clueing in yet.

"It's no fun to go alone join me Nik" Kol said his brother looked at me then back at Kol.

"Isn't that what you have a wife for somewhat, to have fun with?" Klaus asked as I glared at him as he smirked at me, I didn't like what he was implying.

"For you information Klaus I am spending the day with Rebekah" I said as Kol kiss my shoulder, then I got up and stood beside Rebekah.

"It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart" Kol said almost giving his brother the puppy dog eyes, I was so tempted to say I would join him but I needed some girl time with my sister.

"Okay, why not" Klaus said getting up, Kol got up smiling then came over to me. He kissed me good bye, I kissed him back. "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date"

Klaus got up, Kol smiled as he gave me another kiss, but this time a quick one.

"Yes please go this house has enough men rolling around in it" Rebekah said turning to her brothers as they left, I just waited for Kol to say something I knew he would he couldn't help himself.

"Just like you Bekah" He said turning back pointing to her and blowing a kiss for me then turning back.

"Good riddance both of you" She said as she threw her shoe at him, missing him by a few feet.

I looked at her smiled she rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it" She said not happy with what my lovely husband Kol or I said.

"Again I said nothing" I said couldn't help but smile.

**Again thank you all for waiting and for the reviews and everything else! I would not be posting this story if you wonderful people weren't reading and reviewing so thank you again! Till next time which I hope will be soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay thank you everyone for the reviews and favourites, I said I would update sooner and I did, yay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"Ashley, Rebekah" Elijah said, I had almost forgot he was here we were having too much fun.

"Not you too Elijah" Rebekah said as I smiled, Elijah didn't seem like the brother that would do what Kol and somewhat what Klaus did just now. That and he seemed distracted, something from last night was still bothering him, our mother's intentions perhaps.

"I'm worried about mother" He said as he stood in front of us holding sage and looking concerned. "Have you not noticed her strange behavior?"

"She's been dead a thousand years, what's strange for her" Rebekah asked, Elijah and I shared a look I knew what he meant but Rebekah did not know mostly because last night she wanted to kill Elena and make her suffer not talk with her or care in the least bit why she went to see our mother.

"Burned sage, she was doing a privacy spell" Elijah said Rebekah didn't seem to share the concern Elijah and I had, I looked at Elijah he was already looking at me I nodded for him to tell her about the talk she had with Elena.

"You know she fancies such things, what don't you ask Finn?" Rebekah said as I still was looking at Elijah he did not seem like he wanted to talk to Finn, reasons I really didn't know since I only know Kol, Klaus Rebekah and Elijah, not Finn. "He's been doting on her"

"I don't trust Finn, he hates what we are he always has" Elijah said, I understood now our mother planning something against us most likely well not me I am not a sibling just a wife but they were still my family and I didn't want anything bad to happen to them. She needs a member of her family to be present why not pick the one who always wished to be human not a vampire.

"That's not true" Rebekah objected, I seemed to be siding with Elijah and it wasn't the sire bond hopefully. "And as for mother she returned for one reason to make she family whole, she loves us what trouble are you looking to find?"

Elijah looked at me and I nodded insisted he tell her about their mother meeting with Elena, in secret and that she lied to him about their mothers intentions. Rebekah caught the glance I made with Elijah she could see there was something else going on here.

"What don't I know Elijah, Ashley" She said as I started to speak but Elijah cut me off he seemed to be the one to tell Rebekah.

"Well last night our mother met with Elena and she was doing a privacy spell, there is something going on here Rebekah and when I asked Elena if our mother was truly here to make peace with us she lied to my face" Elijah explain, as both of us looked at Rebekah.

"That still could be nothing but just in case if you need us for something we are a phone call away, Ashley and I am having a girls day that is why Klaus and Kol went out for a guys day" She replied, as Elijah looked at me he seemed like he was okay with it but there was something bothering him he was going to find it out.

"Alright but I think I will need your help sorry if it cuts short your girls day" He said looking mostly at me.

"That's fine Elijah that is what family is for to help one another" I said smiling. "Now since we might have a shortened day anyway hurry up and get out of that day old dress Rebekah and let's go"

"I'm gone" She said as she vamp speed out of the room, Elijah remained in front of me.

"So seems like you were right" I replied he nodded but he didn't seem to like.

"Yes I hoped our mother was here to make us into a family again but I seem to be wrong" Elijah said saddened but smiled suddenly. "I hope you have fun with Rebekah and I am sorry if I have to cut it short"

"It's all good, it was Kol's idea for me and Rebekah to spend the day together since I just got him back and I want to spend as much time with him as possible he thought this was a good thing to do" I replied as Rebekah appeared back in the room wearing jeans and a shirt with a jacket over top.

"You ready to go?" She asked me, I smiled I missed spending time with my sister.

"Absolutely, bye Elijah" I said as we walked out of the house, I waved back to Elijah.

"So you think Elijah's right about our mother?" Rebekah said as we got to a dress shop in town.

"I have a feelings he's right, it seemed to be all pointing to that, yeah" I said as I looked at some of the dresses I didn't know I was going to buy anything after all I had access to Rebekah's closet which had a lot of great dresses, ones that would make Kol go crazy.

"Are you sure you are not sired to him, it seemed like you listen to everything he says, do whatever he wants etc" She replied I shook my head.

"I don't think I am did I tell you I asked him to tell me to do something to test out the sire bond and you know what he asked me to do?" I replied looking at Rebekah she didn't seem to have a clue. "He asked me to kiss him"

"You're joking?" She said as I shook my head. "Really you married Kol and Elijah still isn't over you, but good news Nik seemed to have gotten over you"

"Yeah but I am not possibly sired to Klaus, Kol was not happy when I told him but I managed to calm him down, after everything that has happened Klaus and I, Elijah and I and now forever Kol and I" I said looking at a rack of dresses seeing on I liked grabbing it and walking into the change room. "He still has a thing for me, why did I have to fall for 3 brothers"

"No one knows but luck for me you picked one and I got a sister" She said as I put my dress on and smiled at her.

"Yeah you would have gotten a sister either way" I replied back she laughed.

"Hopefully, but there was always a chance you meet some other vampire fall in love with him and marry him" Rebekah said I zipped up my dress, and stepped out of the changing room.

"I don't think that would have happen I don't know if you have notice but your 3 brothers are some if not the 3 most handsome attractive guys I have ever seen in my life" I replied as I turned she nodded and smiled.

"That dress looks great on you" Rebekah said as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Just don't tell me to tell you how beautiful you look then you and Kol have been spending too much time together"

"Yeah he loves to look at himself in the mirror and I can't blame him he is gorgeous" I said as I thought of how hot he was and how much he would love seeing me in this dress. "So now that none of your brothers are here anymore are you going to tell me the name of the guy you were with last night?"

"I don't think you want to know his name" She said as I looked back at her.

"Why who was it" I asked she still was hesitating. "Just tell me please, Rebekah"

"Fine but I am warning you right now you will not like my answer" She said making sure I knew.

"Okay I got it now tell me" I asked again.

"It was Damon" She said as I got a disgusted look on my face not only that but I really wanted to break something of all the guys in Mystic Falls she had to pick the one guy that I disliked more than Klaus, that and he snapped Kol's neck last night but I did get him back for that.

"Really, you were right I do not like it" I said as I sat down next to her in my dress seems she wasn't in the mood to try on anything well yet anyway. "You pick the one guy who I have grown to hate more than Klaus which is hard to do"

"I'm sorry it was a heat of the moment thing but I don't regret it Damon is quite attractive and a great kisser" She said but before she could go on I stopped her.

"Unless you want me to tell all about Kol being attractive a great kisser, etc I suggest you stop right there" I urged her, she seemed to have taken the hint.

"Alright I don't need to know any details about you and my brother" She said I smiled thanking her.

"And I don't need to hear anything about Damon, especially what he said to me before Kol was undagger" I said trying not to relive the moment. "That and just before you and him you know he goes and snaps Kol's neck like idiot"

"Well Kol was a little crazy last night, but it is partially my fault" She admitted.

"Yeah I know but if I hadn't wore that amazing dress he wouldn't have needed to control himself by helping you kill Matt, only to have you go soft and him almost do it anyway" I replied she gave me a look, I put my hands up. "Hey just because he was being nice doesn't mean anything, speaking from experience they lose it after a while"

"I can't help it falling for every guy that gives me a nice gesture" She said groaning it was her weakness after all. "You wouldn't be talking about Nik would you?"

I gave her a look she knew who I was talking about as soon as I said it. "Oh is there another guy that is like that" I said as she laughed.

"Well some would say Kol but they aren't married to him" She said.

"Yeah I am so lucky" I said smiling widely, I was the luckiest girl in the world in my opinion had the man of my dreams so what if he sometimes went a little crazy, he was my crazy gorgeous husband and I loved him. "So we done here or do you want to try something on?"

"Nope I'm good, do you want me to pay for that while you put your other clothes back on?" She asked.

"Sure why not" I said as I gave her the price tag, she walked to the cashier while I changed as fast as I could. I walked out with the dress in hand just as she finished paying, as I walked up to her Rebekah handed me a box for me to put the dress in. I thanked her put it in as gently as I could and we walked out of the store.

"So, now what?" I asked Rebekah, as she we started walking down the street she looked around finding a place to go next.

"Is there somewhere else to eat in the town besides the Mystic Grill?" She asked, I never thought about it but from what I saw there might be one other place, pizza or something.

"Maybe pizza or something else, I honestly don't know a lot about what is around here" I said as I saw her eyes widen, looks like she found a place.

"Seems like your right" She said as she gestures to a restaurant, well Pizza joint more like it but you could eat in.

"Cool, I love Pizza" I said as we started walking in that direction.

We sat down ordered a couple slices of pizza.

"So is your thing with Damon a really thing or a onetime thing?" I asked her she laughed.

"Back to that well considering I think he still has feelings for Elena and I still have some feelings for Stefan not to mention developing feeling for Matt, a onetime thing that is all it was" She said as I was relieved, I didn't need Rebekah being with Damon only to have something more happen.

"Is this something you want to keep between us or can I tell Kol?" I asked she looked at me like don't you dare.

"What do you think, he is Kol he will tease me not only that but I know that after everything you have been through with Damon when Kol wasn't around and last night him snapping Kol's neck he will not be happy" She replied, she was right Kol would be both angry and want to tease her but mostly angry.

"Okay does anyone else know, or are you going to tell anyone else?" I asked as she smirked and had a evil look in her eye as he almost laugh. "Who?"

"This morning when I was leaving we were trying to make sure no one knew about what happened but as I am leaving Damon opened the door and there stood Elena" She said as I couldn't help but laugh, that was really funny. "Damon didn't have a shirt on and I was still in my dress from last night she got it right away and my smug look seemed to seal it"

"Oh that's awesome" I couldn't help but be amused, it wasn't like I didn't like Elena it was just she was such a whiner and seemed to be needing to be saved ever second day, which reminds me it's about time something bad happened to her and the Salvatore brothers needed to save her. "Honestly she is a bit annoying, complaining all the time not to mention needing to be saved all the time really pathetic if you ask me"

"I know right everyone bending over backwards just to help Elena, so annoying" She said as I laughed I loved how me and my sister were bonding over how much we disliked Elena, pretty funny if you ask me.

Then my phone started to go off, Rebekah groaned she knew who it was.

"Elijah was right obviously, but why did he call you?" She said as I mouthed just drop it, as I hit answer.

"Hey Elijah I am guessing you are calling to let us know your suspicions were right, am I right?"

"Yes and it seems to be as I feared"

"Okay so how bad is it?"

"Our mother is planning on killing us all tonight, well not you since you married into this family but it has everything to did you"

"You got that right not just because of Kol, you are all family and as much as I hate to admit it even Klaus is, so what do you want us to do"

"In the tunnels that run under the ground, Rebekah knows where they are, I have left Elena down there to get some leverage from the Salvatore brother so they can help us and if they fail you get to kill Elena that and if she runs kill her"

"Alright sounds great see you later Elijah"

"Goodbye"

I ended the call as I turned to Rebekah she seemed to have been listening in and rolled her eyes as our point was proven Elena was a piece of leverage nothing more. We had finished our pizza by now; I quickly dropped off my dress back at the mansion and then followed Rebekah to an opening into the tunnels as we listened for Elena. Then we heard her she was breathing hard and seemed to be getting closer to us, perfect.

"Going somewhere" Rebekah said as Elena nearly ran into her, she looked concerned about Rebekah then she say that I was here also, she seemed a bit nervous heart rate increased.

"What are you two doing here?" Elena asked, as I looked at Rebekah she rolled her eyes. We both had better things to do than spend it with her; I would even spend an evening alone in an enclosed space with Klaus than be here, but here we both were thanks to Elijah.

"Not much, unless you try to run in which case I get to kill you" Rebekah said smiling as we both looked at each other there might be an upside to all of this, possibly killing Elena.

"All right love, now look into the camera" Rebekah said as she held up her phone, for proof of life.

"What are you doing?" She asked, like she didn't have any ideas.

"Taking a picture to inspire your boyfriends" Rebekah said it was hard not to laugh she had them both wrapped around her finger this shouldn't take long. "Why don't you tell them how delightful it is being stuck in a hole with you two biggest fans?"

"Two, I didn't realize you hated me as much as Rebekah did" Elena asked me.

"Well just because you didn't stab me in the back doesn't mean I don't hate you just as much, you have the Salvatore brother wrapped around your finger and whenever you're in trouble they come running to your rescue, annoying is what it is Elena that and you stupid boyfriend Damon snapped my husband's neck last night" I added, just giving her reasons that I disliked her.

"Well it seemed you two have come to a consensus, that I had this coming after what I have done to you Rebekah and what other people have done for me" She said, what was her point stating the obvious that's what Damon did the first few times I talked to him, I didn't like it when he said it what does she think I am going to feel when she says it.

"You know what I don't know what I, well we want more to find out were saved or to find out it's alright to kill you" Rebekah said, I would second that motion.

"This isn't my fault" Elena said I looked at Rebekah and I had a look on my face like can I please slap her now, her voice is starting to be like a little buzzing in my ear. "I wanted to get rid of Klaus at one point so did you both of you I didn't know your mother was planning on killing all of you?"

"Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chitchat with the girl who literally stabbed me in the back" Rebekah said getting quite angry it was best if I just let her go. "Of course not but for some reason everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying but makes you the perfect hostage"

"Amen sister" I said she chuckled, in my opinion she was preaching to the choir.

"Thank you, so why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off" Rebekah added, I had to laugh it was funny in my opinion probably not Elena's.

**Thank you all for the review, please keep them up love hearing what you all think! Till I update next!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright I am back! Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter it is a little bit shorter than the others but I might have another update soon hopefully!**

"Worked like a charm eh, sister" I said looked at Rebekah, as Elena sat down on a nearby rock.

"Oh yeah" Rebekah replied.

"You learn that from Kol" I asked, she chuckled.

"Maybe does he do that a lot?" Rebekah asked me, I nodded. "Well I guess I did thank him for me later"

"Oh I will" I said smirking it was as if she got a bad taste in her mouth, Rebekah just shook her head.

"I thought we were done with that" She replied.

"We were but I couldn't resist" I said smiling.

"So where is Kol I thought you two would want to spend all your time together after being away from you for so long" Elena said as I was not happy, I grabbed her by the neck and put her up against the wall.

"You don't get to talk about Kol especially when your little boyfriend snapped his neck last night" I said as I let her go, she gasped for air as she fell to the ground.

"Oh come on I wanted to do that" Rebekah objected, I just smiled.

"He is not my boyfriend" Elena trying to tell me, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please even if you aren't dating him you still have him wrapped around you little finger, which is the reason you will probably live to see another day not if I had anything to do which it or Rebekah" I said as I shook my head at her was she really that oblivious. "If it was up to me or Rebekah you'd be dead our reason's different from one another's"

"And for your information I am having a girl's day with my sister and Kol is having one with Klaus" I told her I don't know why.

"If it was guys' day why not Elijah go with them" Elena asked.

"Cause Elijah is a paranoid guy, something was bothering him he was right so he asked for our help" I replied.

"Didn't take much from you to want to help him?" Rebekah added.

"Shut up already you and Klaus keep bothering me with the possibility but it's not true I am not sired to Elijah end of story" I said she put her hands up as if she believed me.

"Alright and after all you still haven't done that one thing he asked you to do" She replied.

"Yeah and I never will, I love Kol and I will not break the vow I made to him all those centuries ago" I said, never would I do that I love Kol too much.

"Wait what I don't understand what is going on?" Elena chimed in, I looked at Rebekah she shrugged.

"You can tell her Rebekah I am tired of telling people" I said Rebekah didn't seem to want to tell Elena but we both knew it would pass the time.

"Okay since we are going to be stuck with her and each other for a little while longer, it's story time" She said happily, yeah since it wasn't her life's story she didn't mind. "Let start with the recent facts, it was found out that Elijah was the one that turned Ashley all those years and we wonder if Ashley was sired to Elijah ever or currently since she married Kol we don't know if she was then but now maybe, he asked her to do something and she hasn't so she insists she isn't sired to him but she might just do it any day"

"I will not" I objected.

"Okay anyway now back a long time ago, just in case no one told you but I think everyone in Mystic Falls knows about it anyway when she first knew us Ashley didn't immediately have a relationship with Kol in fact it was another couple years before Ashley met Kol after she met Nik, Elijah and I" Rebekah began again. "She had a relationship with both Elijah and Nik before she picked Kol in the end"

"You dated Klaus that's creepy" Elena said ugh just shut up.

"He was different back then, but then again I blame myself for making him the hybrid he is today" I replied.

"So you had a relationship with 3 brothers?" Elena asked, yes Elena that is what happened since Elijah, Klaus and Kol are brothers, wow she's quick.

"Yes now Rebekah finishes the story, before I knock Elena out" I said glaring at Elena she seemed to get the hint.

"Okay so Klaus and Elijah never really got over Ashley they just let her have her life with Kol, until Klaus daggered him, anyway back to the sire thing Ashley wanted to test if the sire bond was real so she asked Elijah to make her do something he did" Rebekah said as she looked at me. "He asked her to kiss him she hasn't but she might"

"No I won't" I replied for the 100th time, Rebekah gave me a look like you think that now but it might happen.

"Wow brothers fighting over you even though you made your choice, sorry" Elena said, I looked at her why was she sorry or maybe she felt sorry for me. The girl who has lost almost all her family, constantly getting in danger and she feels sorry for me.

"Yeah well what can I do but spend my time with Kol or in today's case Rebekah" I said as Rebekah smiled.

Just then Rebekah started gasping and turned grey as if she had been daggered but since they were all linked one got daggered they all did.

"Rebekah" I rushed over to her, I didn't understand what was going on then I came to a horrible conclusion it was most likely Kol that had been dagger. Oh not again, this time it will not last a minute. "Kol"

I used my vampire speed to get to the Mystic Grill as fast as I could, I listened I heard a door open a voice then someone being dragged out through the door, Kol. I looked down the stairs beside the Grill to see Alaric dragging Kol's lifeless body out the door to where Stefan and Damon were standing somehow I knew they had thought of an easy way to save Elena. My heart ached but thankfully I acted instead of just standing there. I ran to Alaric slamming him against the wall, Stefan charged me I threw him against another wall, Damon just looked at me I gave him a death glare. I went to Kol, I couldn't take the dagger out I hoped Klaus would be here soon because I couldn't stand the sight of Kol being daggered again.

"You should know that no one daggers my husband and gets away with it, especially the person who did it last" I said as I held Kol and spoke at Damon.

"I hear my name" Klaus said as he suddenly appeared beside me, I looked up at him with a sad look in my eyes. He saw my pain and without me having to tell him he pulled the dagger out of Kol. Now all I had to do was wait for him to wake up.

"Thank you Klaus you of all people should know what happens when Kol is daggered" I said still holding Kol in my arms still waiting.

"No problem so what is going on here anyway why was Kol daggered in the first place?" He asked as he glared at Damon who was still standing still, but Stefan had got up now after I had knocked him against the wall. "You know I should have killed you months ago"

"Why didn't you it would have saved me a lot of trouble" I asked Klaus who was talking about Damon.

"Do it, its not going to stop Esther from killing you" Damon responded, Klaus was no happy now, he looked at me then back at Damon.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus asked, walking toward Damon slowing hopefully he was going to kill him.

"Didn't know I was friends with your mummy" Damon replied, I rolled my eyes he was just asking to be killed now. "Yeah we have a lot in common; she hates you as much as I do"

"Leave him!" I heard Elijah voice say I looked up at the top of the stairs Elijah stood there, watching us, Klaus looked up he still wanted to know what going on.

"We still need him Niklaus" Elijah replied, he looked down at me still holding Kol, who still hadn't woken up yet.

"What did mother do?" Klaus asked Elijah, then he looked at me I just looked at Elijah he had all the facts. "What did she do, Elijah"

Elijah walked down the stairs, taking something out of his jacket pocket, it was a phone oh right I was supposed to stay with Elena and help Rebekah kill her if anything bad when wrong. He walked right up to Damon, holding the phone in his hand.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have Rebekah kill Elena right now" He said very threatening and quite serious.

"You told me we had until after 9?" Damon asked looking at the clock which said it was still before 9.

"I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early" Elijah said still threatening, it seemed to be the only thing that worked with these people.

"Try the old witch house" Damon suggested.

Suddenly Kol gasped, I smiled my man was back. He did not look happy but his attitude changed when he saw me.

"Hello darling nice to see you" He said getting up.

"Yeah, you too how come every time I leave you, you end up getting daggered?" I asked him he just rolled his eyes.

"Guess that just means you are never going to leave my sight again" He said pulling me close, I smiled this is what I wanted Kol and I close together but alone.

"That's all I ever wanted" I said as he kissed me quick.

"So what is going on here, why did I get daggered what is going on?" He asked me but then he looked at Elijah then Klaus.

"Your mother wants to kill you all she did a spell last night that linked you all, so she wants to erase what she did and kill one which would kill all of you" I replied Kol got angry now not what he wanted to hear.

"So are we going to stop her or what?" Kol asked his brothers.

"Yes we will distract our mother and hopefully the Salvatore brothers will do their job" Elijah replied

"Well okay lets go" Kol replied he looked ready for a fight that or he just wanted to kill something.

"Am I coming?" I asked Kol who looked down at me and frowned.

"Normally I would say yes but this is me and my brothers problem, yes you are a part of our family but it is just me and my siblings who need to deal with this, I don't want you getting caught in the cross fire and getting hurt" He said still with him arms around me, this time it was my turn to frown I didn't like it but he was right.

"Okay but I will meet you back at the mansion later okay?" I suggested he nodded.

"Absolutely, I love you" He said kissing me long and passionate, I kissed him back.

"I love you too" I said, as he let go the Salvatore brother disappeared and so did the Mikaelson boys, I was left standing there I decided to go see how Rebekah was doing.

I got back in the tunnel, running around until I found Rebekah she was standing in the entrance way to a cave type part of the tunnel while Elena was standing in the cave part far from Rebekah. She was holding a gas can.

"Hey Rebekah nice to see your awake again" I said as she glared at me, not in a good mood.

"Yes and nice to see your back"

"Yeah well as much as I love my sister there is someone I care about more" I gave her a look she understood that I care most about Kol and he is my number one priority.

"Right I get it, now let's pick up right where we left off" Rebekah said as she threw the gasoline onto Elena.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked quite terrified now, as Rebekah poured gas all over the rocks that were beside Elena.

"Just shaking things up" Rebekah said smirking as Elena continued to be scared straight.

"As much as I am enjoying this I think I will go back to the mansion and wait for Kol" I said to Rebekah as she finished pouring gasoline everywhere. "You seem to have things covered here"

"Yeah I do okay bye sister I will let you know what happens later, okay?" She confirmed I nodded my head.

"Cool" I said as I ran out of the tunnel I was tempted to go see how Kol, Elijah and Klaus were doing but I knew if I did and something happened to me Kol wouldn't be happy. So I went back to the mansion, laid on our bed and waited for him.

I heard a noise I sat up, looking around I saw no one but suddenly someone jumped on the bed and pinned me down.

"Kol what took you so long?" I asked as I looked up and saw him smile.

"Just making sure we didn't die, I missed you" He said still above me.

"I missed you too" I said as he smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

"So how would you feel about us leaving, going to another place away from Mystic Falls?" He said as he let go I smiled.

"I would love that just the two of us" I said as I put my arms around him neck and pulled him onto of me.

"Wonderful do you want to leave tonight?" He asked I nodded. "Alright what are we waiting for?"

He got up grabbed two suitcases, one for each of us. I stood up and we each put some of our clothes in the suitcase, then I grabbed my dress that I bought today and showed it to him. His eyes widened when he saw the dress.

"Tomorrow you are putting that on for me" He said as he zipped up his suitcase.

"Absolutely" I said as I finished packing zipped my suitcase up, he grabbed mine and his, we left the house, on our way out we heard Rebekah talking with Elijah. Kol seemed to ignore them as he made the way to his car put the suitcases in the back, climbed into the driver's seat as I went into the passenger seat.

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing, keep on reading and review! I might not update for a little while but hopefully it won't be too long!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay i know it has been too long since I last updated and I am sorry I didn't mean to wait this long for the next chapter. I had this story on my laptop then it crapped out and I can't charge it anymore, I thought the story was lost but then I remembered I had it on a USB. Anyway sorry for the long wait, i will try to update sooner next time.**

It was back to the way it used to be just Kol and I by ourselves, not that I didn't like the rest of my family but I needed some alone time with him.

"So where are we going, or are we just driving?" I asked Kol as we spend down the highway.

"Where ever you want to go, love" Kol said smiling at me, but he already knew what my answer would be I had spend some of my time there while trying to figure out where Klaus was.

"I think I know, but first we have a detour well not a complete detour it is on the way" He replied, I was curious where he wanted to go.

"Okay where and why, my love?" I asked him, running my hands through his hair he looked at me he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Denver, darling if my siblings and I are to be unlinked we need leverage so the witch will do as we want so there is a certain person in Denver apparently that we can use for that leverage" He stated, I moved my hand to his neck then his chest feeling my way to his abs underneath his shirt. "Do you want to go there love, I have no problem with stopping and satisfying both our needs"

"I want you Kol Mikaelson, sooner is much better than later" I replied as he turned to me he had a smirk on his face he liked my answer.

"Will do, next motel I see we are pulling over, and you will get what you want" He said, I smiled excellent.

"So while we wait for a motel who is this person who will help you and your siblings get unlinked" I asked, as I now had my hand on his thigh Kol sped up, seemed like neither of us could wait.

"Well apparently a certain Gilbert, Jeremy" He replied as he put one of his hands on my hand that was currently on his thigh. "If you start you better want me to finish, if you want we can just do it here in the car"

"I would but who knows what the car will look like after we finish" I said raising my eyebrows, he seem to get my point.

"You're right, too bad" Kol said as he intertwined our fingers together, while still having on hand on the wheel, truly impressive.

"So all the Gilberts seem to be only useful for getting what you want, am I right so who knew about Jeremy being in Denver and asked their darling brother and his wife to help all of their siblings become unlinked" I asked but the look on his face gave it away, I should have known. "Klaus not surprised so he has a witch in mind but he needs help getting her to cooperate, is that it?"

"Pretty much he wants us to befriend Jeremy keep an eye on him while helping Nik get us unlinked" Kol replied, I groaned I had a thought that since I didn't like on Gilbert it would be the same kind of thing with the younger Gilbert.

"Great that is the last thing I wanted to do, befriend a Gilbert" I sighed, somehow I got the impression he was either a lot worse that Elena or slightly better. "Elena is annoying enough imagine what her brother is like, if we are luck they are nothing alike"

"I heard from Klaus that they are not actually brother and sister, Elena was adopted that's she is another doppelganger and the Gilberts have no association with the Petrova family" He began to say, it was surprisingly interesting. "However her birth father turned out to be the man who is her uncle but now father who is apparently dead, means that Elena and Jeremy are cousins not siblings"

"So you're saying there is a chance they are nothing alike?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes but probably a slim one since they have been living together all there life" He replied as I groaned again, hope was given but then basically shattered.

Suddenly Kol got a very huge smile on his face he looked to me then back at the road; I looked to see what he was looking at. There was a motel about 10 minutes in front of us, a light at the end of the tunnel. Since we had been taking Gilberts for a while it was good to have something wonderful happen. Kol sped towards the motel in the distance and was there much faster than I thought but thank goodness he did. He parked the car in the motel parking lot, there happened to be no cars in the lot, he sped out of the car I undid my seat belt and he was back just as I got out of the car.

"Were here love" He said as he picked me up bridal style, I laughed and giggled I remember the first time he did that; it was our honeymoon on a remote island. He unlocked the door while still holding onto me, opened the door, threw me onto the bed, closed the door and pinned me down. "Now it's my turn, darling"

He kissed me hard but passionate like always. He truly was the most amazing kisser; he kissed my lips as I threw my arms around his neck. He then kissed my jaw, neck and kept going leaving kisses behind which I couldn't help but moan at.

He ripped my clothes which, I didn't mind now but in the morning I would need something to wear. But like I said I didn't care right now all I could think about was Kol, his touch, his lips on my body it was the only thing I wanted right now.

He took his clothes off then we both went under the covers, this was going to be a long night.

I woke up the next morning with my arms and legs wrapped around Kol; he had his arms and legs wrapped around me. The blanket was wrapped around us and covering both of us up. It was the only blanket on us, the rest were on the floor not to mention a couple pillows, our clothes, I looked around some of the furniture was broken and not where it was supposed to be. Then I remember the night we had, had one of the best night I have ever spent with Kol. It was the best night together since he had been undaggered days ago. He was unbelievably amazing, perfect not to mention handsome I was the luckiest woman in the world, since we were vampires I would get to enjoy Kol for eternity.

I looked up at him he was sleeping still, I looked at the clock it was 12:00. Considering when we went to sleep this was the right time to be waking up at.

I just held onto him tight, and waited for him to wake up, which to my joy were only minutes later.

"Good morning beautiful" He said kissing me, I kissed him back.

"Morning handsome" I said getting out of the blanket that held us together and grabbed Kol's t-shirt then turning to look at him. "So are we going to hit the road again or are we going to enjoy each others company a little bit longer?"

The look on his face said it all.

He pulled me back down on top of him the turned me over so that my back was against the bed, he loved being on top and I loved him being on top. He leaned down our lips connected, I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me. He started to kiss my jaw then moved to my neck, I moaned in pleasure, once he got to the edge of his t-shirt he ripped it off of me.

"Darling why did you even put that shirt on?" He asked me as he continued to kiss down my body.

I opened my mouth to reply but he as so distracting, his lips all over my body made me crazy for him. He looked up at me his lips were off my body and grew into a smirk.

"Speechless, beautiful?" He replied smirking even wider once he saw my response.

"Somewhat you are very distracting, and in the best way possible" I explained to him, he knew it but I think he just wanted me to say it. "As much as I wanted to continue this I wanted to relax maybe have a shower then get my amazing husband to get me a change of clothes because of what happened to them last night"

"Well after I take my time with you right now, how about we have a shower then I get you some clothes then we can hit the road again" He said smiling this time. "Then if were not in Denver by night we will find a hotel and do this all again"

"Great idea and you don't know how much I want to do this again" I replied to him, I can tell he knows how much catching up to do we still have to do after all we didn't even see each other for 100 years.

"I knew you would, now let me show you how much I missed you" He said kissing me again, his body was completely against mine. I felt him against me all I wanted what him right now. "You ready beautiful?"

I nodded. He smiled as he began slowly thrusting into me, dragging it out as long as he could as much as I wanted to savour every moment I needed more, I needed his to use that vampire speed that we both had.

I moaned and cried out. "Oh, Kol more please"

He seemed to get the picture picking up his pace until he started using that vampire speed to its full capacity, I couldn't even get out a moan it was so mind blowing. I was so sure we were going to break the bed but I really didn't care.

He had me come time and time again until we both thought it was time to get going.

"Race you to the shower?" I bet him, he smirked as we vamp speed into the bathroom locking the door.

I wanted to get clean but I wanted to take advantage of us being in the shower together. He suggested we have our fun first the he said he would help me clean up. I nodded the thought of his hands running all over my body sent chills everywhere.

We had our fun in the shower and as promised Kol helped me clean up, I shampooed my hair while he took some soap in his hands and proceeded to run his hands over ever inch of my body. I let out a moan when his hands got to some of the more sensitive areas, he finished cleaning me up then got out of the shower.

"I'll let you finish, and I will have clothes waiting for you when you do finish" He said smiling getting a towel opening and closing the door to the bathroom.

I finished as quickly as I could, stopped the water then stepping out of the shower. I grabbed a towel wrapping it around my, as I opened the bathroom door. I saw Kol laying on the bed, he looked over to me smiling as he did so. He pointed to the change of clothes he had got for me as well as himself.

I half expected it to be the dress I showed him yesterday but I think he wanted to save that for the next hotel we would be staying at. I dropped the towel looking over at Kol he seemed to be enjoying himself, watching me get dressed. I did so as slowly as I could, for his sake of course.

Once I was dressed, Kol checked us out then we hit the road again, headed for Denver.

**Again i feel bad for making all you wonderful people that read my story wait all that time. Till next time and i can promise it will not take that long again or i will write for days on end. Till the next update, thank you for the reviews and faves I love hear from you all!**


End file.
